Si no te hubiera conocido
by Paleontologia
Summary: Tal vez todo seria mas facil si no te hubiera conocido
1. Chapter 1

Se removía en la cama signo de que estaba despertando poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos. El cuerpo a su lado al sentir en movimiento la atrajo mas hacia el

-Es muy temprano- dijo sin abrir los ojos

-Tengo que levantarme debo ir al ensayo y luego a una reunión de la empresa- respondió intentando levantarse pero la otra persona se lo hacia difícil

-Vamos, Rach, aun es temprano-

**R:** Quiero ir a correr

-Yo tengo una mejor forma de hacer ejercicio y se que te encantara- dijo poniéndose encima de ella

**R:** Quinn, se me hará tarde

**Q:** Sera rápido – dijo y comenzó a besarle el cuello y Rachel no pudo resistir

**...**

Rachel Barbra Berry Corcoran hija de LeRoy e Hiram Berry y Shelby y April Corcoran

Su papa LeRoy uno de los mejores cirujanos plásticos del país, su papi Hiram el mejor abogado de su firma y sus madres Shelby y April actrices de cine y teatro ganadoras de diferentes premios y reconocidas a nivel mundial

Hiram y Shelby eran vecinos de pequeños, estudiaron juntos y luego se mudaron a Nueva York donde rentaron un pequeño apartamento.

Hiram conoció a LeRoy en una de las salidas a un bar con sus amigos e inmediatamente congeniaron tanto que a las semanas se hicieron pareja, desde entonces están juntos.

Shelby conoció a April en la universidad, compartían clases y siempre competían por ser la mejor. En uno de los ensayos Shelby la beso y April al separarse salio corriendo. Durante días la evito, pero un día April la arrastro a un baño y comenzaron con una sesión de besos que les costo detener, así pasaron semanas hasta que Shelby le pidió ser su novia y April acepto, desde ese día en el baño no se separan

A los años de que los cuatro se graduaran, consiguieran un buen empleo y lugar para vivir decidieron agregar un nuevo miembro a la familia, así que Shelby se hizo una inseminación con el esperma de Hiram dando como resultado a Rachel

**...**

Rachel estaba en su gran despacho resolviendo asuntos pendientes y adelantando su trabajo al máximo ya que en una semana seria de vacaciones y no quería dejar nada suelto.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar sacándola del trance en el que estaba, y es que cada vez que Rachel estaba en su despacho trabajando era absorbida por todos esos papeles y problemas. Odiaba que la molestaran y odiaba mas que la llamaran a su móvil en horario de trabajo.

**R: **Si? - Atiende de la llamada de mala gana sin ver quien es

-_Esa es la forma de saludar a tu madre?-_ pregunto Shelby del otro lado.

La sonrisa de Rachel era inmensa le encanta hablar con sus padres

**R: **Mami! Como estas? Las extraño tanto – dice triste y Shelby lo sintió. Las extrañaba mucho, hace más de un año que no las ve y para ella eso es mucho tiempo

**Sh: **_Nosotras a ti, cielo. Estamos bien tu madre te manda saludos dice que te ama mucho. Tu como estas? _

**R: **Bien y dile que yo también la amo mucho mucho – se escucha un _**"yo mucho mucho mucho mas, cielo" **_las dos morenas comienzan a reír y Shelby estaba segura que si no detenía eso esas dos tendrían una lucha de ver quien dice mas "mucho"

**Sh: **_Hija te llamo porque tu primo cumple 5 años en septiembre y tu tia quiere que vengas y el pequeño Adam también, no deja de preguntar por ti cada vez que lo veo me dice "tía Shelby por que Rach no vino a mi fiesta de cumpleaños? Vendrá a esta?"_

**R: **Mama, faltan dos meses y no pude asistir por trabajo estaba con la obra

**Sh: **_Lo se Rach, pero ya no estas con la obra o algo que te detenga y como me dijiste que estarás en España con tus amigas de vacaciones…_

**R: **Eso es en agosto me queda tiempo suficiente para ir. Estaremos en España unas semanas así aprovecho de visitar a mis papas y luego me ire a Londres a verlas – Escucho a su madre reír

**Sh: ** _Ok entonces cuento contigo_

**R: **Si y con mis amigas

**Sh: **_Quienes vendrán?_

**R: **Santana, Brittany, Sugar, Mercedes, Tina, Harmony y Elizabeth – Rachel contaba con los dedos a medida que las iba nombrando

**Sh: **_Bueno_ _habla con tus amigas y las esperamos a finales de agosto_-

**R: **Claro mami-

**Sh: **_Te amo princesa_-

**R: **Y yo a ti, mami, cuídate – Rachel colgó la llamada soltando un gran suspiro realmente extrañaba a sus padres.

Cuando Rachel termino la universidad sus padres decidieron irse a España de vacaciones lo que ella no se esperaba es que decidieran quedarse a vivir allá y olvidarse de sus trabajos, tenían suficiente dinero para mantenerse el resto de su vida con todos los lujos a los que estaban acostumbrados.

No había pasado ni un año cuando a April le ofrecieron un excelente papel en una obra en Londres así que después de una larga charla con su esposa decidieron aceptar la oferta dejando a su hija en Nueva York y a cargo de todos los negocios Berry-Corcoran.

Varios golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos

**R:** Adelante

**S: **Berry

**R: **López

Santana era una de las dos mejores amigas de Rachel. Se conocían desde pequeñas su padre LeRoy y el padre de Santana trabajaban juntos lo que inicio la amistad entre ellas y las hizo inseparable.

**S: **Ya hice todo lo que me pediste para el viaje

**R: **Excelente. Por cierto mami nos invita a Londres quieres ir?

**S: **Si claro

**R: **Entonces ahora hay que buscar un sitio allá

**S: **Ok entonces me encargare de eso

**R: **Hay que avisarle a las chicas – Santana asintió** –**Te encargo de todo, Santana, tengo que viajar a Los Ángeles esta noche, tengo una semana muy ocupada

**S: **No te preocupes Rachel sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo

**R: **Lo sé, por eso eres mi mejor amiga – Santana le sonrio

**S: **Bueno te dejo – se levanto de la silla – debo ir a hacer unas cosas del trabajo y ahora buscar un hotel para quedarnos en Londres

**R: **Y no olvides avisar a las chicas

**S: **Si si – gruño camino a la puerta

**R: **Te quiero – le dijo de forma burlona lo que hizo que Santana le sacara su dedo favorito, el medio, antes de cerrar la puerta

…

**Q: **Rachel? – Grito desde la entrada

**R: **_En mi habitación _– Quinn camino hasta la habitación de la morena

**Q: **Hola bonita – dijo cuando entro al cuarto y vio a Rachel concentrada en su laptop – Que haces?

**R: **Hola, Quinn, estoy terminando unas cosas – respondió sin quitar su vista del aparato.

Quinn miraba la habitación todo en su sitio, todo extremadamente limpio, Rachel era una chica sumamente ordenada veía algo fuera del lugar e inmediatamente lo ponía donde corresponde.

**Q: **Y esa maleta? – pregunto al ver la pequeña maleta negra junto al marco de la puerta

**R: **Debo viajar a Los Ángeles esta noche

**Q: ** Oh

**R: **Quinn, quería saber si te gustaría acompañarlos a las chicas y a mí a visitar a mis papas a España y luego a Londres a visitar a mis mamas-

**Q: **Me encantaría, pero… – Rachel suspiro con Quinn siempre era lo mismo una excusa tras otra.

No era la primera vez que rechazaba un viaje con ella o con sus amigas. Esta era la primera vez después de meses que le volvía a proponer viajar con ella, pero la rubia seguía diciendo que no aunque le prometiese acompañarla en el próximo.

**R: **No importa. Ya debo irme – Cerro su laptop, se levanto de la cama estirando con sus manos las arrugas que dejo al sentarse, agarro su maleta y camino hasta la sala sentándose en la sofá a esperar que sonara el timbre

**Q: **Vamos Rachel no te molestes

**R: **No estoy molesta, Quinn

**Q: **Quieres que te lleve al aeropuerto?

**R: **No es necesario Elizabeth me llevara – Quinn frunció el ceño y luego suspiro

**Q: **De acuerdo

Quinn y Rachel compartían un gran y lujoso piso en Manhattan donde antes vivía con sus dos madres luego que sus padres se mudaran. Se conocieron en una de las fiestas de Santana, se volvieron muy unidas. En una de sus noches de películas en el piso de Rachel, Quinn le comento que estaba buscando un nuevo sitio donde vivir así que Rachel le propuso mudarse con ella al principio Quinn se negaba, pero la morena le dijo que el lugar era realmente grande para ella sola y a veces se sentía un poco sola, Quinn no lo pensó mas y acepto.

Una noche cuando regresaban de una fiesta, muy tomadas se sentaron en el sofá del salón y comenzaron a besarse y terminaron desnudas, abrazadas y placidamente dormidas después de tener relaciones. Despertaron con una gran resaca y la vergüenza al máximo tanto que no se podían ni verse a la cara. Así comenzaron a ser sus fines de semana hasta que ya no necesitaban alcohol para terminar juntas en la cama, lo hacían a diario, se podría decir que Quinn dormía todas noches en la cama de Rachel.

Pasaron dos años, casi tres haciendo lo mismo. En varias oportunidades la morena le propuso a Quinn intentar algo mas, pero la rubia se negaba con excusas como _**"no estoy lista" "lo arruinare" "no me gustan las relaciones"**_ y muchas otras que a la morena le tocaba aceptar por no perder su amistad.

El timbre sonó y Rachel inmediatamente se levanto a abrir la puerta y Quinn se fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua

**E: **Hola Rach – saludo Elizabeth con una gran sonrisa

**R:** Liz – Rachel la abrazo fuerte – pasa – la chica entro al salón

**E: **Lista?

**R: **Si dame un minuto olvide mi laptop – Rachel desapareció por el pasillo mientras Elizabeth se sentó en el sillón a esperar a Rachel

**Q: **Langone- dijo entrado al salón con un vaso de agua en la mano

**E: **Fabray – se desafiaban con la mirada, ninguna se agradaba, su trato era exclusivamente por Rachel.

Elizabeth Langone es una chica alta, delgada, de cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes, piel blanca, labios delgados y cuerpo de infarto

Rachel y Elizabeth estudiaron juntas en la universidad tenían muchas cosas en común, así que la conexión fue inmediata. Intentaron tener una relación, pero no paso de cuatro meses, por eso decidieron dejarlo hasta ahí y seguir siendo amigas, cosa que las unió aun mas aunque aun mantenían relaciones sexuales.

Elizabeth es la otra mejor amiga de Rachel. Ella y Santana son las personas en las que Rachel mas confía aparte de sus padres.

**R: **Estoy lista – dice Rachel llegando al salón

**E: **Bien vamos

**Q: **Adiós bonita, que tengas buen viaje – le dice antes de darle un fuerte abrazo a Rachel

**R: **Gracias- al separarse Quinn le da un beso en los labios a Rachel lo que la hace sonrojar y a Elizabeth fruncir el ceño

**Q: **Vamos Rach?

**R: **S-si

**Q: **Avísame cuando llegues – dijo antes de ver como cerraban la puerta y soltó un gran suspiro _**"No te soporto Langone" **_


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel regresaba a casa de su visita a Los Ángeles, abrió la puerta y la invadió un delicioso olor

**R: **Quinn? – Llamo

**Q:** En la cocina – Rachel fue hasta la cocina y ahí estaba la rubia cocinando – te prepare pizza vegana como te gusta – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa que hacía a Rachel sonreír igual

**R: ¡**Genial! porque estoy hambrienta. Me iré a bañar y a deshacer la maleta – iba saliendo de la cocina pero unos brazos la detuvieron

**Q:** No te irás a ninguna lado sin saludarme – Quinn la tenia sujeta de la cintura muy pegada a su cuerpo

**R:** Hola – dijo y le dejo un beso en la mejilla. Quinn sonrió

**Q:** Hola – y repitió la acción que la morena – Como te fue? Quien te trajo?

**R: **Muy bien y me vine en taxi Elizabeth quería recogerme en el aeropuerto, pero yo me negué

**Q: **Debiste haberme llamado yo te habría buscado

**R: **No te preocupes ya estoy aquí – le sonrió – ahora iré a bañarme – salio de la cocina directo a su habitación

…

**R:** Quinn, esto esta delicioso – dijo llevándose otro trozo de pizza a la boca

**Q:** Todo lo que yo hago es delicioso, Rachel

**R:** Pero que chica tan modesta – dijo irónicamente

**Q: **Es la verdad querida – Rachel rodó los ojos – Quieres ver una película?

**R: **Claro

Entre las dos recogieron todo dejando el comedor y la cocina impecables

**Q: **Que quieres ver?

**R: **Elige tu esta noche – dice acostándose en el sofá

**Q: **Se que es algo vieja pero es una de mis favoritas de Natalie Portman – Quinn busca la película en el gran mueble donde tenían sus películas – Black Swan – dice mostrando la película

**R:** Me gusta esa película y me gusta Mila Kunis – Quinn se sienta en sofá haciendo que Rachel levante sus piernas y las coloque sobre las piernas de Quinn

Rachel adoraba esos momentos con la rubia donde Quinn se mostraba atenta y cariñosa con ella.

No le estaba prestando atención a la película estaba absorta en la rubia y en las caricias que le daba a su piernas. No resistió mucho y fue cerrando sus ojos poco a poco hasta quedar dormida

La película no llevaba ni 30 minutos cuando suena el timbre

**Q: **Quien puede ser a esta hora? – voltea a ver a Rachel y la encuentra dormida, sonríe y delicadamente levanta sus pierna para pararse y volver a colocarlas en el sofá. Al abrir la puerta se encuentra Elizabeth

Antes Elizabeth y ella se llevaban realmente bien, pero desde hace un año y medio no se soportan. Elizabeth la atacaba con comentarios irónicos y despectivos, al principio los dejaba pasar, pero toda paciencia tiene un limite y la de ella llego a su fin. Comenzó con a tratarla de igual manera hasta el punto que no podían estar solas en un mismo sitio.

**E: **- Fabray – dijo con fastidio

**Q: **Langone, que haces aquí?

**E: **Vine a ver a Rachel, ella me invito

**Q: **Rachel esta dormida – respondió molesta

**E: **Como que dormida? Nos pidió venir

**Q: **Pero ya te dije esta dormida… así que puedes irte y venir otro día – intento cerrar la puerta y escucho a alguien llamando a Elizabeth, reconocía esa voz estaba segura que no seguiría viendo la película

**S: **Liz! – dijo Santana llegando junto a Mercedes, Sugar, Harmony, Brittanty y Tina

Tina, Sugar, Mercedes y Brittany estudiaron con Rachel en la secundaria se volvieron muy unidas. Harmony se hizo amiga de Rachel y Elizabeth en la universidad y Rachel no dudo en unir a sus dos nuevas amigas con sus viejas amigas haciendo un grupo mas grande. Las chicas encajaron muy bien y se llevaban de maravilla

**E: **Hola chicas –

- Hola – dijeron todas al unísono

**Q: **Hola – dijo amable no tenia nada en contra de esas chicas en realidad le caían muy bien a la única que no soportaba es a esa presumida italiana

**S: **Entramos? –

**Q: **Chicas Rachel se quedo dormida mientras veíamos una película

**S: **Que? No me jodas me hizo venir para nada? Que hace dormida tan temprano no son ni las 8

**Q: **Imagino que por el viaje – Santana murmuraba improperios

**M: **Lo mejor será irnos y volver mañana

**S: **No no no Rachel me hizo venir hasta aquí además debemos hablar del viaje porque salimos el domingo – Elizabeth asintió seria capaz de lograr que Santana comenzara a gritar para despertar a Rachel – Fabray lo siento pero despertare a la enana

Santana no era la persona mas paciente del mundo y mucho menos cuando la hacían perder una noche de fiesta que terminaba con ella borracha en el departamento de alguna chica teniendo sexo lo que quedaba de noche

**Q:** Santana por favor

**S: **Nadie hace que Santana López cancele una noche de fiesta – Entro seguida por las demás y una Quinn molesta – RACHEL BARBRA BERRY CORCORAN DESPIERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ – Rachel se despertó aterrada y miro a su alrededor ahí estaba Santana con una sonrisa maliciosa

**R** MALDITA SEA SANTANA! Que carajos te pasa?

**S: **Que me pasa? – Entrecerró los ojos – nos haces venir para arreglar todo lo del viaje que sera este domingo, nos haces cancelar nuestros planes y cuando llegamos nos informan que TU ESTAS DORMIDA

**Q: **Para de gritar Santana – dijo agarrándose el puente de la nariz

**R: **Ya Santana, ya estoy despierta, siéntense yo iré al baño

**S: **Solo espero no te duermas ahí

**R: **Maldita Latina – murmuraba camino a su habitación

…

**Su: **Vendrás con nosotras al viaje Quinn?

**Q:** No Sugar, ya le dije a Rachel

**Su: **Por que? A Rachel le encantaría que vinieras

**Q:** Lo se pero iré a visitar a mis padres así que no podre

**E:** Iré a buscar a Rachel se ha tardado – ya estaba cansada de las excusas que le ponía Quinn cada año a Rachel cuando se iban de vacaciones a algún lugar o a visitar a sus padres

**Q: **Deja ya voy yo

**E: **No te molestes yo voy, tranquila – no espero respuesta y fue al cuarto de Rachel – Princesa? – entro sin tocar y encontró a Rachel en la orilla de la cama dormida – Princesa, despierta las chicas están afuera esperándote

**R:** 5 minutos mas – Dijo sin abrir los ojos

**E: **Vamos Rach, salgamos de esto rápido para que puedas dormir

**R:** Hola – le susurro

**E: **Hola – se acerco y le dio un beso – mójate la cara y vamos afuera te esperare aquí para ir juntas

**R: **Vale – Rachel se levanto e hizo lo que Elizabeth le pidió cinco minutos después ya estaban llegando al salón donde las chicas conversaban animadamente

**S:** Ya era hora – Definitivamente a Santana poco le gustaba esperar

**E:** No seas exagerada Santana

**S: **Se estaban divirtiendo ahí adentro no? – dijo con una sonrisa picara

**R: **Cállate López – Aun no superaba que haya despertado

**S:** Aburridas - todas rodaron los ojos. Santana podía ser molesta cuando se lo proponía – Por cierto me tome la libertad de ir a tu cocina y agarrar algunas de tus cervezas

**R: **No hay problema

**S:** Bueno a lo que venimos, tengo todo listo ya hice reservaciones en el hotel y compre los boletos de avión – dijo restándole importancia con la mano

**R: **Gracias, San, eres genial

**S: **Ahh casi lo olvido compartiremos habitaciones – todas las mataban con la mirada – Que? Es época de vacaciones y ustedes son muy exigentes es todo lo que pude conseguir

**R: **No hay problema Santana – miro a las demás – Como nos dividimos?

**S:** Son cuatro habitaciones así que dormiremos de dos

**H:** Yo duermo con Sugar

**T: **Yo con Mercedes

**B: **Yo con Santana

**R: **Creo que tu y yo compartiremos habitación – le dijo a Elizabeth sonriendo y esta le sonrió de vuelta, le encantaba esa sonrisa

**E: **Bueno creo que es hora de irnos – aunque no quería irse y dejarla con Fabray sabia que Rachel estaba cansada

**S: **No, nos quedaremos y beberemos hasta que yo comience a llorar

**M: **Me gusta la idea

**R: **Te nos unes Quinn?

**Q: **Claro Rach – le sonrió a la morena

…

2:45

Santana lloraba sin parar y gritaba

**S: **Berry eres la mejor – levantaba su cerveza mientras lloraba –Esa Lindsay me dejo por otra chica mas inteligente, rubia y bonita – lloraba aun mas

**E: **Santana tu la dejaste después de engañarla – Elizabeth hace rato comenzó a arrepentirse de haber aceptado quedarse a beber

**S: **Pero no me busco – Rachel se acercaba a Santana

**R: **Alguien quiere un abrazo – Rachel estaba igual de tomada que Santana las únicas sobrias eran Quinn y Elizabeth – Ven aquí – la abrazo, se ponían cada vez mas cariñosas

**E: **Ya chicas – rápidamente las separo

Tina y Mercedes reían a carcajadas de cualquier tontería, Harmony y Sugar se besaban en una esquina donde según ellas nadie podía verlas, pero todas las veían, Brittany se desvestía mientras bailaba y Quinn estaba sentada en el sofá viendo a todas con el ceño fruncido.

**R:** JUGUEMOS A LA BOTELLA -

**Q-E: **NOOO

-Siiiiii – gritaron los demás

**E: **La fiesta acaba de llegar a su fin

**S: **Que? Por qué?

**E: **Santana estas muy borracha y aun les falta hacer maletas

**T: **Mis maletas están listas hace semanas

**Q: **Elizabeth tiene razón

**R: **Pero por que parar la fiesta? No estamos divirtiendo

**Q:** Rachel es tarde debes dormir – miro a las chicas – Hay cuatro habitaciones una es mia, otra de Rachel y dos para huéspedes

**Su: **Harmony y yo queremos una

**S: **Brittany y yo en la otra

**E: **Yo dormiré con Rachel – Rachel asintió y Quinn frunció el ceño

**Q: **Yo les sedo mi cuarto a Mercedes y Tina y duermo en el sofá cama

**E: **- No creo que sea necesario, Quinn, míralas se han quedado dormidas – Todas miraron a donde estaban las dos chicas y efectivamente dormidas como piedra

**S: **Lo mejor será dejarlas ahí no me gustaría que la chinita me matara si la despierto, según Mike no se levanta de humor y cuando la despiertas es capaz de morderte

**E: **Suficiente por hoy a dormir

Todas fueron a las habitaciones. Quinn iba ubicando a cada pareja en las habitaciones

**E: **Vamos Rachel – Elizabeth se llevo a Rachel a la habitación estaba segura que en cualquier momento terminaría vomitando

**S: **Elizabeth tendrá una excelente noche – le susurro a Brittany pero Quinn logro escuchar

**B: **Por qué lo dices?

**S: **- Una vez fuimos a una fiesta y Rachel estaba muy borracha pues no se como terminamos teniendo relaciones y déjame decirte que Rachel borracha es una fiera en la cama –

_**Flashback**_

_**Rachel y Santana estaban en una fiesta bailando y bebiendo, se estaban divirtiendo. Invitaron a sus amigas, pero ninguna acepto y Elizabeth estaba visitando a su familia Italia, había invitado a Rachel, pero la morena tuvo que rechazar la invitación por cuestiones de trabajo prometiéndole ir en la siguiente oportunidad y así fue porque pasaron navidad allá.**_

_**Las chicas llevaban muchas copas ya y el alcohol hacia efecto en ellas y para no perder la costumbre Santana comenzó a llorar y Rachel estaba mas cariñosa de lo normal.**_

**S:_ Lindsay se molesto conmigo porque vine a la fiesta contigo _**

**R: _Por que no la invitaste – decía mientras bailaban y sus manos tocaban todo el cuerpo de la latina_**

**S: _Porque tú no le caes bien, dice que la engaño contigo_**

**R: _Pero eso no es cierto – comenzó a besar su cuello_**

**S: _Q-que haces? – echaba su cabeza hacia atrás para darle mas acceso a la morena_**

**R: _Darle razones para que desconfié de mi_**

**S: _Vamos a mi casa _**

_**Rápidamente salieron del local directas al departamento de la latina donde Rachel la hizo gritar de placer toda la noche.**_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Quinn había escuchado todo y Santana tenia razón la Rachel borracha a la hora de tener sexo era su favorita _**"maldita Elizabeth" "maldita Santana y su idea de beber hasta llorar"**_maldiciendo a las dos chicas se metió a su habitación que estaba junto a la Rachel

**B: **Tengo ganas de ir a dormir con Rachel y Elizabeth quizás acepten un trió no? –

…

Meses eran los que no había dormido en esa habitación, ahora solo dormía en la de Rachel, incluso la semana que paso en Los Ángeles durmió ahí ya su cama no se le hacia cómoda, extrañaba la cama de Rachel y de repente escucho un _**"mas" **_de algún lado. Solo pensaba en Elizabeth y Rachel se tranquilizo cuando escucho el nombre de Harmony en un fuerte gemido inmediatamente se levanto y encendió su estéreo porque estaba segura que esas dos chicas seguirían toda la noche.

Minutos después se volvió a levantar de su cama por un vaso de agua, salio de su habitación y lo escucho lo que menos deseaba, Elizabeth gimiendo el nombre de Rachel.

Camino rápido a la cocina se sirvió el vaso de agua y regreso al pasillo camino a su habitación y ahí estaban de nuevo los gemidos de Elizabeth que se unían a los gemidos de Harmony ¿Acaso todas estaban teniendo sexo? Se acerco a la puerta de Santana y nada, silencio absoluto _**"Al menos no soy la unica" **_Regreso sobre sus pasos y vio a Mercedes y Tina. Mercedes roncaba y Tina tenia los brazos cruzados tocando sus hombros como los vampiros _**"Que estas pensando Quinn? Mercedes es la persona mas heterosexual que conoces y Tina bueno Tina es… Tina, de ella siempre he dudado" **_sacudió su cabeza y regreso a su cuarto y volvió a escucharlas _**"Maldita Elizabeth"**_ entro a su cuarto dando un portazo

**...**

**E:** Buenos días, chicas – saludaba alegre a Santana, Brittany, Harmony y Sugar que llegaba al salón

Elizabeth estaba sentada en una de las banquetas del desayunador junto a Mercedes y Tina que estaba entre la cocina y el salón y Quinn estaba sentada en uno de los sillones del salón

**S:** Que tienen de buenos? – gruño Santana

**E:** Dormí placidamente – dice con una sonrisa _**"Idiota" **_ era la único que pensaba Quinn de ella en ese momento

**S: **Todas sabemos que tu y ese par – señalo a Harmony y Sugar – lo que menos hicieron fue dormir así que ahórratelo – Harmony, Sugar y Elizabeth estaba sonrojadas, pero no podían negarlo

**B:** Yo hubiese querido unirme a ustedes pero Santana dijo que no

**T: **Donde esta Rachel?

**E: **Dormida anoche no durmió mucho y estaba realmente cansada

**M: **Entonces ustedes dos – miro a Harmony y Sugar que estaban sentadas en el sofá – nunca me lo imagine

**S:** Yo lo se desde hace unos cuatro meses, llegue a casa de Sugar y Harmony estaba saliendo con una sonrisa mas grande que ella.

Las dos chicas estaban sonrojadas al máximo

**T: **Desde cuando salen?

**Su-H: **Ocho meses

**S: **Que? Y por que no dijeron nada?

**Su:** Aun no era nada serio

**Q: **Bueno ya no las molesten mas y desayunemos

**S: **- Lo que menos quiero ahora es comer, Fabray – Se levanto y se sirvio una buena taza de café le dio un sorbo – Lo mejor del mundo

**R: **Pensé que la mejor era yo – dijo entraron al salon – buenos días chicas

-Buenos días, Rachel – respondieron todas

**E: **Buenos días – le dijo a Rachel y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios Rachel le dio una inmensa sonrisa

**M: **Alguien esta de muy buen humor

**R: **Fue una buena noche – le guiño un ojo a Elizabeth

**S: **No disimules, Berry, todas las escuchamos

**R: **Lo se también escuche a Harmony y Sugar – y de nuevo las mejillas de Sugar y Harmony eran rojas

…

Las chicas hace unas horas se habían ido a sus hogares a dejar todo listo para sus vacaciones. Todas estaban agradecidas con Rachel ella estaba pagando absolutamente todo aunque todas podían costear el viaje Rachel se negó diciendo _**"Visitaremos a mis padres, además yo las estoy invitando" **_terminaron aceptando y Santana se encargo de todo y pago con las tarjetas de Rachel

Elizabeth se había quedado a acompañar a Rachel aunque la morena se negó diciendo que no era necesario Elizabeth insistió alegando que su equipaje ya estaba listo y no tenia nada que hacer el resto del día, Rachel no se pudo negar y acepto su compañía.

Luego que se fueron las chicas Quinn se encerró en su habitación dejando a la Elizabeth y Rachel en el salón. Salio dos horas mas tarde por una manzana y ya no estaban ahí supuso que estarían en la habitación _**"maldita Elizabeth"**_ su móvil sonó anunciando un mensaje, rápidamente lo reviso

**Nos vemos en mi casa a las 8? Quiero arreglar las cosas. Melissa**

El mal humor de Quinn desapareció, respondió positivamente el mensaje y se fue a duchar.

…

7:15

Se escuchaban las carcajadas de Elizabeth y Rachel

**E:** Vamos Rach, no puedes tener eso aun

**R:** Que tiene? Amo mi jersey de renos – hizo un pucherito

**E: **Bueno guárdalo, pero trata de olvidarte de el__**– **reían

**R: **Es mas quiero que lo uses

**E:** Que? De ninguna manera

**R: **Oh si! Te lo vas a poner porque quieres verme sonreír

**E: **Si me lo pongo que gano? – Rachel cada vez mas cerca de Elizabeth estaba apunto de cerrar el espacio entre ellas cuando tocan la puerta _**"Estúpida rubia"**_

Quinn escuchaba todo tras la puerta y cuando escucho a Elizabeth preguntarle eso no aguanto mas y toco la puerta

**R: **Adelante

**Q:** Rach

**R: **Dime, Quinn

**Q:** Voy a salir con unos amigos así que posiblemente no regrese temprano o me quede a dormir en casa de uno de ellos

**R: **Vas a conducir? – No podía evitar preocuparse por ella

**Q:** No, pedí un taxi – le sonrió

**R:** Pues diviértete – le sonrió

**Q: **Estaré aquí para llevarlas al aeropuerto

**R: **No te preocupes, Quinn, el chofer nos llevara, también debemos pasar por casa de Elizabeth ya que tu no vendrás ella se quedara no me gusta estar sola – Quinn asintió y salio de la habitación. Rachel suspiro y fue tras ella – Quinn

**Q: **Tranquila, Rach, nos vemos cuando regreses

**R: **No piensas despedirte y desearme buen viaje? – Quinn se acerco a Rachel la abrazo fuerte

**Q:** Buen viaje, bonita, espero te diviertas y le mandas saludos a tus padres de mi parte – susurro en su oído

**R: **Lo hare - Rachel no pudo evitarlo lentamente se acerco a Quinn y beso sus labios – cuídate

**Q: **Y tu – un ultimo beso por parte de Quinn y salió de la casa


	3. Chapter 3

Algo que odia Rachel Berry es la impuntualidad, no acepta que nadie llegue al trabajo ni un minuto tarde, a menos que haya avisando antes, ni siquiera a sus padres se las aceptaba. Cuando tenia ocho años su padre Hiram prometió llevarla a comer helado, pero salio tarde de la oficina y cuando llego a casa esperando encontrar a una pequeña corriendo a abrazarlo encontró una casa en total silencio con una Rachel muy molesta encerrada en su habitación. Tuvo que estar rogándole durante días para que aceptara ir a comer helado con el prometiendo que no volvería a llegar tarde en su vida.

A los doce años April la llamo para avisarle que saldría temprano del ensayo y pasarían el resto del día de compras "una tarde madre e hija" pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, una de las bailarinas cayo doblándose el tobillo y tuvieron que ensayar con la suplente y April olvido por completo avisarle a su hija. Al llegar a casa de los Berry con cuatro horas de retraso, su hija no la quería ver. Para que la perdonara le tuvo que prometer durante dos meses que le avisaría y no volvería a retrasarse mas cuando se tratara de ella, todo eso junto a dos hermosos peces dorados.

**R: **SANTANA LOPEZ MUEVE TU GRAN TRASERO AQUÍ AHORA MISMO – gritaba desde la puerta del departamento

Las chicas tenia mas de 30 minutos esperando en el auto frente a la entrada del edificio donde vive la latina. Rachel estaba segura que perderían el vuelo si Santana no salía en ese instante, así que salio del auto y subió por el ascensor directo a tocar la puerta

Diez minutos llevaba gritando y golpeando la puerta, pero nadie salio ni siquiera algún vecino pidiéndole que se callara _**"Este piso parece muerto"**_. Respiro profundo y saco su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón uno, dos, tres y…

**S: **Berry donde están?

**R: **Como que donde estamos? TENEMOS CASI UNA HORA FRENTE A TU EDIFICIO

**S: **Que? Nadie me aviso que me pasarían recogiendo, yo estoy en el aeropuerto – Escuchaba a Rachel maldecir y luego un fuerte suspiro

**R: **Vamos para allá – sin esperar respuesta colgó la llamada y regreso al auto

**E: **Donde esta Santana? – pregunto al ver la cara con la que volvía Rachel

**R: **En el aeropuerto – gruño todas comenzaron a reír y se callaron inmediatamente al recibir la mirada fulminante de Rachel.

…

Las chicas aterrizaban a media noche en el Aeropuerto Barajas de Madrid España. Esperaban su equipaje

- Disculpe Señorita puedo ayudarla? – le hablo un hombre a Rachel esta se giro y sus ojos se iluminaron para luego saltar a los brazos de su padre LeRoy

**R: **Papa te extrañe tanto – decía mientras unas lagrimas salían por sus ojos

**L: **Yo también pequeña, estoy tan contento de tenerte aquí y a ustedes también chicas – dijo viendo a las chicas

**R: **Donde esta papa? – pregunto buscando a su papa con la mirada

**L: **Esta estacionando su auto – observo entre la gente y vio a su esposo – ahí esta – señalo Rachel lo busco con su mirada e inmediatamente corrió a su encuentro

**R: **Papi papi

**H: **Princesa – la recibió en brazos y le dio vueltas en el aire – como te extrañe

**R: **Y yo – volvía a llorar

**H: **Hija por que lloras? – le secaba las lagrimas con sus pulgares

**R: **Estoy tan contenta de verlos

**H: **Yo también, pero no llores o me harás llorar a mi – Rachel rio – así esta mejor extrañaba esa sonrisa – Rachel sonrió aun mas – vamos con los demás

Todos se saludaron luego se dividieron cuatro chicas con LeRoy y cuatro con Hiram y asi con Señores Berry las dejaron en el hotel para que descansaran

…

Rachel se removía dejando ver su torso desnudo. Elizabeth despertó al sentir el movimiento y comenzó a dejar beso en su espalda

**E: **Buenos días, princesa

**R: **Buen día, Liz, como dormiste?

**E: **Mmmm muy bien lo poco que me dejaste, siempre duermo bien a tu lado – sonrió le dio un beso corto

**R: **Te quiero

**E: **Yo también te quiero – se besaron y volvieron a hacer el amor

…

**R: **Buenos días, chicas

Rachel llegaba a la mesa donde se encontraban las demás de la mano de Elizabeth para las otras chicas era normal verlas así, sabían que entre ellas no había nada mas que una amistad muy especial

- Buenos días - respondió

**S: **Esa sonrisa significa una cosa… - fue interrumpida

**Su: **Sexo mañanero – Elizabeth se sonrojo y Rachel sonrió aun mas. Sugar y Santana chocaron sus manos

**R: **La mejor forma de comenzar el día – le guiño un ojo a Harmony que también estaba sonrojada por lo que había dicho Sugar, ellas había comenzado su día de igual forma.

**T: **Que haremos hoy?

**R: **Mis padres pasaran por nosotras en dos horas y nos llevaran a recorrer la ciudad asi que las quiero puntual – miro a Santana, esta y las demas asintieron

Las chicas terminaron de desayunar y subieron a arreglarse para salir a recorrer la ciudad

…

Rachel y Elizabeth esperaban en el lobby del hotel a las demás chicas cuando. Elizabeth se dio cuenta que una chica desde hace rato las miraba demasiado sobre todo a Rachel, al principio no le dio importancia, pero lo hacia descaradamente

La chica de piel morena, delgada, cabello negro y largo, estatura media y ojos marrón oscuro se acercaba junto a otra un poco mas alta que la otra, piel blanca, cabello marrón claro, delgada y de ojos azules

- Rachel? – la morena voltea al oír su nombre

**R: **Lauren? **– **La de cabello negro asiente y se funden en un efusivo abrazo – Oh, por Dios no puedo creer que seas tu – la apretaba mas a ella. Elizabeth se aclaro la garganta y las dos chicas se separaron – Lauren ella es Elizabeth una de mis mejores amigas

**E: **Mucho gusto Elizabeth Langone – estiro su mano

**L: **Lauren Becker – estrecho su mano – ella es Stephanie Kaysen – presenta a la ojiazul, esta estrecha su mano a Elizabeth y luego a Rachel

Lauren y Rachel se conocieron en la fiesta de unos amigos en común. Rachel vio a Lauren sola y no pudo evitar acercarse a ella para intentar algo, pero después que la conoció se dio cuenta que sería en vano, así que comenzaron a hablar de todo y nada, intercambiaron números telefónicos y quedaron varias veces, se hicieron buenas amigas.

**R: **Al fin te conozco Stephanie, Lauren tiene meses intentando presentarnos.

**St: **Me consta, pero eres una chica realmente ocupada y has rechazado todas nuestras invitaciones a salir – finge estar ofendida y luego las tres ríen. Elizabeth se sentía un poco incomoda con esas chicas

**R: **Y que hacen aquí?

**St-L: ¡**Vacaciones! – vuelven a reír – ustedes? – esta vez es Lauren que pregunta

**R-E: **También – se miran y sonríen – llegamos anoche – responde Rachel

**L: **Andan solas?

**E: **No, somos un grupo de ocho chicas

**St: **Genial! Un amigo nuestro hará una fiesta mañana en la noche, seria genial que vinieran – entrego una tarjeta con la dirección – es ahí las esperamos a las 10pm a ver si estaba vez cumples – le guiña un ojo a Rachel y luego se despiden

El resto del grupo no tardo en aparecer, Elizabeth y Rachel les informaron de la fiesta a las que fueron invitadas, todas celebraron y luego se fueron con los padres de Rachel que habían llegado por ellas

Pasaron el día recorriendo las calles de Madrid fueron al centro, El Parque de Retiro donde esta La Casa de Cristal también visitaron el Palacio Velazquez, el museo del Prado y el museo Reina Sofía

Regresaron al hotel cansadas. Rachel, Elizabeth y Santana decidieron bajar el restaurante del hotel a cenar mientras las demás chicas cenarían en sus habitaciones.

**St: **Rachel! – llamo la chica que estaba llegando junto con Lauren al restaurante y las vio sentadas

**R: **Hola, chicas – saludo – les presento a mi amiga Santana López y ya conocen a Elizabeth – señalo a las chicas

**St-L: **Mucho gusto… Hola Elizabeth – cada una estrecho la mano de Santana

**S: **Nos acompañan? – pregunto amable esa chica Stephanie estaba como quería

Lauren y Stephanie aceptaron la invitación de las dos chicas, ordenaron y comenzaron a hablar de cualquier cosa

Rachel tenía su celular en la mesa y comenzó a sonar apareciendo una imagen de Quinn en la pantalla

**R: **Permiso, debo contestar esto – se levanto y alejo para hablar por teléfono

Elizabeth que estaba sentada junto a Rachel miro a Santana para hacerle entender quien era. Se dio cuenta de las miradas entre las chicas y decidió preguntar

**L: **Todo bien?

**E:** Si – Santana y Elizabeth miraron a donde estaba Rachel, parecía que discutía con alguien

**St: **No se ve contenta

**S: **No lo esta… me pregunto que querrá ahora – murmuro

**L: **Que ocurre con Rachel? – pregunto preocupada

**E: **No es nada, solo su compañera de piso

**St: **Debe ser una emergencia con el lugar para que te llame en vacaciones

**E: **No me sorprendería que solo llame para molestar – murmuro para ella aunque Lauren escucho, iba a preguntar algo mas pero Rachel regresaba a la mesa. Ninguna se atrevió a preguntar nada así que prefirieron retomar la conversación de antes

…

**St: **Nos vemos mañana en la fiesta no?

**R: **Por supuesto ahí estaremos – les dio una sonrisa marca Rachel Berry y se despidieron

**S: **Esa chica Stephanie esta muy buena – caminan hacia el ascensor

**R: **Bastante… Lauren quiso que ella y yo saliéramos, pero nunca coincidimos no tenía tiempo libre

**E:** Que hay de Lauren?

**R: **Ella es heterosexual créeme, cuando la conocí intente ligar con ella pero me rechazo desde entonces somos amigas y me conto que su mejor amiga si jugaba para mi equipo así que le dio mi numero a Stephanie y ella intento quedar conmigo pero como les dije no tenía tiempo

**S: **Hace cuanto fue eso? – subían al ascensor

**R:** Un año? – no estaba segura del tiempo

**S: **Ahora entiendo ese fue mas o menos la fecha cuando te llenaste de trabajo para no pensar tanto en Quinn

**E: **Lo recuerdo! Tuve que ir a su oficina porque no atendí mis llamadas… terminamos teniendo sexo ahí – rio picara al recordarlo. Rachel golpeo su brazo – Auch! Y eso por que fue? – sobaba la zona afectada

**R: **Te podías ahorrar esa ultima parte

**S: **Como si no supiera lo que hacen – caminaban por el pasillo a sus habitaciones y se formo una sonrisa picara en sus labios – cuanto a que ahora mismo Sugar y Harmony lo están haciendo

**E: **100$ - estrecho su mano con Santana

**R: **No puedo creer que estén apostando por eso

**S: **Es divertido! Te unes o que Berry?

**R: **Va! 100$ A que lo están haciendo

Las tres se acercaron a la puerta de la habitación de Sugar y Harmony, pegaron sus orejas y esperaron algo, absoluto silencio

**E: **Lo sabia! N-A-D-A! Ja! Dinero fácil – sonría triunfante

**S: **Calla Langone – Santana odiaba perder y mas contra las presumidas de Elizabeth

**E: **Quieres seguir apostando López?

**R: **Que tal esa? – señalo otra puerta

**E: **Rach, esa es la de Mercedes y Tina

**S: **Podría esperarlo de la chinita, pero no de Whitney – Rachel comenzó a reír maliciosamente

**R: **Apuesto a que Tina termina coqueteando o intentando algo mas con Stephanie mañana en la fiesta

**E: **Estoy dentro 200$ y que Tina consigue algo

**S: **Que? Si esa chica no se sacaba el ojo de encima a Rachel – Elizabeth frunció el ceño

**E: **Pero Rachel no quiere nada con ella o si? – miro a la morena

**R: **No, además Santana se veía interesada – miro a la latina

**S: **Lo estaba, pero no te dejaba de mirar… Bah dejemos que la chinita lo intente si consigue algo le daré 200$ a cada una si no ustedes me lo darán a mi que es lo mas seguro – reía

**E: **Cállate! Estabas segura que Sugar y Harmony lo estaban haciendo y mira N-A… - escucharon un fuerte gemido – Ahora si lo están haciendo – las tres comenzaron a reír y se fueron a sus habitaciones

…

**El fic no tendrá Brittana porque no me gusta.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y lamento los errores.**


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel se terminaba de arreglar para la fiesta un jean ajustado, una blusa verde oscuro, un blazer negro y unos tacones de plataforma negros serian su vestimenta esa noche.

Tenia pensada dos cosas para esta noche: olvidar un rato a Quinn y hacer que Santana perdiera la apuesta, la segunda la tenia fácil, la primera no tanto. Suspiro

**R: **Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé – susurro

**E: **Estas hermosa

Elizabeth salía del baño con un vestido corto de color azul marino y unas sandalias de gladiador marrones

**E: **Que tal estoy?

**R: **Preciosa como siempre – Elizabeth le sonrió y aunque Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa noto su tristeza

**E: **Que ocurre? – Rachel suspiro y se recostó en la cama

**R: **No puedo dejar de pensar en ella – Elizabeth frunció el ceño

**E: **Cielo, no me gusta verte así y mas si es por ella

**R: **Lo se, pero es difícil sabes? Sigo enamorada de ella

**E: **No quiero que te vuelva a lastimar – le acariciaba el cabello – sigo sin saber como no le pediste que se fuera de tu casa

**R: **Porque me enamore sola, ella no tiene la culpa

**E: **Te dijo que no estaba lista para una relación y estuvo dos años con Melissa – Rachel se cubrió la cara con una almohada – escucha Rachel yo deseo lo mejor para ti, me hubiese encantado que lo nuestro funcionara, pero no fue así porque ninguna quería sufrir en un futuro y yo no quiero que sufras por nadie. Eres lo más importante que tengo junto con mis padres y hare lo que sea para ayudarte a ser feliz y no creo que tu felicidad sea Quinn, te haces daño Rachel

**R: **Lizzie… - fue interrumpida

**E: **Se que te acuestas con ella y se que su habitación esta de adorno porque ella no duerme ahí, duerme contigo – Rachel rio – Que?

**R: **Cuando llamo ayer estaba algo pasada de tragos me pregunto que hacia tu ropa en mi armario, sonaba realmente celosa. Te juro que llegue a pensar que me diría algo mas, pero nada – Rachel estaba triste

**E: **No soy de su agrado – se acostó junto a Rachel y se quedaron en silencio un largo rato – te propongo algo

**R: **Escucho

**E: **Olvidemos todo por esta noche, como cuando estábamos en la universidad – Rachel comenzó a reír

**R: **Aun recuerdo los regaños de mis padres por llegar borracha a la casa y en la mañana estaban mis madres esperando en el desayunador para darme el discurso de porque las drogas son malas – Elizabeth rio con ella

**E: **Fueron tiempos realmente locos

**R: **Bastante… recuerdo cuando Harmony salto del techo de esa casa a la piscina desnuda – las dos reían a carcajadas

**E: **Trate de evitarlo, pero cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza es difícil sacárselo

**R: **Tu no te quedas atrás o olvidas que tu también saltaste?

**E: **Fue una locura, si me lo dicen ahora no lo haría – ambas suspiraron

**R: **Tenemos que ganar la apuesta – cambio de tema

**E: **Ganaremos, no permitiré que Santana López este burlándose de mi

**R: **Mínimo debemos conseguir un beso – Elizabeth asintió – vamos las chicas deben estar esperando por nosotras – Se levanto de la cama y luego ayudo a Elizabeth y tomadas de la mano salieron de la habitación directas a encontrarse con sus amigas en la lobby del hotel

…

Santana López no se caracterizaba por su paciencia, todos estos años de amistad con Rachel la convirtieron en una persona algo obsesiva con la puntualidad así que no eran una buena combinación.

Tenían 10 minutos esperando a Rachel y Elizabeth y ya estaba histérica, las demás solo rogaban que aparecieran para que Santana se calmara después de gritarles.

**M: **Ahí vienen – sonrió y dios gracias a Dios que llegaran

**S: **Se tardaron – gruño molesta y cruzada de brazos

**R: **Lo lamento, fue mi culpa – Santana suspiro al darse cuenta de la tristeza que transmitía la mirada de Rachel así que lo dejo pasar ya hablaría con ella

**S: **Bueno ya que están aquí podemos irnos

**R: **Faltan Lauren y Stephanie – Santana sonrió recordando la apuesta y justo en ese momento las dos chicas hacían acto de presencia

**L: **Lamentamos hacerlas esperar es que regresamos algo tarde al hotel

**R: **No hay problema nosotras acabamos de llegar

Tina miraba a Stephanie de arriba abajo y Elizabeth se dio cuenta y le hizo una seña a Rachel para que la viera

**R: **Chicas ellas son nuestras otras amigas Mercedes, Sugar, Harmony y Tina – señalo a sus amigas – ellas son Lauren y Stephanie

**T: **Mucho gusto – estrecho su mano a Stephanie, acción que repitieron las demás chicas

Rachel y Elizabeth sonrieron mientras Santana fruncía el ceño, Tina comenzaba a caer en los encantos de Stephanie y eso no le gustaba no podía perder la apuesta

**R: **Nos vamos? – las demás asintieron y rápidamente salieron del hotel, pidieron un taxi que las llevara a su destino

…

Rachel bailaba sensualmente con una chica cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar en su pantalón

- Linda algo te vibra ahí atrás – le informo la chica

**R: **Oh! Es mi móvil – lo saco de su bolsillo trasero y vio quien era – disculpa debo atender esto ya regreso – la chica asintió y Rachel se fue a un sitio donde pudiese hablar sin tanto ruido – Holaaaaaaa – grito efusiva, las muchas copas que había bebido comenzaba a hacer efecto

**Q: **_Hola, Rach – _reía, se dio cuenta que Rachel había bebido

**R: **Quinnie, como estas?

**Q: **_Por lo visto no tan bien como tu – _reía

**R: **Estoy genial, España es grandioso es una lastima que no vinieras

**Q: **_Para el próximo, lo prometo _– Rachel se quedo callada Quinn siempre le prometía lo mismo y nunca lo cumplía – _Rach, te llamo porque te debo una disculpa… no tenia porque decir todas esas cosas sobre Elizabeth… tu puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras sin darme explicaciones porque no me las debes _– Rachel cerró los ojos el efecto del alcohol de repente había desaparecido – _No sé porque me puse así… De verdad lo lamento Rachel_

**R: **No pasa nada Quinn, esta todo bien

**Q: **_Cuando regreses haremos una fiesta tan ruidosa que los vecinos de abajo no podrán dormir – _Rachel rio

**R: **Vale, pero lo de los vecinos no me agrada no me gustaría que me hicieran lo mismo

**Q: **_Vivir en el ultimo piso tiene sus ventajas _

**R: **Aun falta mucho ya veremos

- Linda vienes? – pregunto la misma chica con la que hace minutos bailaba

**Q: **_Es contigo? _– Quinn había escuchado la voz de la chica

**R: **Si, Quinn, debo irme me están esperando, las chicas y yo estamos en una fiesta

**Q: **_Oh! Lo siento, Rach, no sabia… bueno que te diviertas_

**R: **Gracias, Quinn, ya hablaremos. Cuídate – no espero respuesta y colgó la llamada sabia que Quinn se despediría con un "te quiero" y ahora mismo no estaba preparada para escucharlo sin romper a llorar

- Estas bien? – se acerco la chica a Rachel

**R: **Si – respiro profundo – bailamos? – la chica sonrió la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la pista de baile

…

**E: **Bueno míralas Santana, creo que has perdido

**S: **No no no, aun no han pasado a algo más

Elizabeth y Santana desde que llegaron a la fiesta no le habían sacado el ojo a Tina y Stephanie, la asiática no se había despegado de la chica desde que salieron del hotel y en la fiesta estaban igual bebían y hablaban animadamente.

Tina hacia un par de meses que había terminado con Mike, pero entre esos dos siempre era igual, su relación era una montaña rusa terminaban y volvían, terminaban y volvían y así era siempre.

**S: **Stephanie vive en Nueva York, creo que Mike la tendrá difícil para volver esta vez con Tina

**E: **Tal vez esto ayude en algo a su relacion

**S: **El darse cuenta que puede perder a Tina le abrirá los ojos

**E: **Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde – Lauren se acercaba a las chicas

**L: **Hola – las chicas le sonrieron – Alguna de ustedes saben que le pasa a Rachel?

**E: **Por que la pregunta?

**L: **Recuerdo que ella era el alma de la fiesta y ahora esta sentada en la mesa bebiendo y con la mirada perdida – Elizabeth y Santana se miraron agradecieron a Lauren y fueron a ver a su amiga

**E: **Hola – la morena las miro, cada una estaba sentada a un lado de ella – Que pasa?

**R: **Me llamo hace un rato

**S: **Que quería?

**R: **Disculparse por lo de anoche

**S: **Que de anoche?

**R: **Le dio un ataque de celos no se y comenzó a reclamarme porque la ropa de Elizabeth estaba en mi armario y hoy me llamo para disculparse porque no somos nada y es verdad, pero no se imaginan las ganas que tenia de decirle que podíamos ser algo mas si ella quería

**S: **Rachel, no esta bien y tampoco esta bien que tengas relaciones con ella si sabes que no pasara de ahí te haces daño

**E: **Santana tiene razón, Rach, lo mejor es que hables con ella y aclaren todo cuando regresemos y le dices que quieres intentarlo si lo acepta bien si no es mejor terminar con todo

**S: **Lo que dice ella es cierto, lo mejor será que aclaren todo

**L:** Chicas todo bien? – Lauren se acerco a las chicas preocupada por su amiga sabia que algo le pasaba

**R: **Todo bien – le sonrió y Lauren le devolvió la sonrisa poco convencida

**L: **Oigan su amiga si que no pierde tiempo

**S: **Que amiga?

**L: **mmm Tina! Esta besándose con Stephanie cerca de la barra

**E-S-R: **QUE? – las tres se levantaron de la mesa y fueron a ver la escena, pero alguien sujeto por el brazo a Rachel se giro y vio a Lauren

**L: **Me dirás que tienes? – Rachel suspiro y asintió

**R: **Es una chica…

**L: **Tu compañera de piso no? – Rachel se sorprendió pero asintió

**R: **Como sabes?

**L: **Santana y Elizabeth me contaron que ella la que te llamo anoche ¿Qué ocurre entre ustedes?

**R: **Ella y yo mantenemos relaciones prácticamente desde que se mudo conmigo y yo me enamore de ella, le propuse varias veces tener algo mas, pero ella decía que no por diferentes razones – Lauren asintió – un día yo estaba trabajando y ella me escribió para quedar en un restaurante porque tenia algo muy importante que decirme

_**Flashback**_

_**Rachel estaba en su oficina trabajando cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar anunciando un mensaje.**_

**Nos vemos en el restaurante de siempre a las 8pm necesito decirte algo importante. Te quiero. Quinn**

_**La sonrisa en el rostro de Rachel era enorme, Quinn había estado súper atenta y cariñosa esa semana, es cierto que no habían tenido relaciones desde hace mas de un mes, pero siempre estaba pendiente de ella, le daba besos en la mejilla a cada rato, le hacia el desayuno, mantenía todo en orden como a Rachel le gustaba y como esos muchas más cosas.**_

_**Ese día decidió salir temprano del trabajo así podría arreglarse, llego a su apartamento, se dio un baño, se puso un vestido negro y corto junto con una sandalias plateadas, se maquillo, tomo su bolso y abrigo y salio de la casa.**_

_**Rachel solo esperaba una pregunta en esa cena "¿quieres ser mi novia?" lo que desde hace años esperaba y al fin lo escucharía.**_

_**20 minutos fue lo que tardo en llegar al sitio acordado, entro y rápidamente la encontró con la mirada lo que la extraño es que Quinn no estaba sola, pero le resto importancia. Con una gran sonrisa se llego a la mesa donde estaba la rubia**_

**R: _Hola – saludo. Quinn se levanto y abrazo a la morena_**

**Q: _Hola, Rach, siéntate por favor – la morena obedeció y se sentó – me alegra tanto que vinieras – Rachel sonrió y miro a la chica junto a Quinn – Que mal educada soy – golpeo su cabeza con su mano – Rach, ella es Melissa – volteo a ver a la chica – mi novia_**

_**El mundo se detuvo para Rachel y solo se repetían las palabras de Quinn "mi novia, mi novia, mi novia" en diferentes escenarios y en cámara lenta "Melissa mi novia" A. No lo podía creer y vaya que le costo reaccionar**_

**R: _Wow! Quinn, n-no no me lo esperaba – sonrió como pudo_**

**M: _Es un placer Rachel – estiro su mano – Quinn me ha hablado mucho de ti_**

**R:_ Igual Melissa, eres realmente afortunada_**

_**Melissa era una chica pelirroja, alta, de buen cuerpo, ojos color miel y muy agradable, pero para Rachel en ese momento no lo era **_

**M: _Lo se – le dio un beso a Quinn y Rachel rápidamente desvió la mirada_**

**Q: _Mis dos chicas favoritas al fin se conocen – Melissa sonrió feliz y Rachel hizo una mueca – Pedimos?_**

**R: _Disculpen iré al baño, ya regreso – rápidamente se levanto y camino al baño_**

_**Al llegar al baño le marco a Elizabeth diciéndole que iría para allá y que le avisara a Santana porque realmente las necesitaba. **_

_**Regreso a la mesa y veía a las dos chicas susurrándose cosas al oído lo que le provoco nauseas. **_

_**Informo que debia retirarse ya que mientras estaba en el baño había recibido una llamada de Elizabeth diciéndole que Santana necesitaba de sus amigas porque había discutido fuertemente con Lindsay. Quinn y Melissa entendieron y se despidieron de la morena, esta rápidamente salio al aparcamiento, subió a su auto y comenzó a llorar hasta llegar a casa de Elizabeth donde sus dos mejores amigas la esperaban.**_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

**R: **Terminaron después de año y medio porque Melissa le propuso a Quinn mudarse juntas, pero ella la rechazo, discutieron y su relación acabo. Después de unos meses comenzamos a tener relaciones otra vez y así estamos – Lauren procesaba toda la información

**L: **Sigues enamorada de ella? – la morena asintió – has hablado con ella sobre ustedes? – Negó – deberías Rach

**R: **Lo se, pero tengo miedo, no quiero que me rechace de nuevo porque puede pasar, yo no se que siente ella por mi, se podría decir que estoy enamorada sola

**L: **Tú no lo sabes

**R: **Pero es lo que me ha demostrado, Lauren, no quiso una relación conmigo en dos años, luego salio con Melissa por año y medio

**L: **entonces por que sigues teniendo relaciones con ella? Te haces daño tu misma Rachel, ella no esta obligada a corresponderte y tampoco te obliga a tener relaciones con ella, tu debes estar al tanto de la consecuencias que puede traer ser amigos con beneficio – Rachel bajo la cabeza – lo mejor es que hables con ella y si no quiere algo mas es mejor que te alejes, te des un tiempo, no lograste olvidarla o superarla en ese tiempo que estuvo de novia con Melissa porque vives con ella y la ves todos los días

**R: **Me metí de lleno en el trabajo para no verla casi pero fue imposible, esperaba a que llegara del trabajo fuese la hora que fuese – las lagrimas caían por las mejillas de Rachel

**L: **Cuando regreses habla con ella, es lo mejor – Rachel asintió – ahora vamos a ver que paso entre Tina y Stephanie – Rachel se limpio las lagrimas y fue a donde estaban sus amigas

**E: **Ya supéralo López, perdiste

**L: **Que nos perdimos?

**S: **Tina y Stephanie estaban besándose y ahora desaparecieron

**St: **Quienes desaparecieron? – Stephanie hacia acto de presencia

**L: **Donde estabas?

**St: **En el baño

**S: **Has visto a Tina?

**St: **No es aquella chica que esta bailando allá? – todas voltearon a donde señalaba la chica y efectivamente la asiática bailaba sensualmente con un chico rubio

**S: **Pero hace un momento tu y ella… estaban… allá – señalo la barra

**St: **Oh si, pero ella dijo algo así como "no, esto no es lo mío" me pidió disculpas y se fue

Santana no se lo creía, obviamente había perdido la apuesta Tina había intentado algo mas con Stephanie y lo logro **"Maldita china, me hizo perder 400$" **miro a Elizabeth que tenia una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro

**S: **Las odio – gruño y se fue por una bebida a la barra. Las demás chicas reían por la actitud de la latina

**St: **Rachel quieres bailar? – extendió su mano, Rachel acepto con una sonrisa y se fueron a la pista de baile

**L: **Stephanie ira por todo con Rachel

**E: **Como sabes?

**L: **Aparte de que es mi amiga y la conozco, desde que le mostré fotos de ella y los continuos rechazos a las cenas y fiestas a las que la invito Stephanie quedo algo así como prendada con Rachel – Elizabeth asintió

**E: **Cualquiera queda prendada con Rachel?

**L: **Lo dices por ti?

**E: **No te confundas, amo a Rachel, pero no como mi pareja – Lauren asintió – lo intentamos en la universidad, pero no funciono, desde entonces somos mejores amigas

**L: **Amigas con beneficios no? – Elizabeth abrió los ojos y la miro

**E: **Como lo sabes?

**L: **Algo obvio, pero ustedes si tienen sus sentimientos claros

**E: **Si

Dos chicos se acercaron a Elizabeth y Lauren para sacarlas a bailar lo que corto la conversación de las chicas

…

Rachel y Stephanie estaban sentadas en la mesa hablando le había contado su historia con Quinn y Stephanie su ultima relación amorosa y lo mal que termino.

**St: **En serio estaba loca – reían a carcajadas

**R: **Te creo. Una vez salí con una chica que en nuestra primera cita se rapo la cabeza – Stephanie abrió los ojos como plato y comenzó a reír a carcajadas

**St: **Rachel te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo el viernes? – pregunto después de que se formara un cómodo silencio. Rachel lo pensó y decidió aceptar

**R: **Me encantaría cenar contigo – Stephanie sonría de oreja a oreja

**St: **Te parece si nos vemos en el lobby a las 9? – Rachel asintió – quieres bailar?

**R: **Por supuesto – ambas chicas fueron a bailar junto a las demás personas

Las chicas bailaban tranquilamente cuando fueron interrumpidas por una latina muy efusiva

**S: **Racheeeeeeeel – abrazaba a Rachel por la cintura – como la pasa la mejor amiga del mundo?

**R: **¡Wow! Cuanto has bebido? – giro para quedar frente a su amiga

**S: **Unas copas nada más

**St: **Unas treinta tal vez? – Rachel rio

**S: **Hay una linda chica allá que me invito a su apartamento – señalo a una rubia en la barra que las saludaba con la mano – solo venia a despedirme – beso la mejilla de Rachel – las veré mañana

**R: **Donde están las demás?

**S: **No lo se y ahora mismo no me importa adiooooooos – se alejo tambaleándose hasta la barra donde la sujeto la rubia y salieron del local

**E: **Con quien se fue Santana? – pregunto acercándose. Había visto toda la escena mientras bailaba

**R: **Una chica que conoció, pero iba muy borracha espero no cometa ninguna locura

**E: **Déjala sabes cómo es Santana mañana la tendrás quejándose de la resaca – Rachel rio

**R: **Tienes razón ¿Dónde están las demás?

**T: **Aquí – Tina, Brittany y Mercedes llegaban a donde estaban las chicas

**E: **Harmony y Sugar?

**M: **Se regresaron al hotel

**R: **Esas chicas son realmente hormonales

**E: **Nosotras qué? Nos vamos? – Las chicas asintieron

**St: **Iré por Lauren

**E: **Estaba bailando con un chico por allá – Stephanie agradeció la información y fue a buscar a Lauren para irse junto a las otras chicas

Cuando todas estaban reunidas salieron del local y regresaron al hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

Viernes, en definitiva es el día favorito de Rachel por qué? _**"Viernes es un día para estar feliz" **_decía cuando era pequeña con una enorme sonrisa al puro estilo Rachel Berry.

Todos los viernes se levanta con una gran sonrisa, positivismo y energía pegajosa. En la mañana se repetía una y otra vez "Hoy será un excelente día" y así pasaba, sus viernes sin excepción eran excelentes nada lograba arruinarlo, ni Quinn.

Sus viernes iban cambiando a medida que crecía, cuando era pequeña pasaba el día con Shelby, Hiram, LeRoy y April de compras, comiendo helado, caminando en Central Park, iban al cine y así muchas cosas más. Al finalizar su tarde en familia se con su madres a pasar el fin de semana en su departamento y en la noche Santana se quedaba a dormir con ella tenían su tradicional pijama da donde comían dulces hasta que les dolía la panza y veían películas hasta quedarse dormidas.

Cuando era una adolescente por la tarde cantaba un rato, salía con alguna chica y luego se iba de fiesta con Santana donde se les unían Sam, Puck, Mercedes, Tina, Sugar, Mike, Brittany, Kurt y Blaine y donde conseguía otra chica.

En la universidad estudiaba, se iba de compras con Harmony y Elizabeth, cenaba con sus padres y se iba de fiesta con sus amigas, aunque sus recuerdos después de las 10pm son borrosos, lo único que recuerda era amanecer el sábado con una gran resaca y en la cama de alguna chica a la que no recordaba el nombre, pero nada de eso la detenía a seguir con la fiesta de la noche anterior que terminaba hasta el domingo casi lunes.

Actualmente sus viernes son más tranquilos a veces iba a algún sitio a tomar algo con sus amigos, otros días cenaba con ellos, va al cine o al teatro, invita a Santana y Elizabeth a una pijamada después de pasar el día de compras o quedaba con alguna chica.

La tarde la paso con sus padres, ya que las demás chicas decidieron recorrer la ciudad por sus cuentas y aunque les pidió a Santana y Elizabeth que la acompañaran declinaron la oferta para que pudiese pasar tiempo a solas con sus padres.

Fueron de compras y comieron helado como hace mucho no hacían y aunque sus padres le pidieron que se quedara en casa con ellos lo rechazo por la cita que tenia con Stephanie esa noche, prometiendo quedarse el sábado con ellos.

Sus padres la dejaban en la entrada del hotel

**H: **Que te diviertas, mi amor – le daba un beso en la mejilla a su hija y este sonreía

**R: **Lo hare, papi. Nos vemos mañana – le daba un beso en la mejilla a cada uno – los quiero – grito antes de entrar

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en su piso, toco la puerta de la habitación de Santana y Brittany, pero nadie salió imagino que aun seguirían recorriendo la ciudad así que se fue directamente a la suya

**S: **Vamos Langone, salgamos

**E: **No estoy de ganas Santana, no insistas

Rachel entraba a la habitación

**R: **Hola chicas – saludaba con una gran sonrisa

**S-E: **Hola, Rach – dijeron al unísono y luego cada una recibía un beso en la mejilla

**R: **Que tal su día? – se acostaba en el pecho de Elizabeth que la abrazaba

**E: **Bien, aunque nos hiciste falta – Rachel sonreía y le regalaba un beso en los labios

**S: **Porque con ella tienes un trato especial? – Santana hacia un pucherito muy tierno y se cruzaba de brazos. Rachel reía

**E: **Celosa, López? – levantaba una ceja

**S: **Para nada – negaba con la cabeza

**R: **Santana necesita de mis besos eh – se acercaba poco a poco a la latina, la atrapo entre sus brazos para comenzar besar todo su rostro y por ultimo un corto pero sentido beso en los labios

**E: **Creo que estoy celosa – las tres comenzaron a reír

**S: **No te preocupes para ti también hay – las dos morenas atacaron a cosquillas y uno que otro beso a su amiga

Las tres tenían una relación muy especial, si bien Elizabeth se unió a Santana y Rachel muchos años después sentían como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Tenían una conexión que absolutamente nadie ha logrado romper y mucho menos unirse. Eran las tres mosqueteras _**"Una para todas y todas para una" **_gritaron una vez para después chocar sus cervezas en una de sus noches de tragos donde terminaron dormidas en la puerta del apartamento de Santana ya que esta no podía caminar y las otras dos no la podían así que se acomodaron y abrazadas se quedaron dormidas.

**S: **Que usaras para tu cita con Stephanie?

**R: **Un vestido que compre hoy

**S: **Comprando ropa nueva para la cita mmm interesada Berry?

**R: **Puede, Stephanie es muy agradable, estuvimos hablando en la fiesta y estos días, me agrada mucho

**E: **Date una oportunidad te lo mereces y Lauren me dijo que esta prendada por tus continuos rechazos – reía

**S: **Eso pasa, quieres más a las personas que te rechazan o deseas mas lo que no puedes obtener… era algo así

**R: **Veré como se da todo esta noche y si sale bien pues la invito a otra cita – las dos chicas asintieron – me iré a bañar ustedes que harán?

**S: **Yo quiero ir a tomar algo, pero la viejita de acá – señalo a Elizabeth – no está de humor – imitaba su voz y hacía gestos exagerados con sus manos y cara

**E: **No vas a parar hasta que te diga que si?

**S: **No

**R: **Con los años aprendí que Santana logra lo que quiere y si ella quiere salir y que tú la acompañes terminaras haciéndolo – Santana asintió y Elizabeth rodo los ojos y luego suspiro

**E: **Saldré contigo – Santana sonrió triunfante y Rachel rio y se metió en el baño

20 minutos tardo en bañarse y tapada por una toalla salió del baño para encontrarse con sus dos amigas acostadas en la cama mirando el techo

**S: **Me gusta esta vista – dice apoyada en sus codos mirando a Rachel de arriba abajo. Elizabeth la imito

**E: **Totalmente de acuerdo – Rachel se sonrojo

**S: **Me encantan tus piernas ¿Como las tienes tan largas – Rachel se encogió de hombros

**E: **Tocarlas es mejor – Elizabeth se relamía los labios

Rachel estaba segura que si la toalla llegaba a caer no llegaría a la cita y por su cabeza paso dejarla caer, pero no lo haría, ella era una chica muy responsable así que para no tentar a la suerte prefirió agarrar sus cosas y terminar de arreglarse en el baño

**S: **Te propongo algo

**E: **Escucho

**S: **Si no conseguimos nada esta noche esperaremos a Rachel aquí y tendremos una pijamada – reía con picardía

**E: **Estas proponiéndome un trió? – Santana asintió. Elizabeth se iba a negar, pero no podía negar que le gustaba la idea – Rachel llegara primero que nosotras, ella va a cenar y nosotras a tomar

**S: **Si llega primero la despertamos de la mejor formar – Elizabeth sonreía – estoy segura que le encantara

**E: **Acepto

Rachel salía del baño con una vestido corto de color blanco y sandalias marrones, llevaba su cabello ondulado suelto y se había maquillado un poco

**R: **Como me veo?

**E: **Estas hermosa, Rach, siempre lo estas – Elizabeth se acercaba a Rachel y la abrazaba para después darle un cortito beso en los labios

**R: **Gracias

**S: **Hermosa, Rachel – Santana se acerca a sus amigas – Podríamos hacerlo ahora – susurra a Elizabeth cuando Rachel se veía en el espejo. Elizabeth ríe y niega con la cabeza

**R: **De que se ríen?

**S: **Nada – Rachel le resta importancia y sigue viéndose en el espejo – me iré a arreglar para que salgamos – se dirige a Elizabeth y se acerca a la puerta – te quiero en una hora en el lobby – dice antes de salir

**R: **Yo debería irme faltan 5 minutos para las 9pm – Elizabeth asiente

**E: **Disfruta y déjate llevar – la morena asiente. Elizabeth la abraza – te quiero – susurra en su oído

**R: **Yo mucho mas – Rachel pone un mechón de cabello tras la oreja de Elizabeth y la besa

…

Rachel llegaba puntual al lobby, veía para todos lados pero no encontraba a Stephanie

**St: **Puntual eh? Me gusta – susurro en su oído. Rachel se giro

**R: **Hola Stephanie – beso su mejilla

**St: **Estas hermosa – la chica la miraba de arriba abajo y la morena se sonrojaba – nos vamos?

**R: **Claro – Stephanie tomo su mano y salieron del hotel

Llegaron a un bonito restaurante donde las ubicaron rápidamente en una mesa y un camarero las atendió

Las chicas comían y hablaban, la estaban pasando muy bien y Rachel ya estaba segura que la invitaría a una segunda cita

Stephanie le conto que era Publicista, tenía una excelente trabajo donde le pagaban muy bien, también posee un apartamento en Manhattan y que solo ve a sus padres en navidad ya que desde que se enteraron que era lesbiana su trato cambio con ella

**St: **Hay algo que quiero saber – bebió de su copa de vino

**R: **Que?

**St: **Como te diste cuenta que te gustaban las chicas? – Rachel sonrió

**R: **Un viernes – sonrió aun mas – tenía 12 años estaban inaugurando una heladería así que mis padres me llevaron, los cincos llegamos hasta el mostrador… - fue interrumpida

**St: **Los cinco? – pregunto confundida

**R: **No lo sabes? Tengo dos madres y dos padres – Stephanie abrió la boca y Rachel reía – de verdad no lo sabías? – la ojiazul niega con la cabeza – si, mis madres lesbianas y mis padres gays

**St: **Wow! Cualquiera podría decir contigo que de una pareja homosexual sale un hijo homosexual – Rachel se encoge de hombros

**R: **No me importa lo que digan los demás – Stephanie sonríe ampliamente

**St: **Eso me gusta – Rachel le guiña un ojo – continua con tu historia y disculpa la interrupción

**R: **No hay problema – sonrió – bueno llegamos al mostrador donde había una linda chica de cabello rojo, su nombre era Valentina, era realmente hermosa – suspiro al recordarla – comencé a ir todos los días a la heladería, a veces acompañada por Santana y otros sola, pero todos los días. Un día espere a que acaba su turno y yo por ser su clienta estrella se acerco a mi yo le entregue una rosa, hice que quedara a mi altura y la bese, después de eso salí corriendo y no volví en dos semanas – estaba sonrojada y Stephanie la miraba con ternura

**St: **Y que ocurrió?

**R: **Un viernes volvimos aunque yo no quería ir mis padres me obligaron y la vi, ella me sonrió y dijo _**"Aquí está mi pequeña novia"**_ me regalo un helado y me beso la nariz – sonreía - un día la me confesó que me le adelante a su novio, la bese antes que él – las dos rieron

**St: **La has vuelto a ver?

**R: **Claro, la visito cuando puedo, está casada y tiene dos hermosos hijos

**St: **Aun eres su pequeña novia? – Rachel negó con la cabeza

**R: **Soy la hermana menor que siempre deseo – sonrió – sus hijos me dicen tía Rach y yo los adoro – bebió de su copa – que hay de ti?

**St: **Fue en la secundaria, estaba en el equipo de soccer y siempre miraba demás en las duchas, pero me sacaba eso rápido de la cabeza, tenia novio y era "malo" Me invitaron a una fiesta en donde terminamos jugando a la botella, bese a varios chicos y luego a varias chicas, desde entonces nada fue igual

**R: **Bueno creo que es hora de irnos

Pidieron la cuenta y aunque al principio Rachel no quería que Stephanie pagara esta le gano con un _**"yo te invite, yo pago" **_

…

Estaban frente a la habitación de Stephanie

**St: **La pase realmente bien hoy

**R: **Yo igual y espero que se repita que dices? – le sonrió

**St: **Me encantaría

**R: **Excelente te parece el martes por la tarde?

**St: **Perfecto – No se aguanto más y la beso, Rachel correspondió el beso y después de unos minutos se separaron – buenas noches, Rach – la beso de nuevo y entro a su habitación

**R: **Buenas noches – susurro y se fue hacia el ascensor con una sonrisa

…

**S: **No puedo creer que no consiguiéramos nada - gritaba

**E: **Shhhh San, - reía – despertaras a todos

Santana y Elizabeth regresaban a las 3 de la madrugada al hotel, iban agarradas ya que solas no podían mantenerse. Desde que salieron de la disco no dejaban de cantar y Santana de quejarse por haber perdido a la castaña de cuerpo espectacular. Las dos estaban muy tomadas, pero no tanto como para llegar a la habitación.

**S: **Langone – se quejaba sentada en el suelo – abre de una puta vez que necesito hacer pis

**E: **No puedo, S – reía a carcajadas – no puedo abrir la puerta

Santana se contagio y comenzó a reír también

**S: **N-no te ri-rias mas o terminare – no podía respirar – haciéndome pis encima – Elizabeth reía aun más fuerte y las carcajadas se escuchaban en todo el pasillo – Shhhhh – se puso seria – vendrá seguridad y nos sacara – amenazaba con su dedo y luego se le quedaba viendo al dedo

**E: **Dame espacio – Santana se movía y Elizabeth se sentaba a su lado – no pude abrir la puerta – decía de forma graciosa

**S: **Donde hago pis? – ya no aguantaba

**E: **No lo sé – se encogió de hombros

**S: **RACHEEEEEEEEL – comenzó a gritar, Elizabeth la miro _**"Si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles"**_

**E: **RAAAAAACH! – gritaban y así estuvieron unos tres minutos hasta que Rachel abrió la puerta y de otras habitaciones salieron otras personas incluida Sugar

**Su: **Acaso ya no se puede tener sexo tranquilamente? – todos se le quedaron viendo. Elizabeth y Santana reían a carcajadas mientras la chica estaba completamente avergonzada y rápidamente regreso a su habitación

- Llamare a seguridad para que saque a estas locas de aquí – dijo un señor molesto

**S: **Y a usted que le pasa? Yo no soy ninguna loca

**R: **Disculpe señor son mis amigas – dijo esto ultimo entre dientes – y no son ningunas locas solo no podían abrir la puerta – el señor las miraba molesto – no se volverá a repetir se lo aseguro – Rachel puso su mejor cara y el señor junto con el resto de los presente regresaron a sus habitaciones – Puedo saber que mierda les pasa? – Rachel miraba a las chicas molestas

**E: **No podíamos abrir la puerta – Elizabeth hizo un puchero que hizo que la molestia de Rachel se fuera

**S: **Quiero hacer pis – Rachel rio, las ayudo a levantarse y entraron a la habitación

…

Las tres chicas estaban acostadas en la cama mirando el techo, a Santana y Elizabeth se les había pasado un poco el efecto del alcohol

**S: **Que tal su cita?

**R: ¡**Genial! La pase muy bien, Stephanie es una agradable y el martes saldremos otra vez

**E: **Me alegra, Rach, te lo mereces – escucharon un sollozo – Santana estas llorando? – se levanto a ver a la latina

**S: **Estoy muy feliz por Rachel – seguía llorando

**R: **Oh San, por favor no llores – Rachel abrazaba a su amiga y comenzaba a llorar también

**E: **Rachel porque lloras? – Estaba realmente confundida

**R: **No lo sé – Elizabeth de repente comenzaba a llorar también – tu por que lloras?

**E: **Tampoco lo se

Y así estaban las tres llorando sin saber porque hasta que se quedaron dormidas las tres abrazadas.

…

La habitación estaba en completo silencio, había un cuerpo en el suelo, otro en el sofá de tres plazas, y otro bajo las sabanas revueltas de la cama, almohadas esparcidas por todas partes al igual que los cojines del sofá.

Una mano salía entre las sabanas y luego se dejaba ver una cabellera negra que comenzaba a tallarse los ojos, se estiraba en la cama y soltaba un largo bostezo. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y se encontró sola en la cama, se sentó y vio a sus dos amigas

**S: **Ustedes que hacen ahí? – miraba a la chica en el suelo y un fuerte almohadazo la hizo quedar acostada de nuevo, rápidamente se sentó – Pero que mierda? - Miro la almohada y miro al sofá – que te pasa Langone?

**E: **Cállate y déjame dormir – decía desde el sofá con una almohada en la cara

**R: **Cállense las dos – decía una adormilada Rachel desde el suelo abrazando una almohada

De repente Santana abrió los ojos ampliamente vio su cuerpo y vio el de sus amigas

**S: **QUE CARAJO PASO ANOCHE?

**Lamento el retraso pero estoy de vacaciones y como soy hija de padres divorciados viajo de aquí para allá y así**

**También lamento los errores**

**Otra cosa ninguna de las chicas es mala! No les ha pasado eso del amor no correspondido? **

**Sé que muchas se sorprendieron por lo de Brittana pero no me gustan pienso que Santana es demasiado para Brittany a decir verdad solo Faberry me gusta**


	6. Chapter 6

**S: **Oh dios mío! Oh dios mío! Oh dios mío! Que hicimos?

**R: **Santana te agradecería que te callaras – respondió en el suelo medio dormida – Santana no paraba de gritar – Por que gritas? – Levanto la cabeza y la miro

**S: **Acaso no te das cuenta?

**R: **De que?

**E: **Ya! No griten mas me duele mucho la cabeza

**R: **Es por beber tanto

**E: **No bebo mas

**R: **Si claro – dijo con sarcasmo

**S: **YA! **– **Elizabeth y Rachel la miraron sorprendidas – Acaso no se dan cuenta?

**R-E: **De que?

**S: **ESTAMOS DESNUDAS! – Rachel y Elizabeth se miraron y abrieron los ojos al máximo

**R-E: **Oh Dios mío! Que hicimos?

**S: **Eso quiero saber yo

**E: **Pensé que era una broma lo que hablamos

**S: **Lo era! Que hicimos? – Santana se lamentaba – Una sola vez en mi vida tuve relaciones con ella – señalaba a Rachel – lo admito fue excelente pero no lo volvería a hacer ella es mi hermana

**E: **Si lo era porque estamos así?

**R: **De que hablan?

**E: **Anoche Santana me propuso hacer un trío contigo, pero todo era una broma

**R: **Que? – frunció el ceño

**S: **Todo era una broma Rach, no lo haríamos

**R: **No importa. Alguna recuerda algo? – ambas chicas negaron con la cabeza – muy bien entonces esto no paso de acuerdo? – las chicas asintieron – vamos a vestirnos, bajaremos a desayunar, yo me iré con mis padres y ustedes salen por ahí o pueden venir conmigo – volvieron a asentir e hicieron lo que las morena dijo

Elizabeth se metió a la ducha, Santana se fue a su habitación y Rachel recogió un poco la habitación que era un desastre. Las tres estaban confundidas no recuerdan absolutamente nada. Santana y Elizabeth estaban muy borrachas y Rachel tenia el sueño muy pesado, cuando se dormía era muy difícil despertarla y si se lograba su humor era el peor

Cuando se encontraron en el pasillo seguían pensando en lo ocurrido y aunque tenían mucha confianza no dejaba de ser incomodo para ellas y mas porque no recordaban absolutamente nada

Llegaron al lobby y se dirigieron al restaurante donde desayunaría y encontrarían a las demás chicas

**R: **Ni una palabra de esto – Las dos chicas asintieron y siguieron caminando en silencio

Al llegar localizaron a sus amigas y se acercaron a ellas

**M: **Miren quienes llegaron las escandalosas – Santana la fulmino con la mirada – que vergüenza pasaron anoche eh

**S: **Nosotras? Dile eso a la señorita sexo tranquilo

**Su: **No contaba con toda esa gente ahí

**E: **No tenías que gritar eso

**R: **No comprendo como recuerdan eso y lo que paso anoche no – murmuro para si misma, pero Tina logro escucharla y una sonrisa burlona se formo en sus labios

**T: **Cuéntenme como durmieron anoche? – pregunto a Elizabeth y Rachel

**R-E: **Bien

**T: **Solo bien? Mmm anoche escuche muchos ruidos provenientes de su habitación – sonrió picadamente

**R: **De nuestra habitación? Creo que te confundiste con la de Sugar y Harmony

**Su-H: **Hey! – Rachel se encogió de hombros

**T: **Tengo entendido que Santana paso la noche con ustedes

**S: **Si dormí en la habitación de ellas algún problema chinita?

**T: **Ninguno, pero para la próxima no hagan tanto ruido – guiño el ojo – sus gritos y gemidos se escucharon en todo el hotel – estaban nerviosas y sonrojadas

**E: **No se dé que hablas

**T: **No tienen que negarnada todo el hotel las escucho – Las chicas palidecían – verdad chicas? – preguntaba a las demás que afirmaban con la cabeza

**R: **Liz tiene razón no se de hablas. Los únicos gritos que se escucharon fueron Elizabeth y Santana cuando llegaron borrachas y gemidos Harmony y Sugar que no son nada ruidosas ellas – dijo irónicamente haciendo a las chicas sonrojarse

**S: **Con todo este cuestionario hicieron que el apetito se me fuera – dijo molesta – me voy a mi habitación – se levantaba y alejaba de sus amigas que miraban como se iba

El sonido del móvil de Rachel las saco de sus pensamientos

**R: **Chicas debo irme mis padres vienen por mi – se levanta de la silla – nos vemos mañana – le deja un beso en la mejilla a Elizabeth y se va

**B: **No vas con ella? – le pregunta a Elizabeth

**E: **No, quiere pasar tiempo con sus padres – Brittany asiente y siguen desayunando tranquilamente

**L: **Hola – se acerca a las chicas junto con Stephanie

- Hola – exclaman todas

**St: **Y Rachel? – le pregunta a Elizabeth

**E: **Sus padres vinieron por ella pasara el día juntos, regresa mañana

**St: **Que pena - fruncía los labios – quería invitarla a una fiesta esta noche, ustedes quieren venir?

**Su: **Claro que iremos cierto chicas? – las dejas asentían

**L: **Aquí tienen la dirección – le entregaba el papel a Elizabeth – díganle a Santana que no la veo por aquí

**E: **Ahí esteremos. Gracias – sonríe

Stephanie y Lauren se retiran y las chicas siguen comiendo tranquilamente

-.-.-.-.-

Se escuchaban risas que venían de la cocina por toda la casa. Rachel y sus padres preparaban la cena como hacían cuando Vivian juntos, era una de las cosas que más extrañaba la morena

**L: **Me conto April que iras a Londres a visitarlas

**R: **Así es Adam cumple cinco años y desea verme así que no pude negarme y aprovechare de verlas a ellas

**H: **Ya son cinco? – Rachel asiente – el tiempo vuela. Aun recuerdo cuando eras una bebita y te sostenía en mis brazos – sus ojos se volvían brillosos anunciando las lágrimas – con tus grandes ojos chocolate – las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas

**R: **No llores papi por favor, estoy aquí contigo y con papa – le limpiaba las lagrimas a su padres y trataba de que no salieran las suyas

**H: **Te amo tanto mi pequeña – la abraza fuerte

**R: **Y yo a ti papi… a los dos – estira un brazo para que se abrace a ellos su otro padre, que no se hace esperar

-.-.-.-.-

Elizabeth, Harmony, Sugar, Tina, Santana, Brittany y Mercedes se encontraban en la fiesta a las que habían sido invitadas por Stephanie y Lauren. Se ubicaron en una mesa

**E: **Quieren algo de beber? – pregunto a las demás

- Cerveza – dijeron todas

**S: **Te acompaño

Las chicas llegaron a la barra donde tenían todas las bebidas y pidieron las cervezas

**S: **Crees que de verdad nos escucharon? – Elizabeth la miro confusa

**E: **De que hablas?

**S: **Lo que ocurrió anoche

**E: **Realmente crees que lo hicimos?

**S: **No se, Elizabeth, no lo se, peor todo apunta a que si – se lamentaba – aun no puedo creerlo

**E: **Lo mejor es no darle importancia y seguir negándolo – la latina asiente – tu recuerdas algo? – niega con la cabeza – yo tampoco y Rach tampoco así que olvidémoslo y disfrutemos de la fiesta – Santana asiente

Lauren se acercaba a las dos chicas que hablaban en la barra

**L: **Chicas!

**S-E: **Hola – saludan

**L: **Hace cuanto llegaron?

**E: **Hace un rato

**L: **Y las demás?

**S: **En la mesa – señala a las chicas – Y Stephanie?

**L: **En el baño

**E: **Nosotras debemos ir a llevar esto – señala las botellas

**L: **Las acompaño

Las tres chicas se acercan a la mesa y Lauren saluda a las demás donde al rato se les suma Stephanie y algunos amigos de las dos chicas

-.-.-.-.-

Rachel en cada casa de sus padres tenía una habitación para ella con fotos familiares y de amigos que actualizaba cada vez que iba

En la mesita de noche junto a su cama había dos portarretratos uno en donde salía con padres, sus madres, Santana y Elizabeth y el otro donde salía con Quinn

Estaba acostada viendo las fotografías sobre todo esa foto donde salía abrazada la rubia y su sonrisa era enorme. La extrañaba, la extrañaba mucho así que no dudo el tomar su móvil y marcarle, un, dos y tres tonos

**Q: **_Rachel?_

**R: **Hola, Quinn – saluda tímida

**Q: **_Como estas?_

**R: **Bien, tu como estas?

**Q: **_Muy bien, como están las chicas y tus padres?_

**R: **Bien también, hoy me quede en casa con ellos

**Q: **_Me alegra, les mandas saludos y besos de mi parte, incluso a Elizabeth _– las dos ríen

**R: **Se los daré

**Q: **_Con beso incluido? _

**R: **Con beso incluido

**Q: **_Mejor a Elizabeth no le des el beso _ – las dos vuelven a reír

_- Vienes Quinnie? – _Rachel abrió los ojos como platos. Esa voz, es maldita voz la conocía, era Melissa

**Q: **_Rach, debo irme, me esperan _– Rachel estaba en silencio no procesaba

**R: **Cla-claro… cuídate Quinn – sin esperar respuesta colgó la llamada y las lagrimas ya salían por sus ojos. Sin pensarlo mucho agarro su almohada y camino a la habitación donde sus padres dormían, abrió delicadamente la puerta, se acerco a su padre LeRoy – Papa, pu-puedo dormir con ustedes? – pregunto con un hilo de voz

**Le: **Por supuesto princesa

Rachel se acomodo entre los dos quienes la abrazaron inmediatamente y ella cayo en los brazos de Morfeo después que sus padres le susurraron un "te amo"


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel tenía rato tratando de comunicarse con sus amigas, pero ninguna le contestaba o daba señales de vida.

Era domingo por la tarde y regresaba al hotel después de pasar todo el sábado y parte del domingo con sus padres, regresaba a estar con sus amigas.

No habia hablado con Quinn desde la noche anterior y no quería volverlo a hacer después de escuchar la voz de Melissa. Tenia claro que no podía reclamar absolutamente nada total ellas no eran nada mas que amigas con beneficios y ella se acostaba con su mejor y posiblemente lo había hecho también con su otra mejor amiga.

**R: **En que te has metido, Rachel? – suspiro

Se acerco a recepción a preguntar por sus amigas, pero el recepcionista no las había visto bajar o deambular por ahí en lo que iba de día. Sin perder tiempo subió a su habitación.

La habitación estaba completamente oscura no se veía absolutamente nada. Al encender la luz pudo ver que habían dos cuerpos en la cama y ropa regada por todas partes.

**R: **Elizabeth? – se acercaba a la cama "No seria capaz de traer a otra persona a nuestra habitación" – pensaba – Liz? – volvía a preguntar al no recibir respuesta. Se sentó del lado derecho donde siempre se acostaba Elizabeth y comenzó a moverlo – Elizabeth, despierta

Rachel comenzaba a molestarse no podía ser que trajera a alguien a su habitación y sin avisarle. Así que decida se levanto y coloco a los pies de la cama se aclaro la garganta

**R: **_**forever more **_– canto la ultima parte de My Man de Barbra Streisand sosteniendo la nota como lo requería la canción haciendo que los dos cuerpos comenzaran a moverse y se sentaran en la cama molestos aun sin abrir los ojos dejándolos al descubierto – pero que mierda!? Santana? – la miraba y se daba cuenta que estaban desnudas – Otra vez? – chillo

**S: **Maldita sea, Berry, no grites – se tocaba la sien tratando de calmar el dolor

**R: **No grites? – entrecierra los ojos – acaso no se han dado cuenta de la hora o se han visto? ESTAN DESNUDAS… DE NUEVO!

**E: **Ayy no ayy no no – se levanta de la cama – no de nuevo

**R: **No recuerdan nada? Me alegra saber que son ustedes y no yo – de repente abre la boca – ustedes – las señala – abusaron de mi, se aprovecharon de que duermo como una roca

**S: **Que? Berry, deja de decir estupideces por favor – la miraba molesta – y tu vístete – se dirigía a Elizabeth que estaba parada junto a la cama con la mirada perdida

**R: **Puedo saber que hicieron anoche?

**S: **Fuimos a una fiesta a la que nos invitaron Lauren y Stephanie… me pasas mi camisa por favor – señalo la prenda que estaba junto al sofá donde se encontraba sentada la morena – gracias – dijo al recibirla – la estábamos pasando bien, bailábamos, bebíamos y hasta cantamos verdad? – Elizabeth asentía mientras se vestía – lo ultimo que recuerdo es estar bailando con una chica morena y no iba tan bebida

**E: **Yo que hablaba con Lauren sobre trabajo – se sentaba junto a la morena – tal vez las chicas sepan algo

**S: **Estas loca? No preguntaremos nada, pensaran que nos acostamos – se sentaba en la orilla de la cama

**R: **Eso fue lo que paso – chillo

**S: **No lo sabemos… yo no lo recuerdo y Elizabeth tampoco, ocurrió como el viernes

**R: **Esta bien, no ha pasado nada – las otras dos chicas asienten

**E: **Como te fue con tus padres?

**R: **Muy bien – colocaba su cabeza en las piernas de Elizabeth y esta le acariciaba el cabello delicadamente – cocinamos, vimos películas, charlamos y dormimos juntos – sonreía ampliamente – los extrañaba tanto

**S: **Aun te quedan unos días aquí disfrútalos al máximo

**R: **Eso tengo pensado hacer

Al principio, cuando sus padres se mudaron fue muy difícil para ella, aunque le quedaban sus madres no era lo mismo, ya que con LeRoy e Hiram vivía y el pasar de verlos todos los días como estaba acostumbrada a una vez al año le afecto mucho para que después se le unieran sus madres, pero con ayuda de sus amigas, el trabajo, las llamadas diarias de sus padres y todos los mimos que recibía de parte de Santana y Elizabeth fue saliendo de esa tristeza.

**R: **Que les parece si buscamos a las chicas y vamos a cenar fuera?

**E: **Me parece bien, pero primero debo bañarme apesto a alcohol

**S: **Yo igual, nos vemos abajo en unas dos horas?

**R: **Dos horas, Santana?

**S: **Necesito un baño relajante

**R: **Vas a seguir durmiendo – reprocho

**S: **Puede – Rachel la fulmino con la mirada – no me mires así, me despertaste de un buen sueño, tenia a Mila Kunis entre mis piernas

**R: **De acuerdo en dos horas en el lobby, invitare a Lauren y Stephanie – las otras dos asintieron y Rachel salio de la habitación en busca de las demás chicas.

Todas las chicas también se encontraban durmiendo "_**Vaya fiesta me perdí anoche**__" _pensaba la morena mientras sacaba su móvil para marcarle a Stephanie.

**St: **_Hola, linda –_ saludaba una alegra Stephanie

**R: **Hola, Stephanie, espero no haberte despertado a ti también

**St: **_Para nada, tengo horas despierta_

**R: **No puedo decir lo mismo de mis amigas, todas dormían hasta que yo las desperté – Stephanie reía al otro lado

**St: **_Tus amigas tomaron mucho anoche, sobretodo Santana y Elizabeth, estaban muy borrachas_

**R: **Me di cuenta – susurro – Sabes como regresaron al hotel?

**St: **_Nosotras las trajimos, Tina nos ayudo, de todas era la que estaba mas sobria… o menos borracha _– las dos reían

**R: **Gracias, Stephanie

**St: **_No hay problema, haría cualquiera cosa por ti o tus amigas _– Rachel se sonrojaba – _Me dijo Elizabeth que pasaste el día con tus padres, que tal todo?_

**R: **Genial! Mis padres son grandiosos

**St: **_Me alegra, espero conocerlos algún día_

**R: **Estarán encantados de conocerte – sonreía – Casi lo olvido, te gustaría cenar conmigo y con las chicas? La invitación también va para Lauren

**St: **_Yo voy encantada, le preguntare a Lauren y te aviso si?_

**R: **Perfecto, nos vemos en dos horas abajo

**St: **_Esta bien, besos, linda _– colgó la llamada y regreso a su habitación donde Elizabeth se terminaba de arreglar

**R: **Wow! Que guapa estamos – Elizabeth se sonrojo

Elizabeth estaba usando un pantalón vinotinto ajustado, una blusa negra con líneas horizontales blancas y unos tacones marrones con su cabello largo cabello suelto.

**E: **Gracias – se acerco a Rachel – no me has saludado como se debe – Rachel se acerco y le dejo un suave beso en la mejilla

**R: **Hola – dijo sonriendo

**E: **Hola – devolvió la sonrisa y regreso al espejo

**R: **Me duchare – la otra asintió y Rachel se perdió en el baño

-.-.-.-.-

Rachel salía de la habitación con Elizabeth vestida con una blusa azul marino larga que usaba dentro de sus pantalones blancos súper ajustados que hacia juego con unos tacones negros y su hermoso cabello suelto y ondulado .

Santana salía de la habitación y se encontraba con sus dos amigas.

**S: **Las chicas me han comunicado que no irán con nosotras

**R: **Por que?

**S: **Mercedes, Brittany y Tina conocieron a unos chicos anoche y Harmony y Sugar tendrán su primera cita para oficializar su relación

**E: **Pensé que ya la habían tenido

**S: **Al parecer Harmony… de todas formas no le veo futuro a esa relación

**R: **Porque lo dices?

**E: **Estoy de acuerdo contigo – miro a Santana – Harmony sigue queriendo en secreto a Marissa y no creo que se le pase, han sido… dos años

**S: **Y Sugar aun babea por Puck y no es que él le sea muy indiferente

**R: **No permitiré que Noah se acueste con ella y luego la deje. Podrá ser mi hermano judío, pero sigue pensando con lo que tiene entre las piernas- las dos chicas rodaron los ojos

**S: **La primera vez que se acostaron fue por la borrachera y ahora lo van a intentar cosa que me parece bien, pero no durara mucho – se encogió de hombros

**E: **Seremos solo nosotras tres? – cambio de tema

**R: **Stephanie y Lauren nos acompañan – miro su reloj de muñeca – deben estar esperándonos

Las chicas bajaron a encontrarse con las dos chicas

**St: **Hola – saluda con un beso en la mejilla a Elizabeth y Santana y se acerca a Rachel y besa comisura de los labios – Hola – sonríe coqueta

**R: **Hola, Stephanie – le devuelve la sonrisa y se acerca a Lauren – Lauren – le da un pequeño abrazo

**L: **Rachel – sonríe – vamos? – las otras asienten y parten y a un restauran cerca del hotel

-.-.-.-.-

Las cinco chicas se encontraban riendo, se la estaban pasando genial. Ya habían comido y vino tranquilamente

**St: **Entonces a ti te dejaron por mensaje de texto? – le preguntaba a Elizabeth y esta asentía sonrojada

**E: **No es mi culpa que la chica me tuviera miedo

**L: **Te tenia miedo?

**R: **Decía que la intimidaba porque solo a Elizabeth se le ocurre buscarse a una chica mucho mas bajita que yo

**S: **TE BUSCASTE UN VERDADERO ENANO? – la mesa explotaba en carcajadas

**R: **Santana! – la retaba

**E: **Era linda – se encogía de hombros

**L: **Uno de mis ex le pidió el favor a uno de sus amigos que me dijera "no eres tu soy yo y otra chica que se me insinúo"

**S: **Los chicos pueden llegar a ser idiotas

**L: **Me siguen gustando igual

**St: **Me quedo con las chicas, es mucho mejor

**S: **Amen, hermana

-.-.-.-.-

Las tres chicas subían por el ascensor después de despedirse de Lauren y Stephanie prometiendo salir antes de partir a Londres.

Rachel comenzaba a recordar lo bien que la pasaba con Lauren y ahora con Stephanie, Elizabeth y Santana lo pasaría aun mejor.

Estaban en el pasillo de sus habitaciones.

.

**R: **Duermes con nosotras hoy? – pregunto a Santana

**S-E: ¡**NO!

**R: **Que? Por qué?

**E: **Acaso no recuerdas lo que paso anoche y la noche anterior a esa? – Rachel rodo los ojos

**R: **En serio?

**S: **Lo siento, Rach, pero no quiero arriesgarme – Y la dramática era Rachel

**R: **Como quieran yo solo estoy siendo amable

**S: **Además ustedes se la pasaran mejor

**R: **Te equivocas, Liz y yo no nos estamos acostando

**S: **Que?

**E: **Rachel está saliendo con Stephanie lo olvidas? Tenemos reglas

**S: **Espero no se entere de nuestro trió

**R: **Que no pasó nada – chillo – Mientras no recordemos NO HA PASADO NADA

**E: **Suficiente vamos a dormir – se acerca a Santana y deja un beso en su mejilla – buenas noches – se aleja caminando a su habitación

**S: **Buenas noches – besa la mejilla de Rachel – me debes una conversación sobre Stephanie eh – Rachel asintió – Hasta mañana – entraba a su habitación y Rachel caminaba a la suya


	8. Chapter 8

Los días habían pasado muy rápido, tan rápido que ya debían partir a Londres donde las Corcoran Rhodes las esperaban.

Hiram y LeRoy estaban en la entrada del hotel esperando por Rachel y sus amigas para llevarlas al aeropuerto, con ellos estaban Lauren y Stephanie a quienes Rachel invito a Londres, pero estas dijeron que no ya que debían volver a Estados Unidos a reincorporarse al trabajo.

Rachel bajaba con el ceño fruncido, sus padres se miraron sabiendo que nada bueno venia

**Le: **Princesa todo bien? – pregunto cuando Rachel llego a donde estaban ellos – por que esa cara?

**R: **Pregúntale a ella – señalo a Tina que venia atrás de ella junto a Mercedes y Brittany

**S: **Maldita china – murmuro molesta

**E: **No puedo creer que ella hizo todo eso

**H: **Alguien me explica que paso?

Hiram, LeRoy, Lauren y Stephanie estaban confundidos. Rachel, Santana y Elizabeth no traían buena cara y Tina tenia que ver en ello, pero no sabían que había pasado

**Le: **Responderán? – pregunto al no recibir respuesta. Rachel suspiro

**E: **Anoche…

_**Flashback**_

_**Las chicas habían decido salir a divertirse por ser su última noche en el país. A ellas se unieron Lauren y Stephanie, que como siempre tenían alguna fiesta a la que asistir.**_

_**Se la estaban pasando en genial. Todas bailaban y bebían al ritmo de la música. Santana salía del baño por séptima vez con una chica diferente "no volveré a ver mas españolas, enana. Debo disfrutar mi ultima noche" le había dicho. Rachel pensaba que exageraba, no iba a morirse o algo parecido, pero así era ella. Tina, Mercedes y Brittany no dejaban de bailar y aunque Tina no estaba bebiendo como las otras dos chicas se la estaba disfrutando mucho. Harmony y Sugar bailaban de forma muy sensual mientras se besaban. Lauren y Elizabeth hablaban animadamente mientras bebían y bailaban con cualquiera que las invitara. Rachel y Stephanie no se separaban o esta ultima no se separaba de Rachel "Debo aprovechar el tiempo junto a ti antes que te vayas a Londres y no te vea en unas semanas" Rachel lo le molestaba, todo lo contrario le encantaba pasar tiempo con la chica. **_

**S: _Enana, deberíamos… deberíamos repetir lo de la otra noche – hacia gestos con su mano. Cualquiera se daría cuenta que el estado de Santana no era el mejor. La latina estaba muy borracha_**

**R: _Como?_ – _Estaba algo mareada, pero no tanto como Santana o Stephanie que bailaba como loca junto a ellas dos_**

**S: _Ya sabes un trió – movía las cejas de forma sugerente. Rachel reía a carcajadas_**

**R: _Pareces Noah – reía _– _mueves las cejas como el _– _Rachel reía de cualquier cosa. Stephanie a escuchar la risa de la morena se acerco_**

**St: _De que se ríe? _– _Le pregunta a Santana, pero miraba embobada a la morena _**

**S: _Rach no quiere hacer un trió conmigo y Elizabeth _– _hacia un puchero muy gracioso_**

**St: _no, no, no, no _– _negaba con su cabeza _– _Ella estará con una sola persona esta noche _– _la señalaba con su dedo índice intentando amenazarla, pero estaba tan mareada que el dedo se movía a todos lados _– _y esa persona… soy… yo _– _se quedo pensativa _– _si yo_**

_**Rachel no prestaba atención a la conversación de las dos chicas, seguía riendo como idiota y nadie sabia de que.**_

_**Elizabeth al ver a su mejor amiga así se acerco junto con Lauren.**_

**E: _De que te ríes, cielo? _– _le pregunto a su mejor amiga_**

**R: _San… Santana _– _la risa no la dejaba hablar _– _es… jajaja… Noah _– _Elizabeth miro a Santana que hablaba con Stephanie _– _quiere… un trió con nosotras _– _se señalaba y luego a Elizabeth_**

_**Elizabeth abrió los ojos como plato y miro a Lauren que las miraba confundidas**_

**E: _Que has dicho? No tendremos un trió con nadie _– _miro a la latina _– _Santana! _– _chillo. _**

_**La latina se acerco junto con Stephanie **_

**S: _Liz, deberíamos tener otro trió _– _Elizabeth palideció _**

**E: _No… no se de que hablas. Nosotras no hemos… no hemos tenido un trió _– _tragaba saliva _**

_**Mercedes y Brittany que estaban bailando a unos metros se acercaron a sus amigas aprovechando que Tina había ido al baño.**_

**B: _De que hablan? _– _pregunto arrastrando la ultima palabra. También estaba borracha_**

**S: _Tendremos un trió _– _dijo emocionada_**

**M: _Otro? Pensé que ya lo habían tenido _– _Elizabeth moriría de vergüenza en cualquier momento_**

**B: _No, no, no, recuerda que Tina les puso una trampa y nosotras la ayudamos_**

**E: _Que? _– _Elizabeth frunció el ceño_**

**B: _Si, Tina consiguió la llave de su habitación y cuando estaban dormidas las tres nos metimos, las desvestimos, desordenamos un poco y las acostamos en otros sitios, verdad Mercedes? _– _la chica asintió_**

**M: _Las hicimos creer que tuvieron un trió_**

**E: _Fueron ustedes? _– _las dos asintieron _– _o sea que nosotras no hicimos nada _– _negaron y Elizabeth suspiro aliviada_**

_**Tina llegaba a donde estaban ellas. Rachel había dejado de reírse para irse a bailar con Stephanie y Santana.**_

**T: _Todo bien? _**

_**El ceño de Elizabeth se frunció aun mas, pero decidió no arruinar la noche**_

**E: _Todo bien. Es hora de irnos _– _Tina asintió _**

_**Buscaron a las demás chicas, que se resistieron un poco ante la idea, pero después que Elizabeth las convenciera por el viaje del día siguiente todas decidieron irse. Regresaban al hotel y Lauren aun miraba de forma extrañaba a Elizabeth.**_

**L: _Así que un trió eh?_**

**E: _Las cosas no son así. Escuchaste a Brittany todo fue idea de Tina y ya se como vengarme_**

_**Santana venia llorando y Brittany trataba de consolarla. Tina y Mercedes se reían de la latina y Stephanie y Rachel que venían de últimas se estaban besando o bueno Stephanie se comía a Rachel.**_

_**Harmony y Sugar subieron a su habitación olvidándose de sus amigas con planes de pasarla bien toda la noche.**_

**E: _Santana _– _hablaba fuerte para que Tina escuchara _– _te gustaría dormir con Rach y conmigo hoy?_ – _La latina llorando asintió con la cabeza y se quedo sentada en uno de los sillones_**

_**Tina, Mercedes y Brittany subieron a sus habitaciones. Elizabeth se acerco a Lauren que la miraba confundida**_

**E: _Necesito que me ayudes con Stephanie, se que quiere estar con Rachel, pero la necesito para atrapar a Tina _– _Lauren suspiro _**

**L: _Esta bien. Pero lo hago porque están borrachas y no creo que logren hacer algo_**

**E: _Te equivocas. Rachel es una fiera cuando esta borracha _– _Lauren abrió la boca y Elizabeth se encogió de hombros _**

**L: _Me matara cuando se entere de esto_**

**E: _Ya tendrán tiempo, lo juro _– _la chica asintió y se acerco a sus dos amigas que se comían la boca_**

**L: _Stephanie _– _llamo a su amiga que le hizo un gesto con la mano para que las dejara tranquilas _– _vamos a dormir, por favor _ - _Stephanie se separo de la boca de Rachel dándole acceso a su cuello para responderle a su amiga_**

**St: _Rachel y yo tenemos otros planes _– _cerro los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior_**

**L: _Stephanie, vamos a dormir _– _ordeno _– _lo dejan para después_**

**St: _Estas de broma? Rach se va mañana y vamos a disfrutar su última noche aquí _– _conecto sus labios con los de Rachel _**

_**Lauren estaba incomoda por la escena. Los besos y algunos gemidos y suspiros que salían de la boca sus amigas comenzaban a hacer estragos en ella "es el alcohol" pensó.**_

**L: _Vámonos, Stephanie _– _sin esperar respuesta halo a su amiga del brazo _– _buenas noches, Rachel _– _le dijo a la morena que las miraba confundidas con el ceño fruncido_**

**St: _Que haces? _– _preguntaba molesta_**

**L: _Vamos a dormir _– _se acercaba a Elizabeth _– _buenas noches y suerte_**

**E: _Gracias _– _miraba a Stephanie _– _te compensare, lo prometo _– _sin decir mas las dos chicas se fueron al ascensor _ – _Rachel! _– _llamo a la morena que se había quedado congelada mirando por donde Lauren arrastraba a Stephanie _– _vamos a la habitación, Santana hoy duerme con nosotras_**

_**Rachel abrazo a Elizabeth. La morena cuando estaba borracha se ponía súper cariñosa. Se acercaron a Santana que seguía llorando.**_

**E: _Vamos, San _– _estiraba su mano para que la tomara. Las tres chicas fueron al ascensor y llegaron a la habitación_**

_**Elizabeth al llegar saco su filmadora y la coloco sobre un estante donde enfocaba parte de la habitación, pero sobre todo la cama.**_

**E: _Muy bien a dormir _– _miro a sus amigas que ya habían caído como piedras. Se acomodo junto a Rachel dejándola en el medio de Santana y ella y cerro los ojos para los minutos quedarse dormidas_**

_**La escena se repetía. Santana gritando "no de nuevo" la despertaron**_

**E: _Que pasa? _– _miraba a la latina que estaba sentada en la cama _– _por que gritas?_**

**S: _PASO DE NUEVO! _– _chillo _**

_**Rachel despertaba molesta por los gritos de Santana **_

**R: _Maldita sea, Santana, CALLATE! _– _tapaba su rostro con una almohada_**

_**Elizabeth recordó todo lo ocurrido anoche y abrió los ojos como platos. Se levanto rapiditamente y agarro la filmador**_

**E: _Miren esto_**

**R: _Quiero dormiiiiiiiir _– _se quejaba _**

**S: _No beberé más _– _chillaba. Elizabeth giro los ojos_**

**E: _Cállense las dos y miren esto _– _Rachel de mala gana se sentó en la cama y Santana se acerco a ellas _**

**R: _Que es esto? _**

_**Elizabeth no respondió simplemente le dio play a la grabación donde mostraba a Tina entrando a la habitación y luego comenzando a desvestirlas y tirando la ropa por ahí. Haciendo lo que Mercedes y Brittany habían explicado en la fiesta.**_

**R: _Fue… fue ella? _– _estaba sorprendida_**

**S: _La matareeee _– _Santana se levantaba de la cama dispuesta a acabar con la asiática. Estaba furiosa_**

**E: _A donde vas desnuda? _– _Santana había olvidado que estaba sin ropa _– _nos ducharemos, vestiremos y la enfrentaremos, pero será después de arreglar todo esto. En unas horas nos vamos a Londres _**

_**Las tres chicas hicieron todo lo que Elizabeth había dicho.**_

_**Cuando estuvieron listas fueron a la habitación de Tina y Mercedes, donde Santana casi le salta encima a Tina, pero Elizabeth y Rachel la sujetaron a tiempo y esta solo pudo insultarla en español. **_

_**Tina no negaba nada mas bien admitió todo diciendo que fue una venganza porque se entero de la apuesta que las tres hicieron sobre ella y Stephanie e inclusive sobre Harmony y Sugar.**_

_**Rachel, Elizabeth y Santana no dijeron mas solo se fueron molestas, total no hicieron nada solo amanecieron desnudas, se llevaron el puro susto.**_

_**Flashback**_

Hiram y LeRoy reían a carcajadas

**R: **No es gracioso – gruño molesta

**Hi: **Oh vamos, cielo. Fue gracioso y sabes lo que pienso de las apuestas

**S: **Fue una apuesta estúpida, no era para tanto

**T: **Fue una estúpida broma, no era para tanto – imito en tono burlón haciendo molestar a Santana que le saco el dedo medio de su mano izquierda

**Le: **Santana! – regaño LeRoy – mejor vámonos o perderán el vuelo

Tina, Harmony, Sugar, Mercedes y Brittany se despidieron de Lauren y Stephanie y subieron al auto.

Santana se acerco a Lauren le dio un abrazo y un beso y luego repitió la acción con Stephanie y prometiéndoles verse cuando regresaran a Nueva York subió al otro auto.

Elizabeth se acerco a Stephanie mientras Rachel a Lauren

**E: **Te prometo que buscare la forma de compensarles lo de anoche

**St: **Esta bien, es lo mejor, no hubiese querido que en nuestra primera vez estuviéramos borrachas

**E: **Aunque no te arrepentirías, la Rachel borracha es una fiera en la cama – Stephanie abrió la boca al máximo

**St: **Co… como? – Elizabeth se puso nerviosa

**E: **La… Lauren no te dijo? – la otra negó – mierda! Yo… yo pensé que te lo había dicho – se lamentaba – lo siento, te compensare, cuando estemos en Nueva York yo les arreglo la noche, lo prometo, lo prometo – Stephanie rio

**St: **Era broma, Elizabeth, esta todo bien. Es mejor así – Elizabeth la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

**E: **Gracias

**St: **A ti, aunque acepto lo de la cita – le guiño un ojo

**R: **Hey! Que cita? – dijo fingiendo molestia

**St: **Una que nos arreglara Elizabeth por lo de anoche

**E: **Se los debo

**R: **No debes nada, Lizzie – se acerco a Stephanie y la abrazo – te llamo cuando llegue

**St: **Estaré esperando – la beso – Disfruta mucho

**R: **Nos vemos en Nueva York – la abrazo y al separarse la beso

Mientras tanto Elizabeth y Lauren se despedían

**E: **Gracias por lo de anoche

**L: **Estoy segura que Stephanie me matara cuando se vayan

**E: **Espero lo haga después de compensarte

**L: **Le pediré que espere a regresar a Nueva York entonces

**E: **Rachel tal vez no ayude a convencerla

**L: **Creo que si – rieron al verlas besándose. La miro a los ojos – Cre… creo que ya se como me compensaras

**E: **Como?

**L: **Cuando nos volvamos a ver de acuerdo? – Elizabeth asintió y la abrazo – Cuídate

**E: **Tu también – beso su mejilla – Nos vemos en unas semanas – dijo para después subir al auto y partir al aeropuerto

-.-.-.-.-

**Lamento el retraso pero estuve toda la semana con campañas política incitando a las personas a que votaran y bueno este domingo fueron las elecciones y los resultados fueron tristes para Venezuela ya que volvió a ganar el actual presidente :( **

**Aun Hay Un Camino **


	9. Chapter 9

La despedida con sus padres fue algo triste. Rachel lloro en casi todo el camino a Londres, pero las lágrimas pasaron a ser de felicidad cuando vio a Shelby y April en el aeropuerto. Corrió hasta ellas y se fundieron en un tierno abrazo las tres.

Las Corcoran Rhodes las invitaron a su casa a almorzar donde Rachel aprovecho de actualizar las fotografías que tenia en su habitación como hacia cada vez que iba a casa de sus madres. Aprovecho de descansar un poco ya que no durmió casi y los gritos de Santana y la tonta broma de Tina no la dejaron seguir durmiendo.

Rachel se despertó con unos golpecitos en la puerta y se puso la almohada en la cara frustrada

**R: **Adelante – respondió fastidiada sin quitarse la almohada

Un pequeño niño rubio asomaba su cabecita y buscaba por toda la habitación con la mirada a su prima favorita hasta que la vio acostada en la cama, se acerco a su cama y acaricio su brazo.

- Hola, Rach – dijo el pequeño

Rachel se quito la almohada y vio al pequeño Adam

**R: **Adam! – Lo abrazo cariñosamente – estas enorme

**Ad: **Viniste – dijo emocionado

**R: **Te dije que no faltaría – sonrió y el pequeño le devolvió la sonrisa mostrando sus pequeños dientes blancos

**Ad: **Te extrañe mucho mucho – la volvió a abrazar

**R: **Y yo a ti, no sabes cuanto** – **beso su mejilla

**Ad: **La tia April dijo que bajaras a comer

**R: **Entonces vamos – bajaron las escaleras y caminaron al salón donde los esperaban los demás – recuerdas a mis amigas? – el pequeño asintió – las saludaste? – negó

**Ad: **Apenas llegue subí a verte

**R: **saludemos

Rachel y el pequeño Adam fueron a la cocina donde saludo a su tío, hermano de su mama April y a su esposa, con un beso y un abrazo, tuvo una pequeña platica con ellos y después se llevo a Adam donde estaban sus amigas

**R: **Recuerdan la razón por la que vinimos aquí? – pregunta a sus amigas

**S: **Por supuesto! – Exclamo efusiva viendo al pequeño niño tras su amiga – el cumpleaños de un hermoso rubito – Adam se sonrojo hasta más no poder

Rachel sonrió al sentir a su primo esconderse mas entre sus piernas. Sabia el enamoramiento que tenia el pequeño por su amiga latina

**E: **Pero no ha venido a saludarnos y eso lo tendremos en cuenta a la hora de darle los muchos regalos que trajimos– al pequeño se le iluminaron los ojos

**Ad: **Ho… hola – dijo tímido

**S: **Miren ahí esta – se volvió a sonrojar – ven aquí Adam Rhodes – tímidamente se acerco a ella y le dio un abrazo – estas muy grande – beso su mejilla haciendo que Adam se sonrojara al máximo

**E: **Que hay de mi? – Adam la abrazo también y beso su mejilla – Estas muy guapo, Adam

**Ad: **Gracias – dijo sonrojado – donde esta Harmony? – pregunto al no ver a la chica que más le agradaba de las amigas de su prima, era la única que podía pasar horas jugando con el sin aburrirse o cansarse

**S: **Esta en el baño

**H: **Alguien pregunto por mi? – Adam corrió a los brazos de Harmony – pero que grande estamos

**Ad: **Mama me metió en soccer

**H: **Eso es genial, Adam. Me encantaría ir a uno de tus partidos

**Ad: **El viernes hay uno, les gustaría ir?

**H: **Por supuesto, ahí estaremos

**R: **Adam, no te he presentado a mis otras amigas – señalo a las demás – Ellos son Brittany, Mercedes, Tina y Sugar

**Ad: **Hola – saludo

**-** Hola – saludaron las demás

April apareció en la sala para pedirles que pasaran al comedor donde ya todo estaba servido. El almuerzo pasó sin más, conversaban de todo y de nada. Adam estuvo en casa de las Corcoran Rhodes hasta que las chicas se fueron al hotel

**R: **Extrañaba tanto al pequeñín

**E: **Esta muy grande – se acostó a su lado en la cama – por que no te quedaste con tus mamas?

**R: **No quería dejarlas aquí

**E: **Sabes que eso no nos importa, además no se para que te quedas en hoteles teniendo la casa de tus padres

**R: **Y ustedes? Crees que seria capaz de dejarlas aquí?

**E: **Rachel, por favor. Somos nosotras, además cada una tiene su cama de matrimonio para dormir, solo tu y yo compartimos una y a mi no me importa dormir sola

**R: **De verdad?

**E: **Claro que no, tonta – beso su mejilla

**R: **Es que me gusta dormir abrazada a ti – la abrazo mas – eres mi mejor amiga

**E: **Que hay de Santana?

**R: **Ella es mi hermana y… - el sonido del móvil de Rachel la interrumpió. Estiro su mano, vio la pantalla y se sorprendió al ver la foto y el nombre de Quinn – Ho…Hola

**Q: **_Hola, bonita_

**R: **No esperaba tu llamada

**Q: **_Lo se, me dieron ganas de sorprenderte_

**R: **Pues lo hiciste

**Q: **_Me alegra, aunque…_ - se quedo en silencio

**R: **Que?

**Q: **_Quiero sorprenderte a un mas_

**R: **Y eso como?

**Q: **_Que te pareces si bajas al lobby del hotel?_

**R: **Quinn estoy en pijama

**Q: **_Pues ponte algo y baja… adiós bonita _– colgó la llamada

**R: **Quinn, Quinn – vio la pantalla – mierda me ha colgado

**E: **Que pasa?

**R: **Quiere que vaya al lobby

**E: **Pues ve no? – Rachel suspiro y se levanto de la cama para luego cambiarse, tomar su bolso y bajar

En el lobby buscaba con su mirada algo, pero no sabía que Quinn no le había especificado nada

- Buscas a alguien? – le susurraron al oído. Rachel abrió los ojos como platos y volteo para encontrarse con Quinn

**R: **Oh Dios! – la abrazo – que… que haces aquí?

**Q: **Vine a verte – Rachel entrecerró los ojos y la rubia suspiro – Esta bien, tenia que viajar por cuestiones de la empresa, pero decidí venir a verte – Rachel sonrió

**R: **Donde te estas quedando? Cuando llegaste?

**Q: **Hace un par de horas, vengo de comer. Llame a tu móvil, pero no contestaste, tenia pensado invitarte a cenar…

**R: **Estaba en casa de mis madres y me olvide del teléfono hasta que llamaste

**Q: **Que tal están?

**R: **Bien, ya sabes como son – la rubia rio – donde te quedaras?

**Q: **Contigo?

**R: **Conmigo? Yo… eh – una idea se le vino a la mente – no puedes

**Q: **No? Bueno yo eh…

**R: **Es que me quedo en casa de mis madres, pero tu podrías quedarte en la habitación que había reservado

**Q: **No te preocupes Rachel

**R: **En serio, Quinn. No te podría dejar tirada por ahí y sabes que será imposible conseguir una habitación y hotel disponible – la rubia suspiro

**Q: **Esta bien

**R: **Aquí tienes la llave de la habitación – le entrego la tarjeta - yo avisare en recepción si? Debes estar muy cansada– la otra asintió – nos vemos mañana – beso su mejilla – adiós

Rachel se acerco a recepción mientras Quinn esperaba el ascensor

**R: **Buenas noches – dijo a la recepcionista con una sonrisa coqueta

- Buenas noches, en que puedo ayudarla?

**R: **Podrías hacerme un favor?

- Si esta a mi alcance con mucho gusto – decía coqueta

**R: **En la habitación 513 están hospedadas mis dos mejores amigas que son pareja y están peleadas y yo necesito que arreglen todo porque no quiero que se separen – dijo entristeciendo los ojos haciendo que la otra también lo haga - así que si alguna de ellas pide un habitación diles que no hay para que así puedan arreglarse y no evadir esa platica, harías eso por mi? – la otra asintió

- Claro que si – Rachel sonrió

**R: **Gracias, gracias. Mis amigas y yo estaremos eternamente agradecidas contigo

- No hay problema

**R: **Por cierto su nombre son Quinn Fabray y Elizabeth Langone y la habitación esta a mi nombre Rachel Berry, pero eso si no les digas que yo te lo pedí de acuerdo? Sera nuestro secreto – le guiño un ojo y la otra asintió embobada – otra cosa, podrías pedirme un taxi? – la otra asintió y le pidió un taxi que llego a los pocos minutos – bueno ahora me voy y muchas gracias, linda – camino a la entrada y volteo para darle una sonrisa y un guiño dejando aun mas embobada a la recepcionista

Rachel subió al taxi y se fue a casa de sus madres, en el camino les llamo para avisarle que pasaría la noche con ellas

**R: **Esto será divertido – dijo riendo


	10. Chapter 10

Quinn llegaba a la habitación 513 y abría con la llave que le dio Rachel. La habitación estaba completamente oscura

**Q: **Estoy agotada

Prendió la luz y vio la cama desacomodada y recordo que Rachel estuvo en la habitación así que le resto importancia. Fue al baño donde se ducho, se puso la pijama, tomo su movil tecleo unas palabras rápidamente y se acostó a dormir.

-.-.-.-.-

Rachel estaba en su habitación cuando su móvil sonó anunciando un mensaje. Esperaba toda clase de insultos de parte de alguna de las chicas, pero se sorprendió al leerlo

**Gracias por la habitación. Buenas noches**

**PD: Te quiero. Quinn**

Rachel sonrió como tonta, pero inmediatamente se extraño, donde estaba Elizabeth? Se supone que tenia que haberla llamado para gritarle o algo así, pero nada

**R: **Y si la mato? Que dices? Estoy hablando sola – negó con la cabeza y se acostó a dormir

-.-.-.-.-

Elizabeth regresaba a la habitación después de haber estado con Santana y Brittany un rato. Todo estaba oscuro prendió la luz y al ver un cuerpo en la cama completamente cubierto por la sabana la apago rápidamente. Rachel estaba durmiendo y no quería despertarla. Entro al baño para cambiarse y luego se metió a la cama abrazando el cuerpo a su lado y besando su cabeza.

**E: **Buenas noches, cielo – dijo tiernamente y acurrucarse en su espalda que olía diferente, se extraño, pero siguió durmiendo, ese olor también le gustaba

**Q: **Buenas noches – balbució adormilada volteándose aun con los ojos cerrados y pegándose mas al cuerpo a su lado y abrazándolo por la cintura – Me alegra que regresaras – susurro

Elizabeth sonrió sin abrir los ojos y la abrazo mas. Quinn con su mano toco su rostro ubicando sus labios, se acerco y dejo un delicado beso que fue correspondido por Elizabeth y poco a poco se fue profundizando. Elizabeth se extraño, ese no era el sabor de los labios de Rachel y la estaba besando "oh dios, Stephanie" abrió los ojos y se aparto

**E: **Que haces, Rach? – pregunto extrañada

**Q: **Rach? – estaba confundida

Elizabeth prendió la lámpara que estaba junto a la cama y volteo a ver a "Rachel" abriendo los ojos como platos ante la sorpresa

**E: **QUINN!

**Q: **ELIZABETH!

**E-Q: **Que haces aquí?... Yo pregunte primero… No, yo… Rachel! – salieron de la cama rápidamente

Las dos chicas estaban furiosas con la morena, no podía creer que las hubiera engañado así

**E: **Que haces aquí? – pregunto molesta

**Q: **Vine por trabajo y pase a ver a Rachel

**E: **Querrás decir a acostarte con Rachel porque es para lo único que la buscas

**Q: **No es tu problema lo que haga o deje de hacer con Rachel

**E: **Es mi mejor amiga, todo lo que tenga que ver con ella es mi problema

**Q: **No entiendo porque te doy explicaciones – dijo mas para ella que para la otra chica

**E: **Escúchame bien, Fabray. Si has venido a joderle a Rachel sus vacaciones es mejor que te vayas por donde has venido, la ha pasado muy mal por tu culpa – le decía mientras veía a la rubia cambiarse de ropa

**Q: **Yo no he venido a joder a nadie así que vete a la mierda, Langone – salio de la habitación dando un portazo

Quinn presionaba el botón del ascensor seguido como tratando de desaparecer su molestia, pero recordar las palabras de Elizabeth hacia que su molestia aumentara. El ascensor llego al fin, entro en el, presiono el botón que la llevaría a la recepción. Cuando las puertas se abrieron después de anunciar el haber llegado, salió como alma que llevaba el diablo pasando a personas sin importarle que la tropezaran.

**Q: **Buenas noches

- Buenas noches, señorita, en que puedo ayudarla?

**Q: **Quiero una habitación a nombre de Quinn Fabray por favor

La recepcionista la miro y recordó las palabras de la linda morena

- Lo siento, señorita Fabray, pero no tenemos habitaciones disponibles y me temo que le será imposible conseguir un hotel a esta hora

**Q: **Debe haber alguna, pagare lo que sea por ella

- Lo siento, señorita

La rubia estaba furiosa, tanta era su furia que en cualquier momento podría golpear a alguien

Elizabeth se acercaba a la rubia. Después que saliera de la habitación respiro profundo y lo pensó bien, no era una mala persona como para dejarla en la calle así que se cambio y fue tras la chica

**E: **Quinn – la rubia volteo a verla

**Q: **Que quieres? – gruño molesta

**E: **Quédate en la habitación, Rachel te la ofreció por algo, yo dormiré con Santana y Brittany

Quinn respiro profundo, no veia mala intencion en lo que decia Elizabeth y tampoco podria sacarla de la habitación, así no lo soportara mucho, total era de ella y Rachel

**Q: **Esta bien, pero dormirás conmigo – Elizabeth nego – es una cama de matrimonio las dos entraremos perfectamente – sonrio

Elizabeth lo pensó un momento, pero al final acepto

**E: **De acuerdo – le devolvió la sonrisa y se fueron a la habitación

La recepcionista veía todo y aunque no escuchaba se dio cuenta que las chicas estaban mejor y compartirían habitación

Quinn y Elizabeth entraban a la habitación y miraban la cama algo incomodas

**E: **Que lado quieres?

**Q: **Me quedo con el izquierdo – Elizabeth asintió y se acerco a su lado de la cama al igual que Quinn

Las dos chicas estaban acostadas mirando al techo, ninguna se movía o decía algo, solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones

**E: **Esto es demasiado incomodo

**Q: **Mucho… no puedo creer que Rachel nos hiciera esto

**E: **Aun no la conoces? Por dios es amiga de Santana – Quinn rio

**Q: **Tienes razón no sé porque me sorprendo

**E: **Tenemos que hacer algo

**Q: **Te refieres a vengarnos – Elizabeth asintió – que propones?

**E: **No le deben quedar más ganas de hacer otra broma pesada

Elizabeth y Quinn comenzaron a idear un plan para vengarse de Rachel y extrañamente eso las ayudo a sentirse mas cómoda con la otra logrando dormir

-.-.-.-.-

Rachel despertaba temprano y bajaba para encontrarse con sus madres en el desayunador

**R: **Buenos días – dijo con una sonrisa al ver a las dos mujeres

**A: **Aquí esta mi pequeña princesa – se acerco a ella para abrazarla y dejarle un calido beso en la mejilla – buenos días – caminaron abrazadas hasta el desayunador

**R: **Buenos días, mami – se acerco a su otra madre beso su mejilla y luego la abrazo

**Sh: **Buenos dias, mi amor – Rachel se sentó junto a April – como extrañaba desayunar con mis dos amores

**R: **Yo también extrañaba esto – dijo con una sonrisa enorme

**A: **No aguanto mas – dijo dejando el cubierto en la mesa – quiero decirle

**Sh: **April! Dijimos que esperaríamos, acabar de llegar – regaño

**A: **Porque no decirle ahora?

**R: **Decirme que?

Shelby regaño a April con la mirada, su esposa podía ser una niña pequeña cuando quería

**Sh: **Un director amigo nuestro te quiere para una obra – Rachel abrió los ojos como platos

**R: **Que?

**A: **Así es – dijo con una sonrisa

**R: **Pero cómo?

**Sh: **Le mostramos una de tus obras y dijo que te quiere de protagonista para su próxima obra

**R: **Eso es genial

**A: **Lo sabemos, pero…

**R: **Pero que? – pregunto impaciente. Los peros nunca eran buenos

April miro a Shelby pidiéndole que se le dijera ella

**Sh: **La obra es aquí, cielo

Rachel no respondió se quedo callada mientras jugaba con su comida

**R: **La compañía?

**Sh: **Puedes dejarla a cargo de cualquiera

**A: **Tal vez Santana o Elizabeth

**Sh: **O el vicepresidente, April

**A: **Ese también – rio y Shelby rodo los ojos

**R: **Tengo… tengo que pensarlo – las dos mujeres asintieron

El desayuno pasó sin más. Rachel le aviso a sus madres que debía regresar la hotel por ropa y a ver a sus amigas y que posiblemente cenarían todas aquí incluyendo a Quinn si quería o seguía viva. En el camino al hotel llamo a su tío para pedirle que Adam se quedara con ella y este acepto gustoso.

Llegaba al lobby y no veía a ninguna de sus amigas, se acerco a la recepcionista

**R: **Hola – dijo con una sonrisa

**- **Hola – saludo embobada

**R: **Mis amigas?

**- **No han bajado, creo que tu plan ha funcionado – Rachel abrió los ojos como plato, lo que menos esperaba era esa respuesta. Imaginaba todo un escándalo, pero un "tu plan ha funcionado" nunca

**R: **Ehh gracias… subiré a verlas – la recepcionista asintió con una sonrisa que Rachel devolvió

Rachel llegaba a la puerta de la habitación 513, antes de tocar pego la oreja a la puerta y no escuchaba absolutamente nada cosa que comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa "y si se fueron o peor si se mataron?" Rachel abrió los ojos como platos y negó con la cabeza tratando de alejar sus pensamientos extremadamente dramáticos y exagerados.

Toco la puerta dos veces y escucho unos pasos y unas risitas en el interior, frunció el ceño

La puerta se abría mostrando a Elizabeth

**E: **Buenos días – dijo con una súper sonrisa y dejándole un beso en la mejilla

**R: **Buenos días… por que tan feliz? – pregunto a ver la gran sonrisa

**E: **Por que no habría de estarlo? – Rachel estaba extrañada

**R: **Yo… yo solo pregunto… me dejaras entrar? – la otra se aparto

**E: **Adelante, señorita – Rachel se sentaba en la cama justo cuando Quinn salía del baño

**Q: **Buenos días – dijo con otra gran sonrisa, se acerco a besar su mejilla

**R: **Que pasa aquí?

**Q: **Que tendría que pasar? Liz y yo nos llevamos mejor

**E: **Mucho mejor diría yo – guiño un ojo a la morena que abrió los ojos como platos

**R: **Mucho me… mejor como? – pregunto nerviosa

**Q: **ya sabes… mejor – le sonrió

**R: **Que… que paso anoche?

**E:** Muchas cosas

La morena comenzaba a preocuparse, ellas no tendrían relaciones verdad? No claro que no, ninguna podría hacerle eso a ella… bueno Quinn se lo hizo una vez, pero Elizabeth es su mejor amiga, ella si que no se lo haría verdad? VERDAD?

Rachel estaba pálida y comenzaba a preocupar a las dos chicas que se veían asustadas

**E: **Rach, estas bien? – la morena asintió mirando a la nada

**R: **Qui… quieren ir a… a almorzar? – no espero respuesta – si? Genial… voy… voy a avisarle a las demás – y rápidamente salió de la habitación

Rachel tocaba la puerta de la habitación de Santana

**S: **Rach! – la morena se lanzo a sus brazos llorando – que pasa?

**R: **Ellas… ellas se acostaron – lloraba más fuerte

**S: **Quienes?

**R: **E… Elizabeth y Qui… quinn – volvía a llorar

**S: **Que? – Abría los ojos como platos – Debe ser un error

**R: **Y es todo mi culpa… yo le dije a Quinn que se quedara en la habitación y no le dije a Elizabeth y tampoco a Quinn de que ella estaba ahí y ahora se han acostado

**S: **Estas segura? – la morena asentía

**R: **Yo y mis estúpidas bromas… te juro que no volveré a hacerlo, lo juro, lo juro – lloraba

**S: **Cálmate, Rachel – pedía

**R: **Yo solo quería molestarlas y tal vez ellas se llevaran mejor – Santana la miraba – bueno esta bien molestarlas, pero no así – lloraba

**S: **Eso es egoísta de tu parte, Rachel. Sabes que no se llevan bien y las encierras en una misma habitación? – La morena bajaba la cabeza – debes disculparte con ellas y aceptar lo que sea que esté pasando

**R: **Como acepto que una de mis mejores amigas se acueste con la chica de la que estoy enamorada, como?

**S: **Tú lo hiciste, Rachel. Te toca aceptarlo – la morena bajaba la cabeza y asentía, limpio sus lagrimas y regreso a la habitación, toco dos veces y Elizabeth abría la puerta preocupada

**R: **Lo… lo lamento – Elizabeth la miro extrañada – yo le dije a Quinn que se quedara aquí… todo es mi culpa

Quinn se acerco a las dos chicas

**R: **lamento haberlas engañado, lamento haberte mentido – miro a Quinn – lamento no decirte nada y haberle dado a Quinn la habitación, pero estaba sola – le dijo a Elizabeth – juro que no volveré a hacer más bromas y – cerro los ojos – aceptare lo que pasa entre ustedes si son felices

Las dos chicas comenzaron a reír y la morena las miro extrañadas

**R: **Que es lo divertido?

**E: **Tu – la morena frunció el ceño – Rachel entre nosotras no hay nada, tal vez una posible amistad – miro a Quinn – pero nada más… todo esto lo hicimos para que pararan tus bromas pesadas, tenia entendido que habías aprendido la lección con Tina

**R: **Hicieron todo esto apropósito?

**Q: **Nos obligaste a hacerlo, sabes que no me gustan las bromas pesadas

**R: **Lo siento

**E: **le debes una disculpa a la recepcionista, Rachel Berry Corcoran – la morena asintió

**R: **Un abrazo? – las dos chicas sonrieron y abrazaron a la morena

**S: **Awww abrazo grupal? – decía entrando a la habitación y uniéndose a ellas


	11. Chapter 11

Santana, Elizabeth, Quinn y Rachel se encontraban camino a la casa de las madres de la morena para cenar. Las demás chicas habían decido ir a otro sitio con los primos de Tina que también estaban de visita en la ciudad.

**R: **Estas nerviosa? - le pregunto a Quinn que no dejaba de mover las manos y mirar a los lados. La rubia negó con la cabeza

**Q: ¿**Por qué tendría que estar nerviosa? - trato de sonreír pero le salió una mueca

**S: **Por supuesto que está nerviosa, Rach. Conocer a sus suegra - Elizabeth le dio un codazo en las costillas y Rachel la asesino con la mirada. Quinn reía nerviosa

**R: **Ignóralas, Quinn - la rubia asintió - aunque hay alguien muy especial que quiero presentarte

**Q: ¿**Quien?

**S-E: **Adam - La sonrisa de Rachel era enorme, ese pequeño eran sus ojos, haría lo que fuera por el

**Q: ¿**Quien es Adam?

**R: **Mi hermano - la rubia abrió los ojos al máximo

**Q: **¿Tienes un hermano? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

**S: **No es su hermano, es su primo

**E: **Lo ama como a un hermano

**S: **O a un hijo - las otras tres comenzaron a reír

**Q: **Estoy impaciente por conocerlo - le susurro a Rachel y esta le sonrió emocionada

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa de las Corcoran Rhodes el pequeño Adam ya estaba ahí esperando a Rachel, cuando escucho la puerta inmediatamente corrió a saltar en sus brazos

**Ad: **Rach! - la abrazo fuerte

**R: **Hola pequeño - beso su frente - te quiero presentar a alguien… Quinn - la rubia se paró a su lado

**Q: **Hola - dijo con una sonrisa

**Ad: **Hola, soy Adam - estiro un mano, pero Quinn le dio un abrazo que el regreso inmediatamente

**Q: **Eres muy guapo - el niño se sonrojo

**S: **Comenzare a molestarme porque no me saludas - el niño volteo a ver a Santana e inmediatamente bajo la mirada sonrojado

**E: **No lo molestes, Santana - se acerco al niño y beso su mejilla - hola, Adam

**Ad: **Hola

Santana decidió acercarse también y lo abrazo

**S: **Hola, guapo - el pequeño estaba completamente rojo, corrió a la cocina después que Santana besara su mejilla - si fuese unos años mayor me casaría con el

**R: **¡Santana! - regaño

**Sh: **Acaso no piensas venir a saludar a tus madres? - llego al recibidor donde estaban las cuatro chicas. Rachel la abrazo y beso su mejilla - ¿ donde están las demás? - pregunto mientras saludaba a Santana y Elizabeth

**R: **Tenían otros planes - le resto importancia - mami, ella es Quinn

**Sh: **¿Eres tú? - Rachel asintió - oh querida he tenido tantas ganas de conocerte, al fin la famosa Quinn viene a visitarnos - la rubia estaba sonrojada

**Q: **Un placer

**Ap: **Así que tu eres Quinn - llego a donde estaban todas con Adam de la mano - un gusto conocerte - abrazo y beso la mejilla de la chica

**Q: **El gusto es mío, señora Corcoran

**Ap: **Oh no, cariño. La señora Corcoran es ella - señalo a su esposa - yo soy señorita o April - dijo riendo. Las demás, menos Shelby, rieron - la cena esta casi lista, pasen al salón y tomen asiento

Todas obedecieron. Rachel se sentó en un sofá de dos plazas y Quinn a su lado, Santana se decidió por el otro para compartirlo con Elizabeth

**Sh: **Vino? - pregunto. Todas asintieron

**S: **La ayudo - las dos mujeres salieron y fueron por las copas de vino

**Ad: **Rach, ¿dónde está Harmony? - llego preguntando a donde estaban las chicas

**R: **No pudo venir, Adam -el pequeño bajo la mirada entristecido - Pero mando a decir que te quería mucho - volvió a sonreír e irse así como vino - Recuérdenme matar a Harmony

**Q: **Donde esta?

**E: **Fue a cenar con Sugar

**Q: **Están saliendo? - las dos chicas asintieron - wow! No me lo esperaba

**R: **¿Por?

**Q: **No se, pensé que solo tenían sexo, no están obligadas a tener una relación - después de terminar de decirlo se arrepintió, lo había arruinado, lo supo por las miradas de Rachel y Elizabeth. Rachel bajo la cabeza y Elizabeth la estaba asesinando - ehh yo no quería decirlo así

**R: **Voy al baño, permiso - se levanto y camino al baño

**E: **Debería matarte, Fabray

**Q: **Lo siento… yo no quería… mierda - se lamentaba - debería hablar con ella

**E: **Deja que se le pases - suspiro - le duele porque tienes razón

**Q: **Quiero saber algo - Elizabeth la miro y le hizo una seña para que hablara - ustedes se siguen acostando? - Esa duda le estaba rondando por la cabeza desde hace mucho, tenía planes y no quería que nada se interpusiera entre ellos

Elizabeth se quedo en silencio, ellas ya no se acostaban porque Rachel estaba comenzando a salir con Stephanie y eso lo respetaba

**E: **No - fue sincera, pero no dijo nada más. Quinn asintió y sonrió - ¿Por qué sonríes? No te emociones si pretendes tenerla para ti sola… - se vio interrumpida por el regreso de Rachel que se sentó a su lado demostrando que estaba dolida con Quinn

**R: **Me abrazas? - le dijo bajito. No respondió simplemente la pego a su cuerpo y la abrazo, haciendo que Rachel colocara la cabeza en su pecho

**R: **Ya te conseguí una habitación en el hotel con cama de matrimonio - le dijo a Quinn

**Q: **No era necesario, Rachel, yo misma podía encargarme

**R: **No te preocupes… Tu dormirás sola porque esta noche me quedare con Adam aquí - le dijo a Elizabeth

**E: **No hay problema, así no escucho tus ronquidos - Rachel se despego de ella y abrió la boca ofendida

**R: **Yo no ronco

**E: **También pateas - Rachel se llevo la mano a su pecho

**R: **Eso es completamente falso, yo no ronco y mucho menos pateo - Elizabeth y Quinn comenzaron a reír. Quitándole tensión al momento - Adam! Elizabeth esta molestándome - hizo un puchero y Quinn se lamio los labios al ver el labio inferior de Rachel expuesto a ser mordido

El pequeño apareció con su espada de juguete

**Ad: ¿**Quien osa molestar a la princesa? - hablo como todo un príncipe de cuentos

**Q: **Es todo un príncipe

**R: **Ella - señalo a Elizabeth - el dragón Langone

**E: **¡Oye! - se quejo al sentir como le clavaban la espada

**Ad: **Aun no muere, princesa - se dirige a Rachel

**R:** Dale de nuevo - Elizabeth frunció el ceño y luego se volvió a quejar pero estaba vez hizo una muerte lenta y dramática - oh mi príncipe - agarro al pequeño y comenzó a dejarle besos por toda la cara - gracias

**Q: **Eres el príncipe que todas las chicas quieren

**Ad: **Tu también quieres un príncipe como yo?

**Q: **Ehh - miro a Rachel pidiendo ayuda

**R: **Ella prefiere las princesas, así como tú y yo

**Ad: **Y tía Shelby y tía April?

**R: **Igual - sonrió

El pequeño se acerco a Quinn y le susurro

**Ad: **Yo quiero una princesa como Santana - Quinn sonrió y decidió seguirle el juego, se acerco a su oído y susurro

**Q: **Yo quiero a la princesa Rachel

* * *

**Lamento el retraso, pero estaba full con los examanes**

**Ya estoy de vacaciones navideñas y estoy super contenta :) Posiblemente me vaya de viaje por unos dias**

**Escribi un one shot por una cancion de Luis Fonsi, me gustaria que lo leyern y dejaran un comentario diciendo que les parece /s/8763421/1/Se-supone-que Gracias**

**Un beso a todos**


	12. Chapter 12

La cena en casa de las Corcoran Rhodes fue realmente agradable para todos. Shelby y April no perdieron la oportunidad de contar las historia de Rachel cuando era pequeña, como aquellas ves que tenia una reunión con directores y productores en su casa y la pequeña Rachel decidió aparecer con el pañal en la cabeza, su micrófono rosa en mano, pararse en medio de todos y comenzó a cantar haciendo reír a todos y llevándose varios alagas como "su hija será una gran estrella". También aquella vez que estaban viendo una película en casa, April se quedo dormida y cuando Shelby se dio cuenta Rachel no estaba con ellas, la buscaron por toda la casa hasta que la encontraron en su habitación haciendo arte con su pañal sucio.

Todos reían ante esos recuerdos y Santana que se burlaba de la pequeña morena no salio bien librada cuando contaron la vez que las dos pequeñas estaban ebrias por robar "jugo" de la mesa de bebidas en la fiesta de año nuevo. Las dos niñas gritaban y brincaban, nadie sabia que les ocurría, pero tenían demasiada energía, hasta que sin mas la pequeña de los López se fue en vomito, Rachel la siguió y al día siguiente no podían con sus almitas. Después de esa historia y otra donde terminaron bañadas en lodo, Santana no volvió a burlarse de Rachel.

Quinn disfrutaba de la compañía de aquellas mujeres y se arrepentida por no haber aceptado las invitaciones anteriores de Rachel, pero ahora estaba decida a ir por todo con la morena, y aunque aun no estaba segura de cómo lo haría, pensó que lo mejor y principal seria hablar con ella.

**Ap: **Hace dos meses estuvimos en Italia y visitamos a tus padres – le hablo a Elizabeth una vez que estaban sentadas en el salón bebiendo vino

**E: **¿Si? Hace mucho no los veo – dijo algo apenada – Espero ir a visitarlos para navidad

**R: **Lo haremos, Liz – le abrazo fuerte

De igual forma de como se levantaron para ir a cenar estaban sentadas, Rachel con Elizabeth en uno de los sofás para dos porque el otro lo ocupaban las madres de la morena y en el de tres estaban Santana, Adam y Quinn que miraba a las dos chicas con el ceño fruncido, aunque Elizabeth le asegurara que no se acostaban, no terminaba de confiar en ella.

**Sh: **¿Lo haremos? ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo? - Shelby desde que las dos chicas terminaron su relación en la universidad deseaba que volvieran a estar juntas y se volvieran una pareja estable

En ese momento las alarmas de Quinn sonaron, no había prestado atención a la respuesta de las dos chicas hasta que Shelby hablo.

**R: **Santana y yo pasaremos navidad en Italia con Elizabeth y su familia – la latina asintió. Quinn frunció más el ceño no contaba con que Rachel se iría en navidad "adiós posible viaje a Lima, Londres o Madrid" pensó Quinn, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Apenas estaba comenzando su plan de conquistar a Rachel.

La desilusión se reflejaba en el rostro de Shelby y April le dio un codazo.

**Ad: **Quinn – ella volteo a mirarlo después de sacarla de sus pensamientos - ¿Te gustaría venir a mi partido de soccer este viernes y el sábado a mi cumpleaños? – la rubia miro a Rachel que le sonrió

**Q: **Me encantaría – le dijo con una sonrisa y el pequeño la abrazo

**S: **¿Por qué a mi no me abraza así? – pregunto a las demás cruzándose de brazos

**E: **Alguien esta celosa, Adam, deberías darle un abrazo y un beso para que este contenta – el pequeño se sonrojo y corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de su adorada prima. Todas rieron

**S: **Creo que es hora de irnos – dijo levantándose, las demás la imitaron

**R: **Bueno, mañana este príncipe y yo iremos a recoger a estas hermosas princesas y las llevaremos a comer helado ¿Qué dicen?

**E: **Encantada

**Q: **No-no puedo mañana, tengo que trabajar

**R: **Pues cuando salgas del trabajo ¿te parece? – la rubia asintió. El móvil de Rachel comenzó a sonar al ver la imagen de Stephanie y su nombre una sonrisa apareció en su rostro – debo atender esto, nos vemos mañana, chicas – beso la mejilla de cada una y subió a su habitación

* * *

Las tres chicas iban camino al hotel en el taxi que habían llamado

**S: **Seguro la enana esta teniendo sexo telefónico… ¡Ouch! – Dijo al recibir un codazo de parte de Elizabeth - ¿Qué? Es verdad –

Elizabeth rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza ¿Acaso era la única que se daba cuenta de la presencia de Quinn?

**E: **Casi lo olvido** – **dijo buscando en su bolso – la tarjeta de tu habitación – se la entrego

**Q: **Gracias. Rachel no tenía porque molestarse

**E: **Sabes como es, siempre pendiente de todos

**S: **Hablando de estar pendiente de todos ¿Qué hay con Lauren? – le pregunto con una sonrisa picara a Elizabeth

**E: **¿Lauren? Nada, te recuerdo que ella es amiga de Rachel y una heterosexual

Quinn se mantenía callada, esa conversación no era su asunto

**S: **No estoy tan segura de eso, tenían un conexión ustedes dos y aunque yo estaba borracha me di cuenta como veía la escenita de Stephanie y… - fue interrumpida

- Llegamos – informo el taxista. Las chicas pagaron y luego bajaron

**E: **Cállate, Santana. No nombres a Stephanie, te recuerdo que ella esta intentándolo con Rachel – Quinn escucho ese ultimo susurro de Elizabeth y sus ojos se abrieron como platos "Maldita sea"

**S: **Esta bien, pero vamos al bar y seguimos hablando ahí sobre Lauren y tu

**E: **No hay Lauren y yo, Santana

**S: **¿Te unes? – le pregunto a Quinn

**Q: **Yo me iré a mi habitación, buenas noches – se despidió alejándose de las chicas que iban al bar del hotel discutiendo

¿Rachel esta con alguien? No puede ser, esto debe ser una puta broma. Ella me ama a mi ¿no? ¿Tan rápido me olvido? Joder, joder ¿Ahora que? ¿Me largo después de hacer el trabajo? Si, es lo mejor. Que Rachel se quede con su chica y yo regresare a Nueva York y aceptare la propuesta. Si, si, definitivamente hare eso. Todo eso pensaba Quinn mientras el ascensor subía a su piso.

Cambiaste esos malditos turnos para nada, Fabray. Ella te cambio por otra. Eres una idiota, por llegar tarde, Lucy Quinn Fabray. Ella te lo pidió tantas veces y te negaste. Es mi culpa, yo la regale en bandeja de plata. Lo mejor será olvidarla y aceptar la propuesta de Melissa. ¡No! Primero debo hablar con ella ¿Para que? Para que me diga que ahora es feliz con otra… claaro por eso no se acuesta con la estúpida de Elizabeth. Decidido, avisare que hoy será mi última noche aquí y no hasta el domingo como había dicho. Que les den a todas.

Se metió a bañar, se puso su pijama y a dormir se ha dicho.

* * *

Al día siguiente una sonriente Rachel llegaba al hotel para buscar a sus amigas con el pequeño Adam de la mano. Habían quedado en salir después del trabajo de Quinn y como la morena sabia como iba todo, ya ha esa hora estaría lista para ir por ese helado que se habían prometido ayer.

Toco la puerta del cuarto de Elizabeth y mando al pequeño Adam a tocar la de Santana.

**E: **Hola, princesa – dijo con una sonrisa y beso su mejilla

**R: **¿Lista? – la otra chica le hizo seña con la mano para que esperara un momento. Rachel volteo a ver a su primo que había entrado a la habitación, supuso que Santana y las demás aun no estaban listas, como siempre, así que decidió entrar – Elizabeth, estas hermosa – halago a la chica – bueno siempre lo estas – le guiño un ojo

**E: **Lastima que ya no puedas disfrutar de esto – señalo su cuerpo

**R: **Haras que me arrepienta eh – las dos chicas comenzaron a reír, todo era en broma. Rachel ahora salía con Stephanie y era algo que respetaban las dos chicas – Iré a buscar a las demás, espero salgas cuando toque tu puerta, ¿de acuerdo? – la otra se acerco le dio un pico en los labios y asintió.

Rachel salió de la habitación para tocar la de Sugar y Harmony, las dos chicas estaban casi listas, así que también le dijo lo mismo que ha Elizabeth; Mercedes y Tina eran las únicas listas que esperaban en el pasillo. Rachel subió al piso donde estaba Quinn, toco su puerta, pero nadie salio, imagino que aun estaría en el trabajo. Llamo a su móvil, pero estaba apagado, le resto importancia, ya preguntaría en recepción por ella.

Llego al pasillo donde las esperaban sus amigas.

**R: **¿Listos? – le dijo a sus amigas y a Adam que iba de la mano de Santana. Todas asintieron y el pequeño solo sonreía

**E: **¿Y Quinn? – pregunto al no verla

**R: **No esta en su habitación, debe estar trabajando aun – todas se acercaron al ascensor y bajaron. Al llegar al lobby se acerco a recepción – Buenas tardes, ¿me podría informar si Quinn Fabray sigue hospedada?

- Lo siento, pero esa información no se la podemos dar

**R: **La habitación esta a mi nombre… Rachel Berry

**- **La señorita Fabray ha entregado su llave esta tarde

La cara de Rachel era un poema. De nuevo Quinn. Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos, pero respiro profundo para tranquilizarse.

**E: **Rach, ¿todo bien? – pregunto al ver a la morena petrificada, esta simplemente asintió

**R: **¿Nos vamos? – todos asintieron y se fueron del lugar

* * *

Rachel estaba en la habitación que compartía con Elizabeth. La morena no hablaba, simplemente miraba al techo perdida en su pensamientos, cosa que a Elizabeth la tenia sumamente preocupada. Poco había hablado en la heladería, respondía con monosílabos o cuando se le pedía opinión y estas eran cortas, cosa extraña en ella porque Rachel Berry se caracterizaba por hablar sin parar.

Después de llevar a Adam regresaron al hotel. Su móvil sonó en varias oportunidades, pero no lo atendió, Elizabeth se dio cuenta de quien llamaba era Stephanie.

**E: **Rachel – llamo cuando se acostó a su lado. Un mhm fue la respuesta de la chica - ¿Qué pasa?

**R: **Nada

**E: **Rachel – le advirtió sabiendo que mentía

**R: **Quinn se fue

**E: **¿A dónde?

**R: **Nueva York, Elizabeth, se fue y sin avisar – las lagrimas caían por el rostro de la morena

Elizabeth comenzaba a molestarse, mataría a esa rubia con sus propias manos

**E: **Cielo, no te pongas así – la abrazo pegándola a su cuerpo – tiene que haber una razón lógica para que se fuera así

**R: **La llame, no atendió y después lo apago, le envié mensajes de texto y no me responde – lloraba - ¿Por qué no me dijo que se iría?

**E: **Es una imbecil, pero cuando la vea me va a oír

**R: **No te preocupes, estoy bien, solo – respiro profundo – fue algo de momento ya, ya paso

**E: **¿Segura?- la morena asintió y poco a poco su si se volvió un no. Elizabeth la abrazo mas fuerte y besaba su cabeza – duerme, princesa – acariciaba su espalda y cabello y poco a poco Rachel fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo. Elizabeth suspiro – Matare a Santana, ella y su gran bocota.

* * *

**Hola gente bonita de fanfiction ¡Feliz Año! Espero que el 2013 les traiga cosas maravillosas.**

**Este capitulo es para la escritora de 10 Años Después y Throught the Atlantic la señorita Daniela :) tarde, pero seguro.**

**Informo que al fic le quedan pocos capítulos. En el próximo capitulo estarán de regreso en Nueva York.**

**Otra cosa Adam cumple cinco años**

**Para que sepan como para mi son las chicas**

**Elizabeth Langone: Hilary Rhoda cdn(punto)the-beautiful-ones(punto)com/raw/hilary_rhoda/hilary_rhoda(punto)119cb8099d42309897b812ed22a5 (borrar espacio)7590(punto)jpg **

**Stephanie Kaysen: Vanessa Goncalves, Miss Venezuela 2010 p(punto)twimg(punto)com/A1-rrNcCcAE7nQw(punto)jpg**

**Lauren Becker: Irene Esser, Miss Venezuela 2011 diariodecaracas(punto)com/sites/default/media/styles/600x450/public/field/image/irene-esser(punto)jpeg**

**Melissa: Melissa Benoist**


	13. Chapter 13

Culpabilidad era todo lo que sentía Elizabeth en ese momento, una culpabilidad que le transmitió a Santana quien está en la misma situación que ella.

No por nada tenían la boca grande, ¿no? Lo había arruinado, se metieron en un asunto entre Rachel y Quinn, aunque no fue con mala intención, "nos traiciono el subconsciente" le dijo Santana para calmarla un poco, pero como era de esperarse, no funciono

Ahí estaban ellas dos evitando a Rachel porque si la miraban a los ojos se podrían a llorar mientras se abrazaban a sus piernas pidiéndole perdón por haber arruinado la única oportunidad que tenia con Quinn

**E: **Tenemos que decirle - le hablo a su amiga sentada a su lado en el vuelo

**S: **¿Estás loca? Nos matara

**E: **Prefiero que lo haga a saber que nunca será feliz porque no está con la persona que ama - le grito entre susurros

**S: **¿Estas intentando que me sienta culpable? - pregunto con el ceño fruncido

**E: **¿Lo estoy logrando? - tenía una picara sonrisa

**S: **Me siento culpable desde que abrí la boca, pero fue culpa del vino que nos dieron sus madres… ¡Joder! - exclamo

**E: **¿Qué sucede? - pregunto preocupada

**S: **Me siento aun mas culpable - Elizabeth rio pero su sonrisa se borro al ver a Rachel toda pensativa

**E: **Le diremos la verdad - le dijo segura a Santana que asintió

* * *

_Hola Quinn, mañana regresamos a Nueva York…Solo quería que lo supieras… Todo bien por aquí… Espero regresaras bien _- se escucho un suspiro - _Nos vemos mañana. Cuídate - _piii

Eso fue lo que escucho Quinn cuando regreso a casa poco después de las 12 de la tarde. La noche anterior había estado con Melissa ¿Se sentía culpable? Si y mucho, pero Rachel había tomado una decisión o ella la tomo. Suspiro

**Q: **Muy bien, Quinn. Rachel llega hoy y tu le prometiste una fiesta, así que comienza a llamar a amigos para que vengan hoy - se dijo a si misma y fue al cuarto de Rachel por su agenda

Sin perder más tiempo llamo a Melissa para que la ayudara, aun no le había dado una respuesta y no estaba muy segura de hacerlo.

Al recibir respuesta positiva de Melissa diciéndole que con gusto la ayudaría salió del apartamento dispuesta a comprar algunas cosas

* * *

Iban todas en la camioneta de Lauren, la chica se ofreció a buscarlas y llevarlas a su casa

**S: **Vino a buscarnos por ti - le susurraba a Elizabeth que la miraba de mala manera

**E: **Cierra la boca, Santana - la latina reía a carcajadas ganándose la mirada fulminante de Elizabeth

**R: **No tenías porque molestarte, Lauren. Nosotras pudimos haber tomado un taxi

**La: **No te preocupes, Rach. Sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa - inconscientemente por el retrovisor busco la mirada de Elizabeth - cualquiera cosa - dijo bajito

Lo que las chicas no sabían es que Lauren se había ofrecido a buscarlas para llevarlas a la fiesta en casa de Rachel, esto lo planeo con Quinn cuando la rubia la invito y ella sin pensarlo mucho acepto y se ofreció, también le aviso a Stephanie que estaba emocionada porque volvería a ver a Rachel.

Rachel por diferentes estaba triste, una era el que ya no vería a sus padres a diario y a su pequeño Adam. El pequeño se había destacado en su partido de soccer y su fiesta de cumpleaños había estado genial. Otra era que volvía al trabajo, aunque no lo admitiera estaba algo cansada de ir a trabajar y ¿quien no se acostumbra a estar de vacaciones? Y la última razón era Quinn, le había avisado que regresaban a Estados Unidos y no le había respondido, ni siquiera la había llamado o enviado algún mensaje diciéndole de su llegada a Nueva York.

**R: **Siempre es igual con ella - susurraba mientras veía por la ventanilla de la camioneta

Cuando llegaron al edificio de Rachel, Lauren insistió en que todas bajaran y bebieran, por lo menos, agua, todas se miraron entre sí porque no sabía cómo declinar la propuesta sin ser descortés, pero Lauren insistía mucho y todas decidieron bajar, beber café rápido e irse a sus casas a descansar, ya que todas tenían cosas que hacer.

Al abrir la puerta se escucho "¡SORPRESA!" de parte de todos los invitados, Rachel sintió los brazos de Lauren rodearla y susurrarle fue idea de Quinn, la rubia salía algo alegre de la cocina

**Q: **Bienvenida de nuevo Rachel - dejaba dos sonoros besos en las mejillas de sus amigas y saludaba de igual forma a las demás.

Todos los amigos de la morena y demás chicas hicieron lo mismo

**P: **Princesa judía - Noah la abrazaba levantándola del suelo y dándole vueltas - te extrañe besaba sus labios, una costumbre entre ellos - ¿Qué me trajiste? - Rachel rodo los ojos

**R: **Los regalos te los doy después - Puck sonrió - también te extrañe

Hablaron unos minutos y la atención de Puck se centro en Sugar quien le sonreía coqueta y Harmony fruncía el ceño, pero era inevitable y ella sabía que esa extraña relación que tenían, tal vez si no la hubiese formalizado todo seguiría igual, pero lo mejor era estar así.

Mientras veia a Puck y Sugar coquetear a su lado diviso una hermosa cabellera pelirroja que la hizo sonreír como idiota y sin pensarlo se acerco a ella

**H: **Marissa - llamo a la chica que le sonrió y se perdieron en su mundo

**E: **Te lo dije - les decía a Santana y a Rachel que estaban sentadas junto a ella bebiendo algo - Harmony muere por Marissa y Sugar no deja de caer en los encantos de Puck.

**S: **Te odio, Langone - la latina se levanto por su cartera y pagarle lo de la apuesta a su amiga que sonreía triunfante

**R: **¿Apostaron de nuevo? ¿Sin mi?

**E: **Lo siento, Rach, pero tú estabas muy ocupada con Stephanie - la morena rodo los ojos. Elizabeth vio a Lauren sola en la barra de la cocina - ya regreso - se levanto y se acerco a la chica

Rachel estaba molesta, ya ni valía la pena fingir la sonrisa como lo había hecho cuando llego y se encontró con todos sus amigos en la fiesta. No podía molestarse, la rubia le había dicho que le haría una fiesta cuando regresaran, pero no podía creer que lo dijera en serio. Internamente pedía que todos decidieran irse temprano o que la fiesta se volviera aburrida para que los invitados decidieran irse. La música estaba a todo lo que podía y su cabeza retumbaba, no estaba bebiendo porque si lo hacia se pondría peor, estaba a punto de ir por una aspirina y sin importarle las personas en su apartamento irse a acostar, pero alguien la detuvo.

**- **Espero que no planees irte a dormir aun - le dijo al oído y Rachel se estremeció

**R: **Stephanie - sonrió sincera - me alegra de que estés aquí - no mentía, la chica le gustaba y le alegraba un poco la noche. La chica la abrazo

**St: **Me alegra que hayas regresado

**R: **A mi igual, extrañaba mi casa, pero ahora extraño a mis padres y a Adam

**St: **Quede encantada con el pequeño. Debes traerlo, me encantaría conocerlo, debe ser aun más guapo en persona que por skype - dijo riendo y Rachel rio con ella

**R: **Lo es - Stephanie se acerco mas a Rachel y sin pensarlo mucho corto la distancia

Quinn había visto sola a Rachel, así que iba caminando hacia ella para hablar un rato, pero unos amigos la detuvieron para hablarle. Cuando estos por fin decidieron dejarla ir vio a Rachel y a una chica besándose, pero no les duro mucho porque Santana, Elizabeth y Lauren llegaron a interrumpirlas.

**S: **Dejen pasar el aire - decía molestándolas. Santana ya estaba algo bebida - ven aquí y dame un abrazo, le decía a la castaña que no tardo mucho en cumplir lo pedido por la latina

**La: **¿Estás bien? - le pregunto a su amiga. La morena asintió

**E: **Vamos a bailar - grito y las cinco se fueron a bailar

* * *

**Q: **No te preocupes… Si, está bien… un beso para ti también… Melissa, espera. ¿Quieres desayunar mañana?... Muy bien, nos vemos mañana - colgó la llamada con la pelirroja y sin tío los brazos de Brittany arrastrarla para bailar

**Br: **Vamos Q, disfruta - la rubia sacudió su cabeza y decidió divertirse

* * *

Ya entrada la madrugada quedaban solo los amigos cercanos de la morena Puck, Lauren, Santana, Sugar, Elizabeth, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Sam, Mercedes, Jesse, Stephanie y Quinn.

Jesse, Mike y Sam habían llegado algo tarde porque estaban con unas cosas de su trabajo. El asiático aprovecho la oportunidad para volver con Tina y Jesse y Sam para conseguir alguna que otra chica.

**Mi: **Nosotros nos vamos - decía tomando la mano de su novia, se despidieron de todos y salieron del lugar

**E: **Te lo dije - le decía burlona. Santana estaba con el ceño fruncido

**S: **Estúpidos asiáticos uno y dos - gruñía y fue por su bolso de nuevo, terminaría arruinada si seguía apostando con Elizabeth

**Me: **Apostando de nuevo? - pregunto con el ceño fruncido y Elizabeth negó rápidamente, Mercedes la intimidaba un poco - Bueno yo también me voy ¿vienen chicas? - le preguntaba a Brittany y Sugar ya que Harmony y Marissa hace rato se habían ido

**Br: **Me iré con Sam - dijo abrazada al rubio que le hizo una seña para que se levantara y se fueran

**Su: **Yo con Puck - el chico movió las cejas sugerente, agarro la mano de Sugar grito un adiós para todos y se fue seguido de Mercedes, Brittany y Sam que se ofrecieron a llevarla a casa

**Je: **También me voy - se acerco a su morena favorita - te quiero enana - beso su frente y salió de la casa después de despedirse de todas

**S: **Muy bien, ¿Cómo dormiremos?

**La: **En nuestras casas, ¿no? - se levanto - las llevo a casa - se ofreció, las demás asintieron agradecidas. Stephanie que estaba bastante tomada no se lo pensó mucho y se sentó sobre las piernas de Rachel para comenzar a besarla apasionadamente dejando a Quinn descolocada _**"¿Qué mierda?" **_pensó al ver que Rachel no la rechazaba.

Lauren "incomoda" se aclaro la garganta, estaba comenzando a gustarle mucho ver a sus amigas besándose y sin contar todas las atenciones de Elizabeth y pasar tiempo con ella

**La: **¿nos vamos? - le pregunto a su amiga

**St: **Quiero quedarme - Lauren miro feo a su amiga. Quinn gruñía rogando que se fuera de una vez, estaba furiosa - Esta bien, vámonos - le dio un beso a Rachel y salió de la casa seguida por las demás chicas

**E: **Me llamas cualquier cosa - beso sus labios - te quiero… Adiós, Quinn - dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. Rachel se levanto del sofá por un vaso de agua

**R: **¿Vamos a dormir? Recogemos todo esto mañana - dijo al regresar, Quinn la miro molesta

**Q: **Voy a salir - Rachel frunció el ceño

**R: **Es tarde, puede ser peligroso

**Q: **No importa, ahora mismo no quiero estar aquí - Quinn estaba tomada y molesta, así que sin esperar respuesta se fue de la casa dando un portazo

Rachel reacciono y la siguió pero la puerta del ascensor estaba cerrando sus puertas

**R: **¡Mierda! - corrió por su móvil y marco el numero de la rubia, pero lo había olvidado, lo comprobó cuando escucho el tono de llamada en su habitación - Maldita sea - se sentó en el mueble a esperar mientras lagrimas silenciosas salían por sus ojos estaba harta de la actitud de Quinn.

* * *

**Q: **Rachel… Rachel, despierta - la movía delicadamente para que despertara. La morena poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y encontrándose a Quinn frente a ella

**R: **Volviste - decía adormilada, se sentó en el sofá donde se había quedado dormida. Había estado hasta casi el amanecer pensando bien las cosas, la propuesta de sus madres, el trabajo, su vida y sobre todo las cosas con Quinn, decidió hablar claro con ella y fueran dos personas adultas, pero la morena no contaba con que atrás de la rubia estuviera ella, Melissa

**Mel: **Hola Rachel, me alegra tanto verte - dijo con una sonrisa que compraba a cualquiera, pero ella odiaba

**R: **Hola, Melissa - miro a Quinn preguntándole "¿Qué hace aquí?" pero Melissa se adelanto

**Mel: **Queremos darte una noticia - decía emocionada tomando la mano de Quinn lo que alerto a Rachel. La pelirroja miro a la rubia - dile - le susurro

**Q: **Melissa y yo hemos vuelvo y decidimos vivir juntas - dijo. Melissa beso su mejilla y miro a Rachel emocionada

* * *

**Hola **

**Aquí está la actualización de este fic a pedido de La IMPOSTORA **

**Mañana actualizo el de Beth Fabray**


	14. Chapter 14

**Q: **_Melissa y yo hemos vuelto y decidimos vivir juntas_ - silencio y una expresión de tristeza e incredulidad era lo único que transmitía Rachel y fue percibido por Quinn, pero como toda buena actriz que es se levanto del sillón abrazo a Melissa

**R: **Felicidades! - forzó una sonrisa - Me alegro mucho por ustedes - mintió. Se estaba muriendo y solo esperaba ir a su cuarto, abrir la ducha y comenzar a llorar. El abrazo a Quinn fue un rápido contacto al que ni abrazo se le podía llamar - Bueno yo iré a bañarme, me quede dormida aquí anoche

**Mel: **Gracias, Rachel. Estoy tan feliz - decía emocionada y Rachel la envidio tanto, asintió y se fue a su habitación desde de mirar a Quinn. Melissa abrazo a la rubia por la cintura - Le gusto la noticia, no entiendo porque estabas tan preocupada, Rachel es un encanto - beso sus labios

**Q: **Ya… ya regreso - le dijo apartándola y siguió a Rachel

**R: **No llores, solo espera que llegar al baño no llores - se decía buscando su ropa - ella entrara en cualquier momento - se abrió la puerta - mierda! - susurro cuando una lagrima corría por su mejilla

**Q: **Rachel - cerró la puerta, pero no se atrevía a acercarse a la morena

**R: **Quinn

**Q: **Yo… - intentaba decir algo, pero no sabía que - yo… -

**R: **Tu? - la miro. La rubia no decía nada - Si no tienes nada que decir deberías ir con tu novia y yo bañarme - seguía arreglando sus cosas y en ese momento tomo una decisión - tengo que hablar contigo de algo y me gustaría que fuese hoy mismo

**Q: **Esta bien

**R: **Te espero para cenar - camino al baño - nos vemos en la noche

Quinn estaba ahí parada y cuando escucho la ducha salió de la habitación. Escuchar la puerta cerrarse fue lo que activo el llanto de Rachel

**Q: **¿nos vamos? - pregunto al regresar y ver a la pelirroja sentada en el sofá

**Mel: **¿Cuándo vendremos por tu casa?

**Q: **Mañana… hoy cenare con Rachel, tiene algo que decirme, así que no podremos salir hoy

**Mel: **No hay problema, será la última noche como compañera de apartamento - dijo con una sonrisa. En los labios de Quinn solo se formo un mueca que hasta daba miedo

* * *

**E: **Cálmate, cielo, por favor - hablaba por el móvil - por favor, Rach - se le quebró la voz solo escuchar a su mejor amiga llorar así - voy para allá, princesa - colgó la llamada y agarro las llaves de su auto

Al llegar a su casa después de despedirse de Lauren se puso el pijama y se tiro a la cama olvidando apagar su móvil para no ser molestada, a las pocas horas comenzó a sonar don't rain on my parade que era el tono de llamada de Rachel lo que hizo mover su brazo buscando el maldito móvil, quería seguir durmiendo, pero jamás le rechazaría una llamada su morena favorita

**E: **Dime, cielo - dijo con voz ronca y adormilada, pero rápidamente se sentó en su cama alarmada por los sollozos de Rachel **"**_**Moriras, Fabray" **_era lo único que pensaba en ese momento. Se levanto de su cama, agarro las llaves del auto, su abrigo y salió sin siquiera cambiarse el pijama.

Manejaba y marcaba el número de Santana mientras veía la carretera

**E: **Contesta… vamos, Santana… contesta - susurraba mientras escuchaba los tonos - Mierda! - volvió a marcar

**S: **Espero que sea algo de vida o muerte para que me estés llamando a esta hora

**E: **Levántate de la maldita cama y espérame afuera, estoy en la esquina - y sin más colgó. Santana se asusto, la voz de Elizabeth era molesta y preocupada lo que hizo que pegara un salto y poniéndose lo primero que encontró la espero afuera

**S: **¿Qué sucede? - pregunto subiendo al asiento del copiloto

**E: **Fabray, otra vez - Santana frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos como platos

**S: **No creo que fuese Quinn

**E: **¿De qué hablas? - pregunto molesta

**S: **FUE NUESTRA CULPA - grito de repente. Elizabeth se asusto y poco unos segundos perdió el control del auto, escucho bocinas y muchos insultos de otros conductores

**E: **SANTANA ¿QUE CARAJO TE SUCEDE? - grito molesta

**S: **Es nuestra culpa, Elizabeth, a nosotras se nos salió lo de Stephanie y Rachel frente a Quinn

**E: **Mierda - susurro

**S: **Aunque no es nuestra culpa - pensó al fin - es de la enana, ella y el espectáculo que dio anoche, hasta Lauren se incomodo - movía las cejas de forma sugerente. Elizabeth asintió dándole la razón

Llegaron al edificio donde vivía Rachel, aparcaron y se bajaron, saludaron al portero y corrieron al ascensor

**E: **Rachel! - llamo y escucho un "aquí" proveniente de su habitación - cielo - dijo al entrar y corrió a abrazarla

**R: **Es mi culpa, es mi culpa

**S: **Debo darte la razón, es tu culpa - Elizabeth la miro de manera muy fea - debe haber una solución Rach - dijo acariciándole el cabello y miro a Elizabeth que ya no tenía su abrigo - ¿Qué haces en pijama?

**E: **No me dio tiempo de cambiarme - miro a la morena - ¿Qué paso?

**R: **Di-dijo que n-no quería estar a-aquí - respiro profundo - entonces se fue y yo la espere toda la noche - un nuevo sollozo se dejo escuchar - la perdí

**E: **No la perdiste, no se ha ido, volverá

**S: **Rachel ese beso que te dio Stephanie anoche dijo mucho

**R: **Ella me beso - se levanto de la cama para ver a sus dos amigas

**E: **No la detuviste

**R: **¿Qué querían? - se molesto - Tenia planes de hablar con ella al día siguiente y aclarar todo de una vez, pero se fue sin decir nada - Elizabeth y Santana se miraron - no sé porque - se sentaba de nuevo en la cama - la sentí diferente, sentí que esta vez si podíamos avanzar y ¡BANG! Me estrello de nuevo - Elizabeth trago saliva

**E: **Rachel puede que nosotras dijésemos algo

**S: **Fue sin querer - Rachel las miro - Se nos salió que tú estabas intentando algo con Stephanie

**E: **Cosa que no es mentira porque lo estás haciendo

**R: **No, bueno si, pero no

**S: **Explícate, enana - se cruzo de brazos

_**Flashback**_

_**Rachel subía a su habitación para atender la llamada**_

_**R: Hola, Stephanie**_

_**St: Hola, hermosa señorita - Rachel sonrió le encantaba la actitud de Stephanie - ¿Cómo has estado?**_

_**R: Muy bien, las chicas acaban de irse, vinieron a casa a cenar… ¿Qué tal tu?**_

_**St: Entonces ya presentaste a Quinn - decía sonriendo - yo muy bien, con mucha trabajo**_

_**R: Así es, quedaron encantadas - sonría como boba - a mi me espera mucho trabajo en Nueva York - rieron - ¿Podemos hablar por skype? Tengo algo que decirte**_

_**St: Mmm… creo saber a qué viene esto **_

_**R: Stephanie yo…**_

_**St: Rachel no te preocupes, tú me hablaste de Quinn y yo lo entiendo, se que estas enamorada de ella y créeme no pienso meterme en eso, te dije que si la rubia te daba una oportunidad yo me alegraría por ti ¿no es cierto?**_

_**R: Si**_

_**St: Pues me alegro por ti - transmitía alegría**_

_**R: ¿De verdad? **_

_**St: Por supuesto, Rachel… Además podría tener una oportunidad con tu amiga Santana - las dos chicas empezaron a reír**_

_**R: Es **__**posible**_

_**St: Pero se descuida y voy por ti, Rachel - dijo segura**_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

**S: **Esto es injusto! - ahora tenía el ceño fruncido - yo podría estar con esa hermosura

**E: **Si te dijo eso ¿Por qué te beso así?

**R: **Hablamos unos días después que Quinn se fuera, me pregunto cómo iban las cosas con ella y yo simplemente le dije que no iban porque se fue, pero no esperaba esa estúpida fiesta

**S: **La fiesta no estuvo mal, tú eres una aburrida

**R: **Ella no me hablo en toda la noche

**S: **HABLA DE UNA PUTA VEZ CON ELLA - grito molesta

**R: **¿PAR QUE? SE VA A MUDAR CON ELLA

**E-S: **¿Qué?

**R: **Como lo escuchan, vinieron esta mañana y me lo dijeron "_hemos vuelto y decidimos vivir juntas" - _imito la voz de Quinn - no lo intentare con Stephanie tampoco, así que es toda tuya, San

**E: **¿de qué hablas? - sabía que había algo mas

**R: **He tomado una decisión

* * *

Rachel esperaba a Quinn en el sofá, la rubia estaba muy atrasada y eso la tenía aun más molesta. No se había ni molestado en hacer la cena como otras veces lo había hecho, a la rubia le encantaba su comida, pero no estaba de ánimos para cocinarle, así que pidió dos pizzas y la cena servida

**Q: **Hola - dijo al llegar al salón

**R: **Hola - saludo - pedí pizza, señalo la caja en la mesa, si quieres vino sabes donde esta - la rubia asintió algo extrañada - me gustaría que hiciéramos esto de una vez, no puedo perder más tiempo

**Q: **De acuerdo - se sentó en sofá junto a la morena, cada una en un extremo

**R: **Me mudo

**Q: **¿De qué hablas? ¿A dónde?

**R: **Me voy a Londres - Quinn abrió los ojos como platos

**Q: **¿Qué?

**R: **Me ofrecieron el papel en una obra y será allá - Quinn no decía nada - te dejaría el apartamento, pero se lo prometí a Santana - se levanto del sofá - eso es todo, ahora me voy a dormir. Buenas noches - Quinn estaba en shock. Rachel en medio del pasillo se regreso - ¿Sabes qué? No es todo - la rubia reacciono

**Q: **No te vayas - susurro

**R: **Estoy harta, Quinn, HARTA de que siempre sea lo mismo, te fuiste por un estúpido comentario que hicieron las chicas… si puede que sea cierta que estuviera intentando algo con Stephanie, pero hable con ella el día que te propuse salir con las chicas y después pensaba tener una cena contigo para que habláramos de esto - las señalo - y pedirte DE NUEVO que nos diéramos una oportunidad, pero como siempre tu huyes de mi… Te pedí miles de veces que lo intentáramos y tú con tus estúpidas excusas siempre y un día llegas y me dices "tengo novia" ¿querías hacerme sentir mal? Lo lograste, me sentí como la mierda, Quinn - la rubia reacciono

**Q: **¿Qué? - se sorprendió - ¿Estúpidas excusas? ¿Qué pretendías Rachel? Dime ¿Qué nos diéramos la oportunidad y luego se arruinara todo? ¿Alguna vez me preguntaste que sentía yo? - la morena bajo la mirada - Es cierto, tal vez hice mal no diciéndote la verdad, hice mal al decirte que si me gustabas, pero no para tener una relación, no sentía lo mismo que tu - fue sincera. Los ojos de Rachel se cristalizaron - luego conocí a Melissa y comenzamos a salir

**R: **¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

**Q: **¿Con que fin? ¿Dejar de ser amigas? ¿Volver todo mas incomodo? Compartimos las mismas amistades, Rachel… además no pensemos en el hubiese sucedido esto y aquello, las cosas son así

**R: **Me ilusionaste

**Q: **No, no lo hice

**R: **Sabias lo que sentía, seguíamos acostándonos, tenias lindos detalles conmigo y eras súper cariñosa

**Q: **Así soy yo, Rachel, con todos - vio como la morena lloraba y se sentido mal - Rechace la propuesta de Melissa porque me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de ti - sonrió al recordarlo - llego aquí y ¿Qué veo? Elizabeth y tú besándose en el sofá - la morena recordó ese momento - Pensé que habían regresado y ahí vi todo perdido

**R: **¿Todo perdido? Nos seguimos acostando tu y yo

**Q: **También te acostabas con ella

**R: **¿Tú no te acostabas con otras? - pregunto cruzada de brazos - por supuesto que lo hacías, pero ninguna dijo y nada y comenzaron las idas y venidas… yo me canse Quinn, estaba cansada, decida a que tu tendrías que dar el paso si realmente querías estar conmigo, pero no lo hiciste y aquí estamos tu mudándote con Melissa y yo a Londres

**Q: **Lo hice, Rachel. Fui a Londres a eso, lo del trabajo era una excusa, tenía planeado decírtelo y rogarte por una oportunidad, pero tu estaba con la chica esa, por eso decidí irme, no hice bien, lo sé, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?

**R: **¿Hablar conmigo tal vez?

**Q: **Supuse que estabas con ella

**R: **Supones, Quinn… Si lo estábamos intentando, pero le dije que no podía porque estoy enamorada de ti

**Q: **¿Lo de ayer que fue entonces?

**R: **Un abandono en Londres que le dio vía libre, eso fue

**Q: **Entonces estas con ella - dijo convencida

**R: **No estoy con ella y tampoco lo estaré, te dije que me voy a Londres

**Q: **No te vayas - volvió a decir firme y mirándola a los ojos. Rachel la miro interrogante - deje a Melissa - la morena abrió los ojos sorprendida - tome la decisión molesta y borracha, no puedo hacerle eso y tampoco puedo hacérmelo a mí y a ti

**R: **¿De qué estás hablando?

**Q: **Rachel te amo y quiero estar contigo, solo contigo, nadie mas - se acerco a ella y sujeto sus manos - Por no querer hablar ni ser sinceras terminamos así y ya no lo soporto

**R: **Esto es una broma ¿cierto? - lloraba

**Q: **No, Rachel. Estoy siendo sincera contigo, no dejare que te marches a menos que de verdad quieras hacer esa obra y si es así estoy dispuesta a irme contigo y si no me quieres contigo pues no importa me voy a Londres de todas formas y te reconquistare, lo que sea con tal de que de verdad lo intentemos

**R: **¿Estas dispuesta a eso?

**Q: **A eso y más - besaba mus manos - perdóname por favor, fui una completa idiota

**R: **Yo… yo también fui una idiota… Dios todo esto tenía que pasar para que al fin fuésemos sinceras?

**Q: **Admite que te gusta el drama

**R: **Ya no más, por favor - dijo y las dos rieron. Quinn se acerco a ella y la beso - ¿esto es real?

**Q: **Mírame - la miro - te amo - volvió a besarla - mucho…mucho… mucho… - por cada mucho un beso - te prometo que ahora nada me separara de ti

Siguieron besándose un rato más hasta que se decidieron a ir a la cama y dormir abrazadas después de haberse dicho la verdad

* * *

**Patético lo se pero es tardisimo y yo estoy cerca de dormirme sobre el teclado y créanlo porque puedo quedarme dormida donde sea**


	15. Chapter 15

**S: **RACHEL BARBRA BERRY CORCORAN ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA! - Gritaba y golpeaba la puerta molesta

**E: **Calmate, Santana, tal vez este durmiendo - trataba de tranquilizarla, seguro alguien se preocuparía por sus gritos y llamen a la policía

**S: **¿Durmiendo? ¿Acaso no la conoces? Fue tu novia y es tu mejor amiga, se podría suicidar - decía dramáticamente - está dolida y una pequeña parte es nuestra culpa, ¿crees que podre vivir después de eso? Me saldrán arrugar del estrés y preocupación y este hermoso rostro no puede tener arrugar - explícame mientras golpeaba la puerta - RACHEEEEEL - golpeaba mas fuerte

Tenían rato llamando a la puerta pero nadie salía, le marcaban a su móvil y tampoco, eso las tenia preocupadas, ayer la habían dejado dormida prometiendo regresar al día siguiente porque la morena tenía planes de hablar con Quinn y aclarar ciertas cosas, pero no habían tenido noticias de la chica lo que las tenía algo nerviosa, sobre todo a Santana que se le estaba pegando el dramatismo de Rachel.

**E: **¡Santana! - regañaba - ya, por favor

**S: **La llave - sonrió al recordar la llave que guardaban bajo el macetero - aquí esta - abría la puerta y ambas chica ingresaban a la casa. Encontraron la caja de pizza con algunos trozos - aquí hace falta limpieza - Elizabeth rodo los ojos y comenzó a recoger el pequeño desastre

Santana siguió caminando a la habitación de su mejor amiga

**S: **Enanaaa - canturreo abriendo la puerta, inmediatamente prendió la luz y encontró dos cuerpos desnudos en la cama cubiertos por una sabana azul marino

La rubia comenzó a removerse por la claridad en la habitación y poco a poco abrió los ojos, levanto la cabeza y se encontró con Santana

**Q: **Oh dios mío - se puso una mano en el pecho - casi me matas, ¿Qué haces aquí? - recordó donde está y como, se cubrió rápido

**S: **¿Qué hago aquí? Es la casa de mi mejor amiga, rubia hueca, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - pregunto cruzada de brazos - ¿No deberías estar con tu noviecita? Te enseñare como son las cosas de donde yo vengo - caminaba hacia la rubia, pero unos brazos la agarraron

**E: **Calma, tigre - agarraba a su amiga antes que cometiera una locura - ¿Qué haces aquí? - le pregunto a la rubia

**Q: **Rachel y yo lo arreglamos - decía sonriendo. Santana seguía con el ceño fruncido y tratando de zafarse de los brazos de Elizabeth - Rachel, cielo, despierta - la movía

**E: **Jamás despertara asa - le decía al ver que Rachel seguía profundamente dormida - te soltare, pero solo para que despiertes a Rachel y nos explique esto - la latina asintió rodeo la cama y se lanzo sobre Rachel. La morena se comenzó a mover y toquetear a Santana

**R: **mmm… Quinnie, ¿Por qué tanta ropa? - seguía toqueteando a Santana sin abrir los ojos - la rubia estaba sonrojada, Santana y Elizabeth se burlaban. Levanto un poco la cabeza para besarla y la latina no se movió y recibió el beso con gusto

**S: ** mmm… no has perdido tu toque, Berry - Rachel abrió los ojos inmediatamente al reconocer la voz y se sentó en la cama tumbando a la latina sobre ella - maldita sea! - se quejo - primero me besas y ahora que tiras al suelo - se levantaba refunfuñando, las otras dos reían

**R: **¿Qué hacen aquí? - miro a Elizabeth que la veía con una ceja levantada y miraba sus pechos, la morena rápidamente se tapo - ¿Qué hacen aquí? - volvió a repetir

**Q: **Voy al baño - dijo después de ponerse una camiseta y sus bragas, dejando a las tres amigas solas

**E: **Vinimos a ver como estabas - explico y se sentó en la cama - nos tenias preocupadas, te llamamos y teníamos casi una hora tocando la puerta

**S: **Pensábamos que la habías matado y enterrado el cuerpo en algún lado - Elizabeth rodo los ojos - o que te habías… - no quiso continuar al imaginarse a su amiga en algo así

**R: **Estoy bien, chicas, jamás haría algo así - se levanto, cubriéndose con las sabanas, a abrazar a su amiga - gracias por preocuparse por mi y discúlpenme el no avisarles, pero resolvimos las cosas y ahora estamos bien - decía con una sonrisa boba

**E: **Resolvimos se refiriere a…

**R: **Dejo a Melissa y no se mudara con ella porque me quiere a mi - sonreía a más no poder - hablamos y lo intentaremos como debe ser - se acostaba de nuevo en la cama

**E: **O sea que no te irás - la morena negaba y Elizabeth sonreía, la chica tenía pensado seguir a su amiga a Londres, no le importaba dejar Nueva York

**S: **O sea no apartamento para Santana - hacia un pucherito

**E: **Santana, puedes permitirte algo muchísimo mejor que esto

**R: **Hey! No hables de mi apartamento

**E: **¿Ya es oficial? ¿Son novias?

**Q: **Aun no, pero dentro de poco - regresaba del baño y se acurrucaba junto a su morena porque para ella era suya - ¿tienen hambre? - pregunto, Rachel y Santana asintieron

**S: **Muero de hambre - se acostaba en la cama y se agarraba la panza - dios, apestan a sexo - ponía cara de asco

**Q: **Iré a preparar el desayuno… o almuerzo - decía al ver la hora - ya regreso - beso los labios de Rachel y salió de la habitación

Rachel les hizo un resumen de lo que habían hablado la noche anterior y las razones porque no había aceptado ser su novia. Santana opinaba de vez en cuando y Elizabeth se mantenía callada escuchando todo atentamente, su actitud con la rubia había cambiado poco después que Rachel le contara que tenía novia y jamás le había dando la oportunidad a ella después de pedírselo muchas veces, lo que la hizo enfurecer porque nadie tenía derecho a tratar así a su mejor amiga. Para ella Rachel era más que su mejor amiga, era la hermana que nunca tuvo, fue la primera chica de la que realmente se enamoro y aunque las cosas no hayan funcionado entre ellas la seguía queriendo igual.

**E: **Ya regreso - beso la cabeza de sus dos amigas y salió de la habitación directo a la cocina donde estaba la rubia haciendo el almuerzo - Fabray

**Q: **Langone

**E: **Te debo una disculpa - Quinn la miro extrañadísima - por tratarte mal todo este tiempo, entiendo que te viste presionada por Rachel, pero debes entenderme, esas dos que están ahí - señalo el pasillo - son lo más importante para mi junto con mis padres, sobre todo Rachel, no sabes las veces que quise partirte la cara por cada lagrima que ella botaba por ti - sus ojos se cristalizaban - cuando te fuiste del hotel, y sé que fue por nuestra culpa, quise matarte y después matarme a mí y ayer cuando me llamo estuve a punto de ir a casa de Melissa y matarte - decía con rabia y las lagrimas salían

**Q: **Elizabeth, yo no le quería hacer daño - sus ojos también estaban cristalizados

**E: **Entiendo - respiro profundo - solo te advierto una cosa, le llegas a hacer daño y te juro que te matare - iba a irse, pero Quinn la abrazo

**Q: **Te juro, que jamás le hare daño… yo también he sufrido - se separaron - me mataba saber que se acostaban

**E: **Rachel y yo tenemos un trato, cuando alguna tenga pareja o comience a salir con alguien, la otra se aleja - aclaro - ella te ama demasiado y no me voy a interponer en eso porque Rachel y yo jamás podríamos tener algo así - arrugo la cara - así que ya lo sabes

**Q: **Todo claro - dijo con una sonrisa - ¿todo bien entre nosotras? - la otra asintió y esta vez fue Elizabeth la que la abrazo, se separo y se fue al baño. Quinn sonreía, entendía a Elizabeth

* * *

Las cuatro chicas estaban sentadas en los sofás del salón mientras conversaban de cualquier cosa, pero como siempre Santana tenía que sacar a relucir algo.

**S: **Tienes suerte, rubia - le dijo a Quinn

**Q: **Lo sé - sonreía y besaba a la morena que estaba a su lado

**S: **Dinos Rachel ¿Qué tal besa la barbie?

**R: **No es asunto tuyo, Santana - la latina sonrió maliciosamente

**S: **Entonces dime tu Lizzie, ¿Cómo besa Quinn? - la morena más pequeña abrió los ojos como platos

**R:** ¿Qué?

**E: **Santana

**Q: **¿Se lo dijiste? - miraba a Elizabeth - habíamos quedado en que nadie lo sabría

**R: **Me pueden explicar que pasa aquí - decía con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados

**Q: **Cielo, el día que llegue a Londres y nos metiste a Elizabeth y a mí en la misma habitación yo pensaba que eras tu

**E: **Todo estaba oscuro, me acosté y yo también pensaba que eras tu

**Q: **Me abrazo y yo me voltee y la bese porque pensaba que eras tú

**E: **Yo lo acepte, bueno porque pensaba que eras tú, pero después recordé a Stephanie y me aparte

**E-Q: **Ahí nos dimos cuenta que no eras tú - Santana reía a carcajadas y Rachel seguía con el ceño fruncido

**S: **Mira como te salen las bromas enana jajajajaja - reía a más no poder

**E: **Es hora de irnos - decía levantándose - no te molestes, princesa, jamás te haría algo asi - la abrazaba y Rachel se relajaba

**R: **Lo sé, perdóname - recibía un beso en la mejilla - ¿nos vemos mañana?

**E: **Como todos los días - caminaba hacia la puerta

**S: **Pide el ascensor yo ya voy - le dijo a Elizabeth que después de despedirse de Quinn salió del lugar - adiós enana favorita - besaba y abrazaba a la morena en la entrada - adiós rubia hueca - vio el ascensor llegar, agarro el rostro a Quinn y beso sus labios - adiós - corrió al ascensor muerta de risa

Quinn estaba congelada, no reaccionaba y Rachel no pudo evitar comenzar a reír porque la escena era muy graciosa. Su móvil comenzaba a sonar.

**No fue tan bueno - S**

Rachel comenzó a reír aun más y Quinn se hizo la ofendida. La morena la ayudo a recoger todo y luego se fueron a la habitación a seguir con lo de la noche anterior.

* * *

**Hola :)**

**Ya este es el penúltimo capítulo! El próximo será del futuro**

**Tengo cinco fics nuevos pero los iré subiendo uno por uno cuando termine los que ya tengo**

**Necesito tu opinión ¿Cuál de estas opciones prefieren?**

**a.- Rachel/Finn - Quinn/Finn**

**b.- Rachel/Puck - Quinn/Puck**

**c.- Rachel/Sam - Quinn/Sam**

**Solo esas! Si es finchel pues viene también con Quinn y Finn y así las demás díganme cual prefieren**


	16. Chapter 16

- Explícame ¿por que vinimos a ver a tus padres? -

- Porque vivimos juntas, soy tu novia y futura esposa, además es hora de que los conozcas, Rach - beso sus labios y siguió arrastrándola fuera del aeropuerto

**R: **¿Hace cuanto no los ves? Por eso me trajiste ¿verdad?

**Q: **Los vi la semana pasada, cuando no quisiste acompañarme. Los veo una vez al mes y ninguna de esas veces has querido acompañarme, comienzo a creer que es una venganza por las veces que no te acompañe a ver a tus padres

**R: **Debí pensar en eso antes de aceptar esto - susurro

**Q: **¿Dijiste algo? - la morena negó y siguieron caminando

Las chicas llevaban casi tres años cuando Rachel ya no pudo resistir hacerle la gran pregunta a Quinn, aunque sus dos mejores amiga le dijeron que era algo muy apresurado no las escucho y decidió arriesgarse, para su buena fortuna la rubia le dio un sí muy efusivo y luego una noche de pasión, pero las malas noticias o uno de los miedos de Rachel llegaron dos semanas después cuando su amada rubia le dijo que sus padres querían conocerla y ella quería informarles sobre su compromiso.

Excusas fueron y vinieron durante esa semana para Rachel faltar al gran compromiso de ir a conocer a sus suegros, pero la rubia no acepto ninguna hasta le pidió a Elizabeth y Santana personalmente que se hicieran cargo de la empresa y le prometió por skype a los Berry y a las Corcoran Rhodes ir a visitarlas y pedirle de manera presencial la mano de su hija, aunque esta les informara de el gran paso que quería dar.

**Q: **Llegamos, amor - decía sacando del transe a la morena

**R: **¿Y si no les agrado? Debimos quedarnos en un hotel Quinn,- la rubia rodo los ojos - es más, Sr. - le hablo al taxista - llévenos al mejor hotel de Lima, por favor - pidió y el señor gruño molesto - recuerde que estamos pagando por su servicio, no es necesario que sea tan hostil - dijo molesta

**Q: **Rachel Berry, bájate ahora mismo - ordeno. La morena inmediatamente bajo, el taxista hizo lo mismo para sacar las maletas y entregarlas de mala gana a la morena - Te adoraran, no hay nada peor que las novias que mi hermana ha traído a casa

**R: **Si trata así a sus pasajeros jamás le darán el cambio - le grito mientras este arrancaba - estúpido taxista - pateaba su maleta molesta - ¿hermana?

**- **¡Quinnie! - salía una mujer rubia de la casa

**Q: **Mami - corrió hasta su madre y la abrazo. Rachel enseguida se paro y arreglo un poco, estaba muy nerviosa - mami, quiero presentarte a Rachel Berry, mi novia - la mujer la miro, era igual de hermosa que Quinn solo que con unos años mas

**R: **Mucho gusto, Sra. Fabray - se limpiaba la mano y luego se la daba a la mujer

**Ju: **Al fin conocemos a la famosa, Rachel. Quinnie no deja de hablar de ti - hacia sonrojar a su hija - Pasen, pasen, Russel las espera y Frannie está aquí

**Q: **Fran? Esto será genial - susurro emocionada, Rachel la veía con una sonrisa, los ojos de su prometida tenían ese brillito especial que tanto amaba - Papa - llamaba entrando

**Ru: **Llego mi pequeña - abrazaba a su hija y la elevaba unos centímetros del suelo - te extrañe, hija

**Q: **Yo a ti papa - besaba su mejilla - ella es Rachel, papa - presentaba de nuevo a su novia que ahora estaba más nerviosa, Russel Fabray imponía mucho

**R: **Rachel Berry, mucho gusto, Sr. - le tendió la mano, pero el hombre la abrazo y beso su mejilla

**Ru: **Estamos en confianza, Rachel. Eres el único tema de conversación de mi hija, parece una adolescente - Quinn se sonrojaba de nuevo - ya siento que te conozco… Espero te gusten los deportes

**R: **El tenis, Sr. Fabray

**Ru: **Deja de llamarme "Sr. Fabray" ese es mi padre, yo solo soy su hijo Russel - le guiño un ojo a la morena

**- **Luuucyy - molestaba su hermana llegando al salón

**Q:** Francin - molesto también y las dos se abrazaron - Te presento a mi novia

**Fr: **¿Rachel? - dijo sorprendida

**R: **Frannie… Fabray - abrió los ojos sorprendida - ¡Frannie! - le sonrió y se abrazaron - cuando tiempo

**Q: **¿Se conocen? - las dos asintieron y la rubia se cruzo de brazos - quiero escucharlo

_**Rachel estaba con Santana y Elizabeth en una disco divirtiéndose. Santana estaba en el medio y las otras dos chicas le bailaban hasta que tres chicas se acercaron y las sacaron a bailar Megan, Hanna y Frannie. Megan agarro a Santana, Hanna a Elizabeth dejando a Frannie con Rachel quienes comenzaron a bailar sensualmente**_

_**R: No eres de aquí, ¿cierto?**_

_**Fr: ¿Tanto se me nota?**_

_**R: Un poco - volteo a Rachel, la morena se lamio y luego mordió el labio y Frannie no resistió más y la beso. Estuvieron así un buen rato y comenzaron a tocarse**_

_**Fr: Vayamos a otra parte - le pidió a la morena**_

_**E: Lo siento, pero esta morena se va conmigo - se acerco y agarro a Rachel de la cintura**_

_**E: Ella consiguió otra, señalo a una pelirroja, así que ella es mía - agarro a la morena y se la llevo**_

_**R: ¿Qué fue eso? Prometía, Liz**_

_**E: Sigue prometiendo, pero conmigo - la agarro de la cintura y beso sus labios**_

_**Santana y Megan habían congeniado muy bien, asi que la invito a la mesa donde estaban sus dos amigas y eso incluía también a las amigas de Megan, Frannie y Hanna. Hanna estaba con una pelirroja y Frannie con el ceño fruncido viendo a Elizabeth y Rachel besándose, aunque no podía negar que la excitaba**_

_**- Lamento la tardanza, chicas - dijo Harmony llegando a donde estaban sus amigas**_

_**R: Harmony, ellas son Megan, Hanna y Frannie, la otra no sé quien es - le resto importancia y siguió con los labios de Elizabeth**_

_**H: Harmony **_

_**Fr: Frannie **_

_**Las dos chicas congeniaron perfectamente y terminaron en el apartamento de las madres de Rachel, quienes estaban de viaje. La morena permitió que las tres chicas se quedaran la semana que pasarían en la ciudad, tiempo en el que entablaron una amistad, pero no se volvieron a ver**_

**Q: **¡BESASTE A MI NOVIA! - grito molesta - y tú te besaste con mi hermana - le recrimino a su novia

**R: **Amor, fue hace años, yo estaba en la universidad, era demasiado hormonal y no paso de ahí

**Q: **Gracias a Elizabeth

**Fr: **¿Cuánto duro tu relación con Elizabeth? - pregunto curiosa

**R: **Unos meses

**Fr: **Ya habías caído en el efecto Fabray - le guiño un ojo - agradécemelo, hermana

**Q: **De que hablas?

**Fr: **Ese día ellas empezaron su relación, pero gracias a mi beso, no duraron mucho, probo los labios de una Fabray

**R: **Y luego llegaste tu

**Q: **Gracias? - dijo irónica

**Fr: **Para eso estoy hermanita - beso la mejilla de Rachel y le susurro - espero sigas besando igual de bien - le guiño un ojo y se fue a la cocina dejando a Rachel sonrojada quien vio a su prometida y la sonrisa se le borro

**R: **Deberíamos hablar con tus padres - trataba de relajar el ambiente

**Q: **Ya no sé si quiero casarme - decía restándole importancia

**R: **¿Qué? - decía sorprendida y asustada

**Ru-Ju: **¿Casarse?

**Q: **Lo que escuchaste, deberías ir a demostrarle a mi hermana lo bien que besas - dijo molesta y subió a su habitación

Rachel miraba nerviosa y asustada a los padres de Quinn quienes se encogieron de hombros

**Ru: **Su habitación es la segunda puerta a la izquierda - la morena asintió y subió tras su prometida o ya no prometida

La morena respiraba profundo antes de abrir la puerta y entrar a la habitación "tu puedes Rachel". Abrió la puerta y un león de peluche se estampo en su cara

**R: **Hey! - se quejo y agarro el animal

**Q: **Cométela, LionQuinn - decía bajo su almohada

**R: **¿LionQuinn? - pregunto divertida

**Q: **Así me llamaban las chicas, era una leona en la cama - dijo prepotente, la morena asintió algo dolida

**R: **Amor… Quinn… ¿Quinnie? - la rubia la fulmino con la mirada - ok, Quinnie no, ¿cielo? - le dio la espalda - Quinn, por favor

**Q: **¿Qué?

**R: **Quinn, yo te amo, te amo mucho, lo de tu hermana fue hace años, muchos años, ni siquiera había empezado a salir con Elizabeth, aun estaba en la universidad, esas cosas no significaban nada para mí - tomaba la mano de su chica - pero esto - tocaba el anillo - nosotras, tu, lo es todo - acariciaba su mejilla - te lo dije Quinn, te amo desde hace años, no podía tener una relación decente y estar con alguien sin pensar en ti, ¿lo comprendes? - la rubia asintió

**Q: **Yo vivía en New Haven, mi hermana me había pedido que la acompañara a Nueva York una semana para divertirnos, pero yo le dije que no y me vine a Lima a ver a mis padres… te pude haber conocido - hacia un puchero. Rachel sin poder evitarlo mordió el labio de su chica

**R: **Amor, nos íbamos a conocer, estamos destinadas a estar juntas, tal vez en ese tiempo tu hubiese preferido irte con Santana ¿Quién sabe?, pero el pasado no importa, lo importante es hoy, el ahora y por eso… - se le formo una sonrisa traviesa - ¿me esperas? - la rubia asintió y Rachel bajo y a la media hora regreso con sus padres y hermana - Srta. Lucy Quinn Fabray, amor de mi vida, futura madre de mis hijos y dueña de mi alma y corazón, aceptaría ser mi esposa? - saco una caja con un anillo

El anillo que la rubia usaba era uno de plástico que Rachel se había ganado en un juego en una de sus salidas y le pidió matrimonio porque se le escapo, pero es que ya no se aguantaba y prometió comprarle uno que estuviera a la altura

La rubia miro a su familia, sus padres asentía y su hermana le sonreía emocionada

**Fr: **¿Qué esperas hermanita? Di que si - la saco de su transe

**Q: **si, si, si, por supuesto que sí - beso a la morena. Sus padres se acercaron a felicitarlas junto a Frannie - te amo tanto

**R: **te amo muchisisisisimo mas

**Q: **No, yo te amo muchisisi… -

**Fr: **No me digan que serán de esas parejas - Rachel y Quinn rodaron los ojos molestas, la morena se levanto de la cama donde estaba con su prometida, agarra el brazo de Frannie la arrastro hasta la puerta y la saco, verifico que sus suegros estuviesen abajo y cerró la puerta

**Q: **Amor…

**R: **Dime, mi vida

**Q: **Se llama LionQuinn por mi cabello despeinado en las mañanas y porque los leones son mis animales favoritos

**R: **Lo sé - beso sus labios

**Q: **Has hecho el amor mudo?

**R: **¿Cómo es eso?

**Q: **Sin hacer nada de ruido porque mis padres están abajo y nos pueden oír - beso sus labios y comenzó a desprenderla de su blusa - te amo muchisisisisimo, Rachel Barbra Berry Corcoran

**R: **te amo muchisisisisimo, Lucy Quinn Fabray - fue lo último que dijeron

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
